


We Found Love-Fire

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bomberos, Estudiando para ser maestros, M/M, excelentes amigos al rededor de todo, una cafeteria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 68,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el amor no era suficiente, A veces sí.</p><p>... Liam es un bombero, Zayn lo ha estado observando desde hace tiempo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

*

El sonido del celular era todo lo que se escuchaba por toda la casa.

El chico que estaba tumbado en el sofá empezó a removerse, cuando abrió los ojos gimió bajito. Tenía un horrible dolor de espalda. 

Se enderezo un poco y buscó con la mirada el aparato, lo vio sobre la barra de la cocina,   
suspirando se puso de pie y pulso la tecla de PARAR, para que la estúpida alarma dejara de sonar. 

Se estiro y sintió todos sus músculos tensarse, maldita la hora en que la noche pasada habíadecidido dormir en el viejo sofá y no dar unos pequeños pasos más hacia su cuarto. 

Hizo un café y observo el tiradero que tenía en la casa, tenía que limpiar, esta noche. Era viernes, salía temprano y podía darle una revisada al correo y lavar la ropa.

Terminó su café y se encamino a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa y se metió al baño. Cuando el agua caliente cayo sobre su cuerpo sonrió con satisfacción. Solo le duro unos minutos, empezó a planear su día.

Tenía que estar a las 8 en la escuela, tenía clases hasta las 12, luego tenía que correr para llegar a su trabajo a las 12:30, tenía que cubrir a Josh, trabajar hasta las 8 y regresar a casa a acomodar y lavar la ropa. Listo, interesante día. Sonrió un poco pensando en que ya eran finales de Octubre, solo un mes y medio más y estaría de vacaciones.

Se puso unos pantalones negros y una playera azul, se calzo los tenis y paso otra media hora acomodando su cabello. Dando un asentimiento tomo su mochila y guardo los libros que usaría ese día. 

Salió de su casa y se subió a su bicicleta, primera clase del día, Desarrollo de técnicas.

***

Vio a Niall desde fuera de la cafetería y le saludo con la mano, mientras bajaba de su bicicleta y la aparcaba en el callejón que se encontraba detrás. 

-¿Llegando temprano?- le dijo el rubio.

Zayn levantó la mirada y le sonrió, mientras se ponía su uniforme- No tuve la última clase, así que decidí llegar antes.

Josh entro y le sonrió a Zayn- Dios, eres tan bueno ¿Puedo irme ya?.

El chico estaba peleando con su mandil, pero aun así asintió- Claro.

Niall se fue por que había un cliente esperando y Josh salió rápidamente. Zayn se dio una mirada en el espejo y observo el reloj. 11:40AM. Se mordió el labio y acomodo mejor su playera. 

-¿Por qué tan arreglado para servir huevos Zayn?- se burló el rubio.

-La presentación es importante para los dueños.

Niall rodo los ojos- Claro, y el hecho de que los bomberos vengan a almorzar en 20 minutos no tiene nada que ver.

Zayn rodo los ojos, pero cuando su amigo sirvió un café no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la calle de enfrente.

>

Era un edificio de tres pisos, se podían ver 5 camiones rojos y algunos chicos y chicas platicando, la estación de bomberos era muy conocida, casi nunca había victimas de incendios, tenía unos buenos bomberos y generalmente iban y comían a la cafetería donde trabajaba. Direction. 

-¿Puedes llevar este café?- dijo Eleanor.

Zayn asintió y tomo el café que Eleanor le tendía. Él era un ayudante para servir las cosas, estar detrás de la barra y tomando los pedidos, tenía trabajando ahí un poco más de medio año, cuando su madre le dijo que tenía que pagar solo los gastos de su casa, el mundo casi se le derrumbó. Pero no fue tan difícil, la casa donde vivía era de dos pisos, era de sus padres, pero él se quedó en Doncaster para terminar sus estudios, y su familia se había ido a Bradford. Solo tenía que pagar electricidad, agua y gas. Y no gastaba mucho de ninguno de los tres. 

Sonrió a la chica morena a la que le dejo el café en la mesa y regreso detrás de la barra. Vio a Niall sonreírle desde la cocina. El rubio era su mejor amigo, se habían conocido en este lugar, ambos empezaron a trabajar el mismo día, solo que Niall era el cocinero, hacía maravillas con la comida. 

-Tienes que empezar a preparar los vasos y platos- le dijo Eleanor- los bomberos ya vienen.

Zayn asintió a la chica. Ella era la encargada de Direction, ella los había contratado, la cafetería era de su tía, y aunque básicamente solo tenía que estar al pendiente de que todo fuera bien, no dejaba que nadie tocara la máquina del café. Era una diosa con el café. 

Saco al menos 10 pares de cada cosa y los acomodo para que Niall pudiera poner rápidamente la comida. Suspiro y mentalmente se preparó para la manada de bomberos que estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso Zayn?- se burló Niall mientras cocinaba.

-Jodete- murmuro por lo bajo y vio a los bomberos pasar la calle.

Niall soltó una carcajada que llenó todo el lugar y que hizo que Eleanor arrugara el ceño, el rubio se disculpó.

Eran justo las 12:00PM. 12 Bomberos entraron haciendo todo el ruido que siempre hacían.

-A mí me pueden esculcar, yo no sé nada de esas galletas- Zayn lo reconoció y le sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a llevar Paul?- le dijo tomando nota y viendo a los otros sentarse donde podían.

-Dios Malik, tienes casi un año y aún no lo sabes, que decepción- luego volteo la mirada- Rubio, dame ese omellete.

Niall asintió y Zayn se dio la vuelta.

-Es lo que yo digo- vio al chico de rizos decir- si está desapareciendo la comida es Paul…

-Ricitos deja de culparme- murmuro Paul leyendo el periódico de la barra.

Zayn vio a Harry encogerse de hombros y pasar una mano sobre la frente de Louis.

-¿Estas enfermo Louis?- dijo Zayn mientras llevaba un café a Will y Richard.

Louis asintió cabizbajo.

-Creo que tiene fiebre- dijo Harry- ayer hubo un pequeño incendio y no se cambió de ropa tan rápido- acaricio el cabello de Louis- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Louis asintió- Un té.

-Sale un te- dijo Zayn y se metió a la cocina, ayudó a Niall a servir unas cosas mientras esperaba por el té de Louis. Llevo unos platos de comida y limpio el café que Caroline había derramado. 

Cuando regresó con el té de Louis, se lo tendió a Harry y este le ayudo a tomarlo.

-Vamos cariño- le dijo Harry mientras le acomodaba el cabello- vete a dormir.

Louis dijo algo que ninguno de los dos entendió. Pero al parecer Harry tenía un tiempo considerable diciéndole que por favor durmiera, pero Louis no le hacía caso.

-Vete a dormir Louis.

Zayn sabía de quien era esa voz antes de levantar la mirada. Ahí estaba como cada viernes, el capitán de bomberos, Liam Payne.

Vio a Louis asentir y levantarse pesadamente y a Harry murmurar indignado- ¿Cómo es que le haces caso a él y a tu novio no?

Louis le dio un beso en la mejilla- Él puede mantenerme en cama más de dos semanas si se pone de preocupon, tú no cariño.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró- Creo que mejor lo ayudo, no quiero que se desmaye a mitad de carretera.

Le dijo adiós con la mano a Zayn y se despidió de algunos de sus compañeros. El moreno se obligó a controlarse un poco y sonreír lo mejor que podía.

-¿Qué va a llevar jefe?- le dijo a Liam.

El chico volteo el rostro y se pasó una mano por el cabello- Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de nada, solo vine a buscar a alguien- lo vio dirigirse hacia una mesa, y tomo asiento junto a una chica morena con la cabellera sumamente esponjada.

Danielle, la chica que contestaba las llamadas de emergencia, la había visto algunas veces en la escuela, ella estaba estudiando Artes y el Educación, pero las facultades estaban dentro de la misma escuela. Se saludaban cuando se topaban, solo eso.

Vio a la chica pasar una mano por el cabello de Liam y negar con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta con molestia y entró a la cocina.

Lo primero que observo fue a Niall recargado en el refrigerador, sonriéndole burlonamente. Sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no le hablas?.

Zayn negó con la cabeza cansado de esa conversación- Porque ni siquiera me habla, creo que es el único bombero que no conoce mi nombre.

Niall negó divertido y se acercó a tomar un poco de pan- En serio que no te entiendo, nunca haz tenido problemas para divertirte- sonrió- solo ve y dile: "Hey jefe, ¿Quieres apagar mi fuego?".

Zayn se puso tan rojo que Niall no pudo evitar soltar otra carcajada y Eleanor asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¿Se divierten?- les dijo.

Niall se dio la vuelta disculpándose y cuando Eleanor desapareció, Zayn le dio un zape en la cabeza, el pedazo de pan que Niall había arrojado no le dio en la cabeza y el salió a la barra a seguir atendiendo. Dio una mirada rápida y vio a Danielle sentada, conversando con Caroline, pero Liam ya no estaba. 

Vio hacía la estación de bomberos y alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de Liam. Suspirando se dio la vuelta, cuando Will dijo algo sobre querer un poco más de esos panquecillos.

Al final del día fue una buena idea limpiar su casa, encontro 30 dolares debajo de los sillones y la playera de The Beatles que hacía semanas daba por perdida, regreso a su closet.

Se durmió esa noche y tuvo un extraño sueño de una pradera quemándose.

Zayn no trabajaba los sábados era su día de descanso, así que lo utilizaba para reponer las tareas que tenía pendiente y estudiar un poco más, si no mantenía su buen promedio, la beca que le había ofrecido se removía inmediatamente.

Esa tarde además de terminar con un trabajo y estudiar un poco, también tenía que seguir perfeccionando su traje para Halloween.

Y no es que a él le gustara vestirse, por dios, que ya tenía 22 años, pero a Eleanor le gustaba todo el rollo de vestirse y de atender vestidos de algún personaje.

Zayn habría querido vestirse de algún famoso o algo así, lamentablemente Eleanor le daría los materiales y tendría que ser un vampiro, con colmillos y todo. Así que ese sábado se durmió hasta tarde cociendo su estúpida capa.

A la mañana siguiente, era domingo, y Zayn trabajaba todo del día en la cafetería desde las 8 de la mañana. 

Así que se apuró y se paseó tranquilamente por las calles de Doncaster antes de llegar a su trabajo. 

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a Eleanor limpiando un poco las mesas y conversando con Niall, que estaba en la cocina. Al parecer estaban decidiendo si debían comprar más ingredientes de los que ya tenían.

Eleanor le dio una sonrisa cuando lo vio con su mandil puesto-Zayn, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Ele- le ijo- ¿Quieres que termines con esas mesas?

Eleanor negó- Ya están

Zayn camino hacia la entrada y cambio el letrero de CERRADO por el de ABIERTO.

Se quedó observando unos momentos hacia la estación, podía ver a Paul conversando con Will y les dio un saludo con la mano. Los bomberos lo regresaron y luego se metieron a la estación.

Estaba viendo a Louis salir con Liam cuando frente a su cara se aparecieron los rizos   
inconfundibles de Harry.

-Espero que estés viendo a Liam y no a mi novio- le dijo Harry cruzado de brazos.

Zayn dio un respingo y se meció el cabello, haciéndose a un lado dejo entrar a Harry. El chico entro saludando a Eleanor y Niall luego observo a Zayn.

-Era una broma- le murmuro.

Zayn trato de sonreírle y asintió- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito un dos cafés- le dijo- ¿Calder puedes hacerlos?

Eleanor asintió y se volteo a servirlos.

-Pareces muy cansado- dijo Zayn sentándose a su lado.

-Louis estuvo enfermo toda la noche, apenas hoy se puso un poco mejor- murmuro bostezando- quise llevarlo a casa, pero no había nadie que lo cuidara, así que tuvo que quedarse aquí a dormir, para poder vigilarlo- luego se entretuvo un momento en mecer su cabello, como tantas veces Zayn   
lo había visto hacerlo- fue muy cansado hacerlo.

-¿Pero ya está bien?

-Claro, solo que Liam lo obligo a que el médico lo revisará- le contesto.

Zayn asintió mientras Niall salía de la cocina y se sentaba detrás de la barra y se unía a la   
conversación.

-¿Y duermen en la misma cama?- preguntó Niall curioso.

Harry arrugó el ceño- ¿Qué?

-Tú y Louis, cuando se quedan en la estación.

Harry comprendió y negó con la cabeza- Claro que no, Liam lo tiene prohibido- le dijo con una   
mueca.

-Aquí tienes Styles- le dijo Eleanor mientras le tendía un café.

-Gracias, puedes esperar a hacer el otro, Louis va a estar con el médico, creo que mejor tomo aquí el mío.

Eleanor asintió y se encamino a la cocina, Zayn iba a seguirla, seguramente necesitaba limpiar algo, pero Niall hizo una pregunta y él se quedó callado.

-¿El jefe es homofóbico o algo así?- escucho al rubio.

Harry se atraganto un poco con su café y negó- Dios no, no creo que odie algo que él es.

Zayn abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia Harry un poco más interesado.

-¿Es homosexual?- Niall hizo la pregunta que Zayn quería hacer.

El rizado negó dándole un sorbo a su café- Es bisexual- luego arrugó el ceño- Qué él no sepa que yo lo dije, no es que lo oculte, pero no creo que le agrade que personas extrañas lo sepan.

Zayn arrugó el ceño. Eso de que sean personas extrañas no le gusto para nada. 

-Van a necesitar mucho café el martes por la mañana- dijo Harry tratando visiblemente de cambiar la conversación.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Niall

-El lunes es Halloween y siempre hay incendios, las luces hacen mucho daño- les dijo.

Niall asintió y luego le sonrió al rizado-¿No tienen su fiesta de Halloween en la estación?

Harry negó- siempre estamos ocupados, yo tengo 3 años en la estación de bomberos y créeme, ese día estamos muy cansados y lo único que queremos es dormir.

-¿Ni un disfraz?- el rubio le dijo.

-Me visto de bombero ¿Eso sirve?- Harry sonrió.

Niall rodo los ojos y negó- Claro que no, el caso es vernos diferentes, por ejemplo yo voy a vestirme de duende y Zayn de vampiro.

El moreno rodo los ojos y vio de reojo a Harry mientras tomaba más de su café- ¿No están ya muy grandes para vestirse?- Harry se burló.

Niall negó- Es el espíritu- luego le susurró bajito- La verdad es que Eleanor nos pidió que nos vistiéramos para atender a la gente.

Harry asintió y se terminó su café- El lunes voy a venir a verlos- les dijo- Ya saben un poco de diversión no me viene mal- luego dijo un poco más fuerte- Calder, puedes darme el otro café.

Vieron a Eleanor salir de la cocina y preparar el café, mientras un cliente entraba y Zayn se iba a atenderlo y Niall se despedía de Harry y se iba a la cocina. Cuando Eleanor le dio el café y Harry pago se despido con un movimiento de mano.

Luego se fue hacia la cocina y espero a que Niall preparara el desayuno para el cliente.

-¿No estas feliz?- le preguntó el rubio.

Zayn suspiro y se recargo en una pared.

-Ahora tienes más oportunidades, si solo te animaras a hablarle un poco- Niall lo observo- Enserio, si él no te habla ve tú y hazlo- sonrió- eres guapo, estas bueno, eres inteligente y una linda persona ¿Qué más puede pedir el jefe?

Zayn se sonrojo un poco-¿Estás seguro de que no eres gay?- le preguntó.

Niall negó- No lo soy, si no me crees pregúntale a Amy- puso el desayuno en un plato y se lo dio- Que sea heterosexual no me impide ver lo buen partido que eres, solo anímate.

Zayn se dio la vuelta y mientras le daba el desayuno a la señora, le dio otra mirada a la estación de bomberos.

Toda la tarde del lunes había sido un caos en la cafetería, decenas de niños ya habían llegado a pedir dulces y Zayn no sabía de donde Eleanor sacaba tantas bolsas de diferentes paletas. 

Eran las 8:30 cuando Zayn vio a Harry y Louis entrar y mentalmente se preparó para las burlas.

-Santo dios- dijo Louis- pero que sexy vampiro.

Zayn rodo los ojos y se acomodó un poco mejor los colmillos para sonreírles-¿Oh vamos no son bomberos serios y respetables?

-Nah- Harry le acaricio un poco el cabello- Ese es Liam.

Zayn se alejó un poco, no le gustaba que le acariciaran el cabello. Louis se subió en una de las sillas y jugo un poco con los dulces que estaban en un plato. Zayn estuvo bromeando con ellos un tiempo, hasta que vio entrar a Liam por la puerta, y de pronto se sintió nervioso.

-Hey Liam- dijo Louis- ven aquí un momento y ¿Dime si no es el vampiro más sexy que has visto?

Vieron a Liam levantar la mirada y observar por un momento a Zayn- Es un buen disfraz- fue todo lo que dijo.

Harry arrugó el ceño y observo a Liam sentarse en una de las sillas del fondo, mientras le pedía a Eleanor un café.

-No te lo tomes personal- dijo Harry a Zayn- Esta algo nervioso por este día.

Zayn asintió y sirvió dos tazas de té para Harry y Louis. Estuvo unos minutos dándole unos dulces a unos niños, y cuando un par de muchachas llegaron a pedir unos panquecillos le pidieron una foto,muy incómodo se acomodó para la foto, luego Niall había salido y las chicas prácticamente habían gritado por una foto con el rubio. Después de que las chicas se fueron Zayn se sentó en una silla y Niall sonrió.

-Es que nos vemos muy calientes- dijo Niall.

Zayn rodo los ojos y se froto la cabeza cansado. Vio a Liam acercarse a Louis y Harry, se sentó a su lado en la barra y Zayn se obligó a levantarse y ver si es que quería algo.

-¿Quiere algo jefe?- preguntó Zayn-

Liam asintió-Quiero uno de esos panquecillos de queso- dijo secamente.

-Claro.

Niall arrugó el ceño y se acomodó frente a los bomberos-¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a hacer el próximo fin de semana?.

Harry y Louis abrieron los ojos, visiblemente emocionados- Nada, ¿Tienen un plan?

Niall asintió-Tal vez vallamos al bar que está aquí cerca. Factor ¿Lo conocen?

Harry asintió- ¿Nos estas invitando?

-Claro, mi novia y yo vamos a ir, si ustedes van sería bueno- sonrió- Zayn también va a ir, pero por desgracia estaría solo…

Zayn sabía a donde se dirigía su amigo- Niall…

El rubio le sonrió – A menos que…- fingió pensarlo, mientras Zayn le daba el panque a Liam-¿Jefe no quiere venir con nosotros?

Zayn le dio un pisotón a Niall y el rubio hizo un ruidito, Louis y Harry observaron a Liam, mientras el bombero le daba una mordida a su panque y pensaba que contestar.

-Tengo que trabajar- fue lo único que contesto.

Niall suspiro,Louis y Harry se veían incluso más decepcionados que Zayn.

-En fin- dijo Niall- Supongo que de todos modos podemos ir…

Niall fue interrumpido por el sonido del localizador de Liam,vieron como leía el mensaje y se ponía rápidamente de pie.

-Vamos chicos- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la cafetería.

Harry asintió y les dijo adiós con la mano. Louis iba a salir también cuando se volteo hacia Eleanor.

-Oye Eleanor- le dijo y la chica volteo- bonito disfraz de Dorothy- le sonrió y la chica rodo los ojos- ¿Puedes apuntar todo? Es una emergencia.

-Claro que sí, no tienes que preguntar- Eleanor le dijo y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que se fueran.

En menos de tres minutos vieron como dos camiones de bomberos salía de la estación, Louis manejaba uno de los camiones y Paul el otro. Niall suspiro cuando las sirenas se dejaron de escuchar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le dijo Zayn.

El rubio se encogió de hombros- Trato de darle un poco de amor a tu vida, o sexo lo que sea- suspiro frustrado el chico- pero al parecer escoges a personasmuy obsesionadas con su trabajo, el jefe es tan cerrado.

Zayn no pudo discutir aquello y mientras se quitaba los colmillos y hacia una mueca le dijo- Lo que yo creo es que no le intereso ni un poco.

Niall se quitó su sombrero de duende y negó- Lo que yo creo es que si él es así de cerrado y tú eres así de tímido en su presencia, nunca vas a saber que pudo haber sucedido- luego lo señalo con un dedo- Solo inténtalo.

-Creo que la única forma en la que me miraría va a ser si es que estoy involucrado en un incendio- murmuro cansado.

El rubio negó- O que estuvieras desnudo sirviéndole esos panques de queso que tanto le gustan.

-Si claro, estar desnudo o estar quemado- Zayn salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia Eleanor- ¿Puedo quitarme ya esto?

Eleanor lo observo y asintió- Claro, ya es un poco tarde, a esta hora no hay muchos niños que vengan a pedir dulces.

Zayn agradeció aquello y se metió al baño a cambiarse de ropa,mientras lo hacía pensó en Liam y lo difícil que sería, en un remoto caso,que dios lo ayudara y le brindara mucha suerte, tener una relación con él. Por qué Liam parecía tan recto y organizado y Zayn era todo lo contrario. Se quitó el maquillaje y sin saber por qué ,se quedó más tiempo del necesario en el baño, pensando.

**

Direction, no hacía pizzas para vender todos los días, generalmente se hacían pedidos y luego se llevaban a las casas de las personas o las recogían luego. No es que las pizzas no fueran buenas, todo lo que Niall cocinaba era bueno, solo que Eleanor no estaba interesada en poner más opciones en el menú, porque no quería contratar a más gente. Solo estaban Zayn, Niall, Josh y ella, aunque Josh fuera más intermitente que otra cosa. Zayn solo trabajaba las tardes y Eleanor había dicho que ella podía sola por las mañanas, cuando Josh no estuviera disponible.

Así que ese martes, un día después de Halloween, cuando llego a su trabajo y aparco la bicicleta, pudo percibir el inconfundible olor de la pizza y suspiro un poco frustrado. Ese terrible dolor de espalda seguía molestándolo y lo menos que quería era ir y entregar el pedido por ahí.

Cuando entro a la cocina y busco su mandil vio a Niall sacando la pizza del horno y le sonrió.

-Dime que van a venir por ella- le murmuro Zayn y se acomodó el mandil.

El rubio negó y Zayn lo vio muy concentrado acomodando la pizza para que se viera bien- La tienes que llevar.

Zayn rodo los ojos y se dejó caer en una silla que estaba cerca- ¿Dónde?

Niall termino de acomodarla y se dio la vuelta hacia la barra, Zayn arrugo el ceño y lo siguió- Niall…

Su amigo tomo un poco de los panques que estaban y los envolvió en una de las bolsas, luego se volteo hacia Zayn y le dijo- Son panques de queso.

Zayn no comprendió y Niall lo miro divertido- Los panques van con la pizza.

Cansado de aquél juego que estaba haciendo el rubio se acomodó cerca de la barra.

-¿No te lo imaginas?- Niall parecía tan entusiasmado que a Zayn le dio un poco de miedo.

Eleanor lo observo desde detrás y rodo los ojos- Deja de jugar Niall, es para la estación de bomberos, Styles llamó y pidió una pizza y 5 de esos panques de queso.

La cara de Niall de decepción casi se compara con la de asombro de Zayn. 

-Joder Eleanor- dijo el rubio sin pensar.

Eleanor agrando los ojos y negó con la cabeza- No permito que me hables así- le dijo.

El rubio se disculpó y parecía tan avergonzado que se dio vuelta y se metió a su cocina. Nadie presto atención a Zayn.

-¿Por qué no pueden venir por las cosas ellos?- dijo finalmente a Eleanor, mientras la chica le servía un café a una muchacha.

-Porque ellos pidieron que se las lleváramos- lo observo- Zayn si entiendes que si se te da una orden debes obedecerla.

Zayn bufó un poco, no es que el no supiera seguir ordenes, era solo que no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a la estación. 

-¿Está todo listo?- dijo resignado.

Eleanor asintió- dijeron que si no había nadie abajo, subieras a dejar las cosas.

Zayn se removió incómodo y puso encima de la pizza la bolsa de panques. Dando un suspiro, cruzo la calle.

Llego a la estacion donde observo a Will saliendo de la que sabía era la oficina.

-¡Will!- lo llamó.

El bombero se detuvo y le sonrió.

-Hey Malik, ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó.

-Harry pidió estas cosas, ¿Te las puedo dejar a ti?.

Vio a Will negar- Lo siento, pero vas a tener que subir- le dijo- no creo que vaya a bajar por ellas, están muy cansados, ayer fue una noche fatal y estuvieron en dos incendios, afortunadamente no hubo heridos pero si tardaron mucho en apagar el segundo incendio. 

Zayn asintió comprendiendo un poco más- ¿Cómo subo?

Will lo miro extrañado- ¿Qué tal si pruebas con las escaleras?- se burló- están en el 3er piso.

Le dijo adiós con la mano y Zayn se encaminó hacia las escaleras, las subió con un paso demasiado lento y cuando llego al tercer piso, había una puerta y justo cuando iba a empujarla escucho unos sonidos extraños.

-Mmm…

Esa era la voz de Louis, Zayn arrugó el ceño y rezo porque no estuviera en una sesión de sexo con Harry porque sería muy incómodo. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho algo que lo detuvo.

-¿Así está bien Louis?- escuchó una voz decir rápidamente- Que tal si…

-Sí, mierda, ahí está bien….- Louis se oía muy complacido- que bien se siente.

Bueno esa había sido la voz de Louis y Zayn estaba lo suficientemente pendiente de Liam, así que sabía que la otra voz era la de Liam, pero no era posible que ellos estuvieran haciendo algo ¿O sí?,Se armó de valor y empujo un poco la puerta, le dio una mirada al cuarto, era grande con varias camas acomodadas en la pared, a su derecha pudo ver la puerta del baño, pero no vio a Louis y Liam hasta que camino unos pasos y se quedó de piedra.

No supo que le impresiono más, si ver a Louis sin su playera, con solo un bóxer puesto, tirado en la cama, boca abajo. O ver a Liam encima de él, llevaba puesto unos pantalonera de esas que se ajustaban al cuerpo y una playera negra, sin mangas, aparentemente y por el movimiento de sus manos, le estaba dando un masaje a Louis en la espalda. De ahí venían esos sonidos.

Se quedó un momento pensando que hacer, sería muy incómodo para él hacerles ver que estaba ahí, y por otro lado la vista no era mala, porque él no era estúpido y sí, Liam le gustaba, pero podía ver perfectamente que esa escena era muy provocadora.

Louis era un chico unos años más grande que él, Zayn siempre supuso que Liam también le llevaba unos años, el caso es que era muy guapo y estaba muy bueno, y el que Liam estuviera trepado encima de él, solo hacía que se mordiera el labio.

Alcanzaba a ver como las manos de Liam se paseaban por la espalda de Louis, hasta llegar hacia delante y por ese motivo sus músculos se tensaban cuando apretaba alguna parte.

Él no sabía si Liam estaba marcado por todo el cuerpo, suponía que sí, pero lo que veía era al jefe de bomberos con los bíceps más apetecibles que había visto. Y si a eso le sumábamos que estaba sentado en el trasero de otro de los bomberos más guapos, hacía difícil el decidir qué hacer. 

Vio a Liam sonreír, por primera vez desde que lo había visto y sintió un calor en el pecho. Se veía tan lindo, ni siquiera le importo ver a Liam acercarse al oído de Louis y susurrarle algo que hizo al chico retorcerse debajo de él. Pudo haberse quedado otros minutos más antes de hacerse notar, viendo a Liam reír y a Louis retorcerse, mientras a los dos se le marcaban los músculos, pero entonces escucho una voz detrás de él y se volteo con cautela.

-¿Te gusta la vista?

Harry estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido. Eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Zayn, lo que en verdad hizo que se sonrojara fue el hecho de que Harry estaba completamente desnudo y llevaba una toalla en la mano.

-La otra vez te lo dije en broma- le dijo mientras se acomodaba la toalla- pero esta vez va enserio- lo observo atentamente- Espero que estés viendo a Liam y no a Louis.

Zayn se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba celoso y arrugo el ceño, no iba a avergonzarse.

-Si me gusta la vista- le dijo.

Harry se rasco la nariz y negó- Mala respuesta.

Zayn se encogió de hombros- Es un bonito cuarto- dijo tratando de bromear.

-Espero que veas a Liam solamente la próxima vez- suspiro, luego dijo un poco más fuerte- ¡Deja de tocar a mi novio Liam!

Liam volteo la mirada y Zayn pudo ver como al instante su semblante cambio cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se bajó de encima de Louis y se sentó en la cama.

-¿A estas alturas estas celoso?- dijo Louis, que todavía no lo había visto- Sabes que solo quiero estar contigo.

Zayn escuchó aquello y le dieron celos, quería un novio como Louis. Harry rodo los ojos y le dio un beso en el hombro, cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Me estas mojando- Louis se levantó y fue cuando vio a Zayn- ¡Malik!

Zayn le saludo y le tendió la pizza a Harry que seguía viéndolo con un poco de desconfianza.

-No estoy celoso de Liam- dijo Harry mientras habría la pizza- pero creo que estaban perturbando a Malik.

Louis le sonrió un poco y tomo el pedazo de pizza que Harry le estaba dando, luego recargo barbilla en el hombro de Harry y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, mientras el rizado acariciaba esa mano con su pulgar.

-¿Me das los panques?- dijo Harry.

Zayn asintió y se los dio.

-Vamos Liam, ten tu comida.

Zayn había intentado no llevar su mirada hasta donde estaba la figura de Liam, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lo vio estirar la mano y tomar la bolsa completa, sacar uno de los panques y comérselo. 

Ahora que estaba más cerca de él, podía ver como su playera estaba toda sudada y como se marcaba su pecho. Intento controlarse un poco y se mordió el labio.

-¿Ya no te duele tanto?- Harry le dijo a Louis.

Louis negó-Me sirvió el masaje que Liam me dio- abrió la boca- Dame de comer, soy perezoso.

Harry le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y le dio un bocado más- ¿Cuánto te debo?

Zayn hizo mentalmente la cuenta y mientras Harry le pagaba, vio a Louis recostarse hacia atrás y decirle algo a Liam. El castaño arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza, luego para sorpresa de Zayn lo observo por unos segundos antes de tomar otro panque.

-Gracias- dijo Harry un poco más cordial- esta pizza es genial.

-Niall es bueno cocinando cualquier cosa- le dijo Zayn.

-Es justo lo que necesitamos después de todo el trabajo de anoche- Harry subió ambas piernas a la cama y por un momento pensó que la toalla se le caería.

-¿Fue muy pesado?- dijo Zayn genuinamente interesado.

Louis asintió- La gente debe dejar de poner tantas luces en una sola corriente.

Zayn asintió- Es lo que siempre le dije a mi madre, que no sobrecargara la corriente, que usara varias, o solo pusiera pocos adornos, es bueno para la seguridad y ayuda a cuidar la electricidad y la economía, hay muchas familias inconscientes y despreocupadas que incluso dejan las luces prendidas toda la noche y causan incendios horribles.

-A veces no lo saben, y no tienen la culpa de los accidentes- Liam dijo.

Fue seco y contundente, Zayn vio a Harry y Louis mirarse un momento antes de darle una mirada a Liam.

-Oye Malik, gracias por todo- Harry se puso de pie y lo tomo del brazo.

Zayn no entendió que había pasado, porque cuando Harry prácticamente lo saco de la habitación pudo ver a Louis dándole un apretón a Liam y vio al jefe negar con la cabeza y salir por otra puerta.

Se quedó unos momentos más en las escaleras, ¿Qué había hecho? Mentalmente se dio un golpe y más cabizbajo que antes se dirigió de nuevo a la cafetería. Había varios clientes y Zayn se dispuso a tomar órdenes y servir comidas sin descanso durante las próximas tres horas.

Así que para cuando pudo sentarse detrás de la barra y Niall se le unió, ya había repasado varias veces lo que había pasado. 

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Niall-¿Paso algo en la estación?

Zayn medito un momento y luego le contesto después de haberle dado una mirada a la cafetería y ver que nadie les estaba prestando atención.

-Me excite un poco por ver a Liam encima de Louis, vi a Harry desnudo- empezó a enumerar con sus dedos- Luego se enojó conmigo, Dije algo y al parecer Liam se enojó- suspiro – y creo que da unos geniales masajes.

Niall le dio una palmadita en la espalda- Amigo no entendí nada, pero estoy seguro que todo se soluciona con unas copas ¿quieres ir saliendo?

En otras circunstancias Zayn hubiera dicho que no, el día de mañana tenía clases, sin embargo quería despejarse un poco y para sorpresa del rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces voy a llamar a Amy para cancelar la cena- le dijo tranquilamente.

Zayn negó- Si ya tenías planes no importa…

-Nah- Niall hizo un ademan con la mano- la veo todas la noches en el departamento, no importa si hoy no llegó.

Zayn asintió y escucho como la sirena de uno de los camiones empezaba a sonar, hecho un vistazo esperando ver a Louis manejando, pero era Will el que llevaba el camión. 

Cuando salieron a las 10 de la noche, Zayn había subido su bicicleta al carro de Niall y el irlandés lo había llevado a un bar que él no conocía.

Si esa noche no le dio una congestión alcohólica supo que era por la buena suerte con la que a veces contaba. 

Habían bebido tanto que el barman, un amigo de Niall, tuvo que llamar a Amy para que fuera por ellos. 

Él había escuchado a la castaña preguntarle donde vivía, pero al parecer eso era una gran broma, porque se había partido de risa. Así que el miércoles no fue a la escuela y había amanecido con otro fuerte dolor de espalda sumado al de su cabeza, en el sofá del departamento de Niall.

Se despertó por el sonido de alguien preparando el desayuno y segundos después vio a Amy salir de la cocina con solo una playera gigante encima. Volteo la mirada y Amy le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no creo que yo tenga algo que a ti te guste- le dijo Amy y le dio un café- está muy cargado.

Zayn lo agradeció- ¿Fui un desastre ayer?

Amy contuvo la risa- Solo me dijiste que eras completamente gay y que yo no te parecía nada atractiva.

Se sonrojo tanto que quiso esconderse- Amy yo…

-No importa, estabas muy tomado, creo que hasta besaste a Niall.

Zayn escupió la mitad del café que tenía en la boca y Amy estallo en carcajadas- No es verdad- sonrió.

La vio caminar hacia los cuartos y entonces volteo la mirada.

-¿Quién es Liam?

Zayn se sorprendió- ¿Qué?

-La otra cosa que repetiste toda la noche fue su nombre: Liam- luego le giño el ojo- y dijiste algo de que apagara el fuego que había desatado.

Zayn se hundió en el sillón y espero con todas su fuerzas que Niall no hubiera escuchado eso,porque entonces sería su fin.

 

El jueves había sido un pésimo día, se levantó tarde porque la noche pasada había llegado a su casa y olvido poner su celular con la alarma. Así que tuvo 10 minutos para cambiarse y llegar a la escuela, no podía darse el luego de faltar de nuevo. Suficiente con el día anterior. Tomo su bicicleta pero un gato se le atravesó, y perdió tiempo en acomodar la llanta, al final pedaleo lo más rápido que pudo, con una llanta en mal estado.

De todas maneras llego tarde y tuvo un trabajo extra que hacer el sábado. Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y estuvo durante todas las otras clases pensando en todo, menos en lo que debería.

Seguía con su asqueroso dolor de espalda. Horrible y no estaba por mejorar.

Cuando salió de su última clase, lo detuvo su asesor y preguntó por qué había faltado, Zayn no tenía una buena excusa y revisó un regaño, que además de hacerlo sentir mal, lo hizo perder tiempo. Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su bicicleta y al dar vuelta se topó con alguien y tiro sus libros.

-Lo siento- dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-No importa Zayn- escucho una voz gruesa.

La conocía, claro que sí. Levantó la mirada y observo a Danielle sonreírle.

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo Zayn y le dio los libros.

-Creo que eso debería de preguntártelo yo- murmuro- te ves fatal.

Zayn se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba mucho seguir con esa conversación.

-¿Hoy trabajas en la cafetería?

Bueno al parecer no iba poderse deshacer de Danielle tan fácilmente y cuando él siguió su camino la chica lo siguió.

-Si

-¿Vas tarde no?

Zayn no contesto y suspiro frustrado cuando vio su llanta totalmente inservible

-Parece que tienes problemas- Danielle se puso en cuclillas y observo de cerca la llanta-Puedo llevarte al trabajo.

Zayn medito un momento y suspiro resignado. No tenía otra opción, Eleanor estaba enfadada con ellos por haber llegado con aliento alcohólico ayer y no estaba nada contenta, no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

-¿Me harías ese favor?- dijo resignado.

-Claro, toma tu bici y sígueme, ya llegaron por mí.

Zayn se colgó bien la mochila y siguió a Danielle con la bicicleta en un lado, vio a la chica acercarse a un carro rojo con los vidrios polarizados, luego le hizo un ademan con la mano y se acercó.

-Vamos sube atrás la bicicleta- le dijo, luego se inclinó hacia la ventana y la golpeo- Baja esta ventana y abre la cajuela Liam.

Zayn estuvo seguro de haberse quedado paralizado unos momentos, porque no encuentra otro motivo por el que Danielle tomara la bicicleta y ella misma la subiera.

-¿Tengo que cargarte a ti también?- dijo Danielle jugando- Sube o vas a llegar tarde.

Zayn asintió y se subió al asiento trasero. Vio a Liam en el asiento del piloto, con unos lentes de sol y a Danielle en el del copiloto.

-Hola jefe- dijo Zayn- Gracias por llevarme.

-No importa- Liam contesto y arranco el auto.

Zayn estaba muy incómodo, y solo podía oír el parlotear de Danielle, Liam solo asentía y le contestaba con frases pequeñas como: “Yo te lo había dicho” y “Claro que lo sabías”. Al parecer Danielle había sido aceptada con otra beca más. A Zayn le dieron celos, aunque no supo si era por la beca o por el hecho de que hablara tan fluidamente con Liam. 

Se preguntó por qué Liam la recogía en la escuela y con un poco de dolor pensó que seguramente tenían una relación.

Vio el reloj. 12:10. Tenía veinte minutos, pero al parecer no iba hacia la cafetería porque Liam dio vuelta en un lugar que no era y se estaciono en un edificio. 

-Yo me quedo aquí- dijo Danielle- Liam puede llevarte.

Zayn gimió bajito pero asintió. Vio a Danielle bajar del carro y el hizo lo mismo, cuando estaba a punto de subirse al asiento del copiloto Liam hablo.

-¿Danielle, puedes darme la chamarra que deje en la sala?

La morena asintió y subió los escalones de dos en dos, mientras Zayn entraba en el carro.

Confirmado, tenían algo. Fue muy incómodo esperar a Danielle, porque Liam solo miraba por el espejo y daba unos golpecitos en el volante, la chica regresó y le dio la chamarra.

-Bueno Zayn, espero que tu día mejore- sonrió- y ahora ya sabes donde vivimos, puedes venir cuando quieras.

Zayn no pudo resistirse cuando la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sonríe Liam- Danielle le dijo- vas a asustar a Zayn.

Liam le dio una mirada y la chica le mando un beso, la vieron dirigirse de nuevo al edificio y Liam no arranco hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Zayn se obligó a tranquilizarse y pensó en lo que Niall le iba a decir cuando supiera que había estado a solas con Liam y no había hablado con él algo productivo, así que respiro y sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Es su carro?- le preguntó.

Liam negó- Es mío y de Danielle- le dijo- y no es necesario que me hables de usted.

Zayn asintió- Es la costumbre.

El bombero no le dio ni una mirada y siguió manejando, Zayn empezó a reconocer el lugar y supo que no tardarían mucho en llegar.

-¿Y hay mucho trabajo hoy?- dijo sin pensarlo.

Liam arrugó el ceño- No puedo saber cuánto trabajo voy a tener, no controlo el fuego.

Zayn se encogió en el asiento y se negó a seguir intentando entablar algo, Liam era imposible. 

Tamborileo los dedos sobre el asiento y observo una de las credenciales que colgaban. 

Era de un Liam más joven, agudizo la vista y leyó el nombre de procedencia. Londres.

¿Qué hacía Liam en un pueblo como Doncaster?, cuando era de Londres. Se mordió el labio y lo intento de nuevo.

-El otro día que lleve la pizza y los panques…- le dijo y Liam asintió con la cabeza- no sé qué paso, pero creo que debo disculparme. Lo siento.

Vio a Liam tensar el agarre del volante- No tienes que hacerlo.

-Pero dije algo ¿no?

Liam volteo la cabeza y Zayn no supo si lo estaba viendo a los ojos o no, porque sus lentes le impedían darse cuenta.

-Escucha- le dijo fríamente- no me gusta hablar de esto, pero sé que Harry y Louis te lo van a decir de todas maneras, solo para que dejes de preguntar- quito las llaves y apago el auto- mi familia murió en un incendio, mi madre olvido apagar las luces por la noche, todo se quemó- dijo duramente- ahora deja de pensar que dijiste algo, solo eras ignorante de mi vida, no tienes por qué saberlo- Zayn sintió un pinchazo en el estómago- llegamos, puedes bajar.

Zayn le dio una mirada y vio la estación de bomberos y la cafetería, de pronto se sintió avergonzado y bajo lo más rápido que pudo del carro.

-Gracias- murmuro cuando estuvo fuera del carro y del lado de Liam.

El bombero no dijo nada y Zayn lo vio manejar hacía la parte de atrás de la estación, donde sabía que estacionaban sus carros los bomberos.

Niall lo vio desde dentro y salió cuando vio que no entraba.

-¿Y eso?- le dijo curioso-¿Qué hacías con el jefe?

Cuando Zayn no contesto, Niall se puso frente a él y se preocupó un poco cuando vio a su amigo con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Zayn?

-Me gusta ¿sabes?- dijo Zayn en un tono de voz bajo- en verdad me gusta, al principio solo era por el físico, porque bueno, él es perfecto.

-Nadie es perfecto- Niall le dijo.

-Lo es para mí- dijo Zayn- tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto, aunque casi nunca me mira.

El rubio no entendía.

-Luego Harry y Louis hablaban tanto de él, que me gusto su forma de ser- sonrió- aunque nunca hace nada cuando viene.

-No te entiendo.

-Pero creo que no encajaríamos, yo no tengo entrada en su mundo- dijo- él es organizado y bueno, yo soy todo lo contrario.

Niall le dio un apretón cuando Zayn lo observo- No soy lo suficiente para él.

-Oye no- Niall negó- tu eres un gran partido.

-A demás creo que tiene una relación con Danielle ¿Sabías que viven juntos?

El rubio negó.

-Sé que no debo de pensar en él, además creo que ayer la cague- Zayn se acercó a Niall y se encogió de hombros- Creo que es un poco doloroso.

Niall no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a su amigo, dejo que rodeara su cintura y apoyara su barbilla en su hombro. El rubio no estaba de acuerdo con que era un poco doloroso, por su mirada le dolía y mucho.

*

Zayn estuvo toda la tarde distante y claro que su amigo lo notaba. Había servido al menos dos órdenes erróneas y Eleanor ya le había echado el ojo. 

Así que cuando esa noche cerraron, Niall decidido esperar a su amigo y hablar con él.

-¿Te llevó a casa?- le dijo Niall mientras veía a Zayn buscar algo.

-Mierda- le escuchó murmurar.

Niall se extrañó pero Zayn negó con la cabeza- Deje mi bicicleta en el carro de Liam.

Su amigo se recostó sobre la fría pared y empezó a patalear contra el asfalto y Niall suspiro y lo detuvo con una mano.

-Podemos ir por ella- lo tranquilizo.

Zayn lo observo y se zafo del agarre- Puedo hacerlo solo, no quiero que digas cosas que solo empeoren todo.

El rubio se sintió ofendido, pero no le dijo nada y lo vio cruzar la calle y dirigirse a la oficina.

Nuevamente Will estaba en ella, sentado mientras veía televisión.

-¿Will?- lo llamó.

Will dio un respingo y se enderezo un poco- ¿Qué pasa Malik?

-¿El jefe sigue aquí?- murmuro rápidamente, tratando de salir rápido- Necesito que me regrese algo.

Will levantó el teléfono y Zayn espero en la puerta.

-Hola- lo escucho decir- Si, Malik está aquí, dice que necesita ver al jefe-arrugó el ceño y suspiro- está bien, yo le digo.

-¿Y?

-Liam está ocupado, pero dijo que Danielle podía darte lo que buscabas, ella está en la habitación del fondo.

Fantástico, Liam ni siquiera quería verlo, Zayn asintió, le dio las gracias y camino hasta donde se encontraba Danielle, podía ver su cabellera antes de llegar. La vio con unos auriculares puestos mientras estudiaba. No quiso interrumpirla, pero en verdad necesitaba su bicicleta, tenía que componerla para llegar mañana a la escuela.

-Danielle- la morena levanto la mirada- deje mi bicicleta en el carro de Liam.

La chica se puso de pie y le mostro una perfecta sonrisa- Claro, la verdad es que estaba esperando que llegaras antes.

Zayn se hizo a un lado y vio como Danielle lo observaba de reojo, fueron por un pasillo y vio a algunos de los bomberos saludar a Danielle, unos cuantos también lo saludaban a él.

Cuando llegaron al auto rojo, Danielle abrió la cajuela y Zayn pudo sacar su bicicleta, aunque estaba atorada y batallo un poco.

-¿Paso algo con Liam?

Zayn apenas y había dejado su bicicleta en el piso y Danielle había hecho esa pregunta, esa extraña pregunta.

-¿Tenía que pasar algo?- dijo a la defensiva.

Danielle cerro la cajuela y se encogió de hombros- Solo pensé que tal vez y algo hablaron, porque Liam está un poco extraño.

-¿Un poco?- se burló sin querer Zayn.

Danielle arrugó el ceño y Zayn pudo ver un poco de nerviosismo en su mirada.

-Él es un poco alejado pero es una buena persona, solo creí que podían conocerse un poco más.

Zayn aventó su bicicleta un poco cansado-¿Conocernos?,mira Danielle no entiendo que mierda dices- le dijo fuertemente- estas saliendo con él y me dice eso.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y negó- Yo no estoy saliendo con Liam

Se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que había escuchado e hizo una mueca-¿No salen?

Danielle negó, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran de un lado a otro.

-De todos modos no sé qué quieres de mí- le dijo Zayn cansado.

-Yo solo creí que ustedes podían tener una interesante conversación- se excusó.

Zayn movió su cabeza- No intentes nada.

-¿No quieres nada con él?

Zayn tomo su bicicleta y la cargo con un brazo, luego se detuvo- ¿Por qué de pronto parece que hay demasiadas personas interesadas?

La chica lo siguió -¿Demasiadas?

-Tu, Niall…-Zayn siguió su camino de regreso por el pasillo- no me interesa- mintió.

-Yo no lo creo- Danielle le sonrió un poco más amigable- Harry dice que lo observas de una forma muy particular.

Zayn rodo los ojos- Lo que pasa es que Harry cree que estoy viendo a Louis con otros ojos, y solo quiere que deje de hacerlo.

-Yo creo que harían una linda pareja.

Bufó molesto- No te ofendas, pero no me conoces, no eres mi amiga y lo más que hemos hablado es hoy, así que no sabes si haríamos una buena pareja o no.

Danielle se cruzó de brazos-Solo pensé.

-No pienses nada que tenga que ver con migo- dijo y se volteo para verla de frente- No tenemos nada en común, así que si me ayudaste por la mañana para acercarme a Liam- le dijo- no lo vuelvas a hacer- suspiro- Estoy harto de que me atosiguen con hablarle a Liam, yo no quiero, y no creo que él lo quiera.

Se dio la vuelta y lo primero que vio fue a Harry bajando de las escaleras y delante de él a Liam, que estaba observándolo de reojo apoyado en la pared.

Ni siquiera se sonrojo, estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse o sentirse mal, pero sabía que los dos habían oído todo.

-Gracias- dijo Zayn a Danielle, luego observo a Liam- siento si te moleste en la tarde con lo de traerme, y si te interrumpí ahora.

Vio a Niall hablando con Will y el rubio se acercó luego de hacerle un ademan.

-Estaba entrenando un poco con los chicos- Liam contesto y Zayn asintió.

-¿Listo?- Niall le preguntó- Hola Harry- dijo observando a los chicos- Hola Danielle y Hola jefe- Niall hizo un ademan de saludar con la mano en su cabeza.

Zayn lo jalo del brazo- Vámonos.

El rubio lo observo de reojo y asintió y juntos salieron de la estación de bomberos- ¿Zayn?

El chico solo suspiro-¿Puedes dejarme en mi casa y ya?

Niall asintió y abrió la cajuela para que Zayn pudiera meter su bicicleta, luego subió al coche y espero a que Zayn se subiera en él.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Niall.

-¿Cómo es posible que este triste porque termino algo y nunca lo empecé?- le dijo en voz baja mientras veía los carros de su lado.

-¿Tal vez porque ni siquiera lo intentaste?- le contesto.

Zayn no dijo nada, pero era justo eso lo que le molestaba. El no haber intentado nada y que de todas maneras todo se terminara. 

Llegaron a su casa y Niall se bajó del coche para ayudarlo a abrir la puerta- ¿Quieres hablar?

-Quiero dormir.

Niall tomo eso como una sutil forma de pedirle que se largara y le sonrió- Mañana nos vemos.

Zayn entró a su casa y fue al garaje por un poco de herramienta, pasó la próxima media hora arreglándola y cuando termino fue a su computadora, tenía que hacer un trabajo para mañana, así que a las 12 de la noche pudo al fin descansar un poco y relajar los hombros. 

Pero no se durmió. 

Vio la pantalla de su computadora y antes de darse plenamente cuenta ya estaba buscando en Goggle; Liam Payne. Londres. Incendio.

No salieron muchos resultados, y al menos los primeros 10 eran de un reportaje sobre la generación en que Liam se graduó de bombero y pudo saber que había sido el mejor de su generación. Otros contaban que era el bombero más joven en convertirse en jefe de una estación,en Doncaster.

Solo los últimos dos artículos decían algo del incendio en el que estuvo involucrado de pequeño, eran cosas muy generales, pero pudo saber que murieron sus dos hermanas y sus padres y que él fue el único sobreviviente.

Abrió una foto y su corazón se contrajo. Era un Liam pequeño, de unos 6 o 7 años, estaba siendo cargado por un bombero mientras dirigía su carita llena de humo hacía una casa en llamas.

Cerró la pantalla y sintió que estaba violando la privacidad de Liam. Subió a su cuarto y después de ponerse su pijama trato de dormir. 

Pero no pudo.

Se dio vueltas sobre la cama por al menos media hora antes de decidir pensar en Liam, no era tonto, sabía que Liam tenía una especie de aversión hacia él, y no entendía por qué, si nunca habían hablado hasta apenas ayer, y no se conocían de nada. Ahora sabía un poco de su pasado, pero había sido algo confesado para que no anduviera preguntando por ahí, como para quitarlo de encima.

Pero no era cobarde, y tenía ganas de conocerlo mejor, solo que no quería que Niall lo estuviera presionando y mucho menos que Danielle estuviera organizando como hacer que se quedaran a solas.

Incluso pensó en lo peligroso que podía ser Harry, solo tenía la idea de que pudo haber visto a Louis y le fue con el chisme a Danielle. Tenía que andarse con más cuidado, Louis le caía bien, pero no quería nada y no tenía ganas de que las cosas se malinterpretaran con Harry.

Supo que iba a hacer. Tenía que hablar con Harry y aún más importante, tenía que empezar a ser más natural con Liam, si no era para llegar a tener algo, era para que Liam se quitara esa mala impresión que Zayn sabía, le había dado.

Un poco más decidido se quedó dormido.

*

El viernes llegó justo a tiempo a la cafetería, tuvo que pedalear más fuerte, porque aún estaba un poco dura la llanta.

Los bomberos ya estaban comiendo y él solo tuvo que limpiar unas cosas, no quedaban muchos de ellos, solamente Caroline y Will que estaban conversando y Harry y Louis estaban terminando un platillo enorme de comida.

Le dio una mirada a Eleanor, que parecía muy interesada en el teléfono y luego sirvió dos refrescos a unas chicas que estaban conversando. Se limpió las manos y se acercó a Harry.

-Oye- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Harry disminuyo su sonrisa un poco, y le dio un saludo con la mano, Louis le sonrió y siguió susurrándole algo al oído que hacía que Harry le diera unos golpecitos en el brazo.

-Tengo que decirte algo- dijo impaciente Zayn, viendo que Eleanor seguía en el teléfono- No me gusta Louis.

Louis levantó la mirada y arrugó el ceño y Harry lo observo divertido- ¿De verdad?

Zayn asintió- No es que no esté guapo y buenísimo- le dijo con sinceridad y Louis sonrió- solo que no es mi tipo.

-No claro que no, tu estas interesado en bomberos de más rango- dijo jugando Harry.

-Deja de decir eso- Zayn le advirtió- y deja de decirle a Danielle que hacer.

Louis dejo de comer y vio a Harry-¿Qué hiciste?

Harry se encogió de hombros- Pensé que te estaba viendo a ti.

La verdad es que Louis no comprendió pero siguió comiendo y Zayn se sentó en una de las sillas de tras de la barra. Volteo la mirada cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta del baño y vio a Liam secarse las manos.

Claro, por eso había panques de queso al lado de Harry.

Zayn se removió incomodo, pero fiel a lo que se había propuesto en la noche se obligó a iniciar una conversación. Solo para que Liam se quitara la idea que tenía en la cabeza de él, pensó.

-¿Quiere algo de tomar jefe?- le preguntó.

Harry se burló por el tono de su voz y Louis le dio un golpe.

-Un jugo por favor- dijo Liam y Zayn se levantó y fue por el jugo, ni siquiera le preguntó cuál quería.Era jugo de manzana, siempre era de manzana.

-Aquí tiene- dijo.

-Gracias- Liam le dio un trago y lo observo a los ojos.

Zayn tuvo que luchar para no voltear la mirada, porque era la primera vez que realmente se veían a los ojos, y no pudo evitar admirar el color y las cejas pobladas que los enmarcaban.

-¿Arreglaste tu bicicleta?

Louis y Harry voltearon a verlo, y eso que estaban en una pequeña sesión de besos, Harry sorprendido le dio un beso a Louis en la sien y vio a Zayn.

Liam le estaba preguntando algo, a él, directamente y Zayn olvido de pronto como es que se formaban las palabras.

-Te preguntaron algo Zayn- escuchó la voz del rubio a sus espaldas y luego sintió un pellizco en la espalda.

-Sí, la arregle- dijo – Aunque esta todavía un poco dura, pero se debe de aflojar.

Liam asintió- ¿Estas con Danielle en la escuela?

Zayn negó- ¿Danielle no se lo dijo?

Eleanor llegó y apuró a Niall con la comida, luego observo a Zayn sentado y negó con la cabeza- Sabes algo, creo que te has vuelto un holgazán.

Zayn se puso de pie y Louis rodo los ojos- Vamos Eleanor, no hay clientes que atender, mejor ve y prepárame un café.

La chica lo observo y se alejó, Zayn se quedó de pie y escuchó a Liam nuevamente hablar, nuevamente a él.

-No le pregunte nada, ni siquiera sabía que estaban en la misma escuela- murmuro y le dio un trago a su jugo- y no me llames de usted, no soy tantos años mayor.

Zayn empezó a sentirse más relajado- Yo estudio para ser profesor- dijo- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó aquello inclinándose un poco.

Liam no lo noto, parecía interesado en su panque y arrugo el ceño- 25

Zayn mando esa información a las cosas que no debe de olvidar.

-Ten tu café Louis- dijo Eleanor que ya había regresado.

Zayn vio a Eleanor recargarse y ver mientras Louis se tomaba su café, el chico le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te lo juro, me casaría contigo solo por el café que preparas.

Eleanor negó y observo a Harry- No, que va, a mí no me van los tríos y estoy segura de que no vas a dejar a Styles por mí.

Louis sonrió y Harry arrugó el ceño pensativo.

-¿No te van?- se burló él rizado y observo a Niall salir de la cocina limpiando sus manos- Recuerdo una fiesta en la secundaria, estabas tan contenta con Stanley y Andy…

Eleanor rodo los ojos y le dio un zape en la cabeza. Niall y Zayn se observaron sorprendidos.

-Vamos Styles, rétame- le dijo en voz profunda- tengo tantas cosas que decir de ti- le sonrió maliciosamente- tengo tantas historias de Felicity, de Emily…

Harry puso una mano sobre la boca de Eleanor y ella se hizo hacia atrás.

-No le van los tríos Louis- dijo Harry un poco divertido- Es una chica de buenas costumbres.

Louis sonrió ampliamente e incluso Liam hizo una mueca. 

-¿Se conocen desde la escuela?- dijo Niall

Eleanor asintió y luego se fue a cobrar a las chicas que habían estado comiendo.

Louis se encogió de hombros-¿No lo sabían?- les dijo y ellos negaron- Se conocen desde la guardería.

Zayn abrió los ojos sorprendido, la verdad es que los dos parecían muy distantes e incluso se hablaban por su apellido.

-Son esa clase de amigos que siempre vas a tener, pero que es difícil tener una buena relación con ellos siempre- Louis termino de comer y Harry asintió.

-Es solo que ella y yo hemos tenido algunas discusiones- el rizado la observo- pero siempre volvemos a ser amigos.

Zayn vio a Liam ver el reloj y apuro su comida.

-Calder, ven y cóbrame- dijo Harry y se cruzó de brazos.

-No debería de dejarte entrar aquí- le dijo Eleanor mientras le daba la cuenta- Lo hago por Louis.

Harry despreocupadamente se bajó de su silla- No eres tan mala, no me dejarías morir de hambre.

Louis le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y Harry le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza-¿Vienes Liam?

Liam asintió-¿Cuánto te debo?- le dijo a Eleanor.

-No, así está bien- dijo Zayn y Eleanor dejo la cuenta en su mano.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso- dijo Liam.

-Es por agradecimiento- Zayn contesto- por haberme traído ayer, no me gusta deber favores y necesito pagártelo.

Para su sorpresa Liam asintió- A mí tampoco me gusta deber nada.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cafetería cuando Niall le dio un empujo y Zayn reacciono, camino hasta la entrada, donde Liam estaba acomodando su camisa.

-Y espero que sea borrón y cuenta nueva- dijo- por cualquier cosa que hayas pensado de mí ayer.

Liam parecía un poco sorprendido y lo vio quedarse pensativo por unos momentos, luego asintió y le tendió la mano.

-Nada paso ayer.

Zayn tomo la mano y la apretó fuertemente, Liam se dio la vuelta y los tres bomberos volvieron a la estación.

-Se te va a caer la baba Malik.

Esa voz era de una mujer, y Zayn la oía fuertemente todas las tardes. Caroline, ella era la mujer más habladora que conocía y con una risa que te hacia tapar los oídos. Era una de las 4 chicas que trabajaban en la estación como bomberos. 

-No se por qué me dices eso.

Y era verdad, Zayn no se llevaba mal con ella, solo que nunca había intercambiado mucha plática, así que no entendía aquel comentario. Ella se alejó un poco.

-Mi cuenta- le dijo.

-Son 8 dólares- Zayn tomo el dinero y justo antes de salir Caroline se detuvo.

-Lo siento si te sorprendió lo que dije, pero Danielle dijo algo sobre tú y Liam.

Salió y Zayn ahogo un gemido. ¿Qué pasaba con Danielle?, ¿Iba a ir por el mundo contando cosas sobre él y Liam?

Will no tardo en seguir a sus compañeros y por unos minutos la cafetería se quedó sin clientes.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos que conocías a Harry?- Niall seguía ofendido por haber ocultado esa información.

-Yo no necesito que ustedes sepan a cuanta gente conozco, además no es nada del otro mundo- sonrió- cuando salimos de la escuela yo me fui a vivir a Londres y Harry entro a la preparatoria.

Zayn estaba un poco interesado.

-Cuando mi tía me dejo encargada de este lugar- les dijo – vi a Harry por la ventana, pero solo fue un segundo, luego deje de verlo. Fui a preguntar a la estación y me dijeron que iba a trabajar como bombero- de pronto le dio una ataque de risa- debieron haber visto su cara cuando me vio ahí y pensó que yo también era bombero.

Niall se cruzó de brazos y Zayn se subió a un banquito y apoyo su cara en sus manos.

-El punto es que Harry y yo si nos conocemos y somos amigos, solo que tenemos esa amistad que es preferible no tener cerca siempre- se encogió de hombros- conocemos muchas cosas el uno del otro y es fácil lastimar a alguien cuando se sabe tanto.

Dijo aquello un poco más bajo y antes de que le pudieran preguntar algo se fue a la cocina.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Niall.

Zayn no sabía lo que pasaba pero entendió algo de lo que Eleanor decía. Era fácil lastimar a alguien cuando se sabían muchas cosas de esa persona, pero a veces se lastimaba más si se vivía en la ignorancia. 

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Liam el día anterior, mientras iban en el coche.

-¿Así que estas yendo por Liam?- Niall lo saco de sus pensamientos y Zayn sin pensarlo asintió-¿Sí?- el rubio parecía tan entusiasmado que Zayn se burló.

-Creo que tu estas más interesado que yo en esto.

-Pero claro- le dijo- Dios quiero que salgas y te diviertas- luego se quedó pensando- bueno, no sé si te vayas a divertir mucho con Liam, pero al menos vas a poder conseguir buen sexo.

Se sonrojo un poco y Niall le dio un suave golpe- En verdad me alegro que te animes.

Zayn asintió y su amigo se fue a la cocina.

-Si estoy más animado que antes- dijo Zayn viendo su mano y recordando el apretón que Liam le había dado.

*

El sábado por la tarde Zayn estaba en su casa, tratando de descifrar porque su ropa se había vuelto dos tonos más bajo. Había usado el mismo detergente de siempre, así que no entendía del todo que era lo que pasaba. Leía las instrucciones de lavado de nuevo, solo por hacer algo, cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Qué pasa Niall?- le dijo subiéndose a la lavadora.

-¿Olvidaste que íbamos a salir hoy?- escucho la voz del rubio.

Mierda. Si, lo había olvidado.

-Lo siento Niall- suspiro- ¿A qué hora se supone que debo estar listo?

-A las 7:30, tenemos que pasar por Harry y Louis.

-Claro, entonces a esa hora estoy listo, ¿Vas a pasar por mí?

El rubio lo pensó por un momento- Supongo que sí, a menos que Amy haya chocado el auto de regreso a casa, si algo pasa yo te mando un mensaje.

Zayn sonrió- Entonces hasta luego amigo.

Niall colgó y Zayn desistió de seguir buscando que era lo que había pasado con su ropa. Tenía que bañarse y cambiarse, y eran las 5:20.

Mientras escogía su ropa pensó un momento si era necesario salir esa noche, después de todo Niall y Amy estarían juntos, y Harry y Louis también, el no cuadraba mucho en esa salida. A menos que buscara con quien estar cuando llegaran a Factor. Pero no tenía ganas de entablar conversaciones estúpidas con alguien, aunque de lo que si tenía ganas era de un buen polvo, pero por algún motivo sentía que estaría engañando a Liam si se acostaba con alguien.

No entendía porque, Liam no era nada suyo, tal vez solo pensaba que estaba engañándose a sí mismo, y nunca había sido de esos que solo buscaban sexo y se iban por la mañana, prefería las relaciones duraderas, aunque hacía más de un año que no tenía una.

Se puso unos pantalones negros y una playera azul, su cabello estaba igual de acomodado que siempre y espero a que el rubio llegara. Se fijó en las cajas que había sacado el viernes pasado que había recogido su casa, estaban llenos de esas luces que su madre ponía en Navidad, él no tenía ganas de quebrarse la cabeza pensando como quedarían bien acomodadas, tal vez se las daría a Niall o se las mandaría a su mamá.

Justo a las 7:25 su puerta sonó y Zayn les dio un gritó para que pasaran.

-¿Y esas cajas?- dijo Amy tomada de la mano de Niall.

-Luces para adornar esta navidad, estaba pensando en regresarlas a casa de mis papas en Bradford.

Niall negó- Que va, hay que darle un poco más de vida a este lugar, ¿Qué tal si las acomodamos?

Zayn estaba dudoso- No lo sé, no es que me den muchas ganas de adornar, ya veremos.

Les hizo un ademan y tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su casa, vio el carro de Niall y se subió al asiento trasero.

-Vas a tener que hacerte muy delgado- dijo Amy mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y lo observaba.

-Siéntate bien Amy- dijo Niall y arrancó el automóvil.

Amy hizo un puchero, pero aun así se acomodó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerme delgado?- dijo Zayn.

-Harry y Louis no tienen coche- dijo Niall- y creo que Danielle viene.

-¿Qué?- Zayn se dejó caer contra el asiento.

-¿No te cae bien?- Amy preguntó curiosa.

-Es solo que no fui muy amable con ella la vez pasada, y no me disculpe.

No dijeron nada hasta que estuvieron frente a la estación de bomberos y los tres bajaron del coche. 

Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de fumar, pero se contuvo, se había propuesto dejar de hacerlo y tenía al menos dos semanas sin tocar un cigarrillo.

-Pero que diferente te vez sin un mandil encima Malik.

Zayn escuchó la voz de Louis y lo buscó con la mirada, estaba justo bajando de esa especie de tubo que los bomberos usaban para deslizarse. 

Iba impecablemente vestido con un pantalón verde que le llegaba a los tobillos, unos TOMS, y la playera negra que llevaba le quedaba muy bien.

-¿No pudiste utilizar solo las escaleras?- Harry bajo de éstas y seguido de él venía Danielle.

Los dos se veían muy bien, Harry llevaba un saco gris y los rizos perfectamente acomodados, Danielle llevaba puesta una minifalda y una blusa que le hacía mostrar la bonita figura con la que contaba.

-Es más emocionante deslizarme- dijo Louis y le dio un empujón por la espalda.

Niall presentó a Amy con los chicos y él fijo su mirada en alguien que estaba bajando las escaleras, por un segundo creyó que Liam los iba a acompañar, lo vio bajar vestido normalmente, unos pantalones y una camisa blanca. Estúpidamente sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Toma- le dijo a Louis- no dejes que Danielle toque el automóvil si es que bebe.

Danielle rodo los ojos y paso una mano por la cintura de Liam, vio como el jefe de bomberos se tensaba un poco pero no se alejó de la chica, a Zayn le hubiera gustado que sí.

-No voy a beber mucho Liam, yo puedo manejar.

Liam negó- No le des las llaves.

Louis asintió- Claro, pero pudiste haber dicho antes que nos ibas a dejar el carro y no habían tenido que venir por nosotros.

-Me disculpo- dijo Liam viendo a Niall y Zayn.

El rubio le dijo que no importaba, y Zayn se encogió de hombros, de todas maneras no era su carro.

-¿Liam?- Amy dijo aquello y observo a Zayn-¿Es él?

La verdad es que Zayn hubiera querido que se lo tragara la tierra justo en ese momento, Amy seguramente había recordado lo que la noche del martes había dicho mientras estaba bebido. No supo que decir, porque los ojos de Harry, Danielle y Louis estaban sobre él.

-Si Amy, él es el jefe de bomberos- dijo Niall- ya te lo he dicho varias veces- el chico abrazo a su novia, y Zayn vio como le dio un suave apretón en la cintura.

Amy comprendió que había metido la pata y le siguió el juego- Claro, es solo que no tenía idea de que fuera tan joven.

Danielle observo a Zayn y se alejó de Liam-¿Así que eres mi pareja esta noche Zayn?

El chico negó con demasiada fuerza- No te ofendas, pero no eres mi tipo.

Danielle lanzó una carcajada- Claro que no, me falta algo- dijo juguetonamente y Liam le dio una mirada de regaño- ¿Qué?- le dijo.

Liam negó y le susurro algo al oído, Zayn los vio alejarse un poco.

-Le está diciendo que hacer- dijo Harry- Danielle tiende a hacer algunas cosas extrañas en los antros.

-¿Por qué no viene con nosotros el jefe?- Niall preguntó.

Louis suspiro y Harry entrelazo la mano con la suya- Porque sería divertirse, y creemos que lo tiene prohibido- dijo jugando.

Danielle dio un gritito de frustración y todos voltearon a verla, mientras ella se alejaba de Liam.

-Estas advertida Danielle- le dijo Liam.

Danielle le hizo un ademán grosero con la mano y Liam rodo los ojos- Lo hago por ti.

Liam negó- No te he pedido nada.

Vieron a Danielle poner las manos en su cintura y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Harry hablo:

-Vámonos ya, la noche se va a terminar, y nosotros tenemos que estar de regreso en la estación a las 12 mañana, me quiero divertir.

Louis les dijo que esperaran un poco para que fuera por el coche, solo fueran unos momentos, escucharon un carro frenar justo enfrente de la estación y Louis los apuro con la bocina.

-Adiós jefe- dijo Niall y se subió al carro, Amy dijo adiós con la mano también.

-Adiós- Zayn espero a que Liam se despidiera, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar fue y subió a Danielle al carro que Louis manejaba, y cerró con mucha fuerza la puerta.

Se subió al carro de Niall y el rubio arranco, se hizo un poco hacía la ventana para poder ver a Liam.

-¿Así que ese es Liam?-Amy se burló.

Zayn asintió un poco sonrojado.

-Ya veo por qué lo mencionabas la otra noche, está hecho una preciosura.

Zayn se rio divertido por el comentario y Niall arrugó el ceño.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo a su novia.

Amy se rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Tu eres mil veces mejor que cualquiera- le dijo.

Zayn vio a Niall sonreír con suficiencia.

*

Mientras esperaban en la fila, para que los dejaran entrar, Danielle quedo delante de él y recordó que no se había disculpado por la forma en la que le había hablado la vez pasada.

-¿Danielle?- le llamó, la chica se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento la forma en la que te hable la otra noche- dijo- estaba muy cansado.

Danielle le dio un golpecito en el hombro y sonrió- No te preocupes, estabas enfadado, Liam también lo estaba.

Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿Liam estaba enfadado?

Fácilmente se dio cuenta que Danielle se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, así que no le quito la vista del encima, hasta que la chica suspiro derrotada.

-Eso de que le busque citas no le gusta- murmuro- se enfadó un poco por ponerte en esa situación cuando tú parecías muy incómodo.

Zayn no pudo preguntarle más porque el tipo de seguridad los hizo acercarse para revisarlos y él tuvo que abrir los pies mientras un muchacho le daba una repasada con sus manos por todo el cuerpo. Vio a Harry arrugar el ceño cuando el chico hizo lo mismo con Louis.

Entraron y buscaron una mesa, no era tarde, pero ya estaba casi lleno, así que prefirieron por alguna mesa cerca de la pista de baile.

Había sido una noche divertida, Niall y Amy trataban de incluirlo, pero la verdad es que no quería interrumpir, y Harry y Louis eran un torbellino de pasos de baile, eran tan divertidos que no podía seguirles el paso y Danielle, bueno, Danielle se había desaparecido con un chico, la veía bailar a lo lejos y sonreírle al muchacho. Estuvo echándole un ojo, porque Harry y Louis no parecían poner atención. 

Él mismo bailo un rato con un chico moreno, muy moreno, se llamaba Rupert y estaba guapísimo, pero cuando el chico le dijo que si quería salir de ahí con él e ir a su casa, supo que era el momento de detenerse, no quería nada con Rupert, que no fuera un simple y caliente baile. 

Regresó a su mesa y vio a Louis tomando algo, mientras Harry se quitaba el saco.

-¿Te divertías ahí Malik?- Harry preguntó.

-Sí- dijo- pero creo que no estoy con ganas de acostarme con un extraño despreocupadamente busco a Danielle con la mirada.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba Liam.

Casi se atraganto con la cerveza que se estaba tomando, Harry lo estaba viendo divertido, pero con un poco de curiosidad en su rostro-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros y dejo que Louis lo rodeara con sus brazos- Lo ves mucho, cuando piensas que no nos damos cuenta. 

Zayn se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza- Tú y Danielle deben de dejar de esparcir esos rumores, Caroline ya me hizo burla- le dijo.

Louis sonrió detrás de la oreja de Harry, donde estaba susurrándole algo.

-Liam parecía enfadado también- dijo.

-¿Cuándo?-Zayn se interesó.

-Hoy, mientras nos cambiábamos- Harry jalo a Louis- no le gusta que se metan en su vida.

Los vio irse a bailar, vio la melena de Danielle y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estas bien?-Danielle parecía hecha polvo, o había tomado mucho en poco tiempo, o había tomado algo más fuerte.

-¿Danielle?

La chica asintió y se recostó sobre la mesa, vio al chico con el que estaba bailando acercarse y tomar a Danielle del hombro.

-Vamos nena- le dijo y la jalo un poco.

Zayn se puso de pie y se interpuso- Creo que se terminó su baile- dijo.

El chico era un poco más bajo que él, así que le dio una mirada y resoplo.

-Ella dijo que estaba sola- murmuro.

-Ya vez que no- Zayn se cruzó de brazos y el otro chico se alejó.

Se quedó con Danielle las siguientes dos horas, tratando de que respirara menos agitada, los demás chicos siguieron tomando y solo Amy parecía aún sobria y ayudo a Danielle a ir al baño.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Zayn a Niall cuando lo vio caerse de lo borracho que estaba.

El rubio asintió y Harry se recostó a su lado, en el piso.

Louis negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano a su novio, para que se levantara, pero la realidad era que él también estaba borracho y solo logro caerse encima de los otros dos chicos. Se soltaron riendo y comenzaron a decir muchas idioteces.

Zayn los cuido con la mirada, mientras Amy volvía del baño con Danielle.

-Vomitó- dijo Amy- creo que es hora de irnos.

Zayn asintió y tomo a Danielle de la cintura- Vamos Harry- lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, mientras Amy hacia lo mismo con Niall.

El guio a Danielle y Harry, mientras Amy ayudaba a Niall y Louis, salieron a la fría noche y Danielle se acurruco un poco más contra él.

Decidieron subir a Niall en su carro y que Amy manejara, Louis se fue con ellos recostado en el asiento trasero.

Subió a Danielle a su coche, cuando le quito a Louis las llaves y Harry dejo que lo subieran al coche, estaba completamente dormido.

Se acercó a Amy- Creo que lo mejor es dejar primero a Danielle y luego dejar a los otros chicos, si se pone peor, es mejor que Liam este con ella. Sígueme.

Amy asintió y Zayn volvió al carro, se subió y arranco el coche.

-¿Danielle?-la llamó.

La chica se retorció en el asiento del copiloto.

Zayn prefirió no seguir molestándola, supuso que Liam estaría en la estación y se dirigió hacia haya.

Cuando llegaron se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta del lado de Danielle. Luego la cerró. Primero tenía que buscar a Liam.

No tardo mucho, el bombero estaba viendo la televisión en la oficina y Zayn toco la puerta.

-¿Jefe?- Liam levantó la mirada.

-¿Esta bien Danielle?- dijo Liam y Zayn negó-¿Dónde está?

-En su carro.

Liam salió de la habitación y se dirigió al coche.

-¿Y Louis?- murmuró mientras abría la puerta del coche y examinaba el rostro de Danielle.

-Esta igual de borracho, y Harry no está mejor- le dijo- quise dejar aquí a Danielle y luego llevarlos, aunque no se su dirección.

Liam saco a Danielle y la cargo, la chica rodeo el cuello de Liam y abrió un poco los ojos.

-Lo siento Li- le susurro.

-Vamos a hablar mañana- le dijo – ahora duerme.

Danielle asintió y le dio una mirada a Zayn- Gracias por cuidarme.

Zayn le sonrió- Que descanses.

Liam camino y le hizo un ademan a Zayn para que lo siguiera- Creo que lo mejor es que dejes aquí a Louis y Harry, ellos viven lejos y sería complicado que dieras con su casa a estas horas.

Zayn asintió-Voy a empezar a bajarlos.

Liam subió a Danielle y Zayn le dijo a Amy lo que iban a hacer, la chica ayudó a levantar a Louis mientras él iba por Harry.

Cuando Liam bajo, unos minutos después, tomo a Louis y Zayn hizo lo mismo con Harry.

-Sígueme- le dijo.

Harry no estaba tan pesado, pero era un borracho muy hablador.

-Déjenme en la cama con Louis- le murmuraba Harry en el oído y Zayn sintió cosquillas.

Liam recostó a Louis en una cama y le señalo la cama del lado derecho, Zayn dejo ahí a Harry y vio a Danielle dormida en otra cama.

-Gracias- le dijo.

-No hay problema- luego le tendió las llaves- Espero que Danielle se sienta mejor por la mañana, y ellos también.

Liam asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano, Zayn se quedó un momento observando a Danielle, cuando la chica hablo.

-No te enfades conmigo Liam- murmuro y Zayn pudo escucharla- no pude hacer nada para saber si quiere algo más.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y Liam le dio una mirada.

-Me voy- Zayn vio un extraño destello en Liam y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Amy lo llevó a su casa y Zayn se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y le removió el cabello al rubio.

*

Zayn se había burlado mucho de los bomberos y de Danielle el domingo que los vio, solo un poco más de lo debido.

Las cosas estaban bien, Noviembre había pasado tranquilamente, sorprendentemente pudo seguir entablando conversaciones rápidas con Liam, no era que conversaran de cosas muy trascendentales pero parecía que Liam no batallaba tanto para contestarle algunas cosas, ni para hacerle preguntas simples.

Niall lo había fastidiado mucho con eso de adornar su casa, y la primera semana de Diciembre lo ayudo a poner todas las luces. La casa había terminado quedando muy bonita, pero Zayn no podía dejar de pensar en Liam, cada que prendía las luces.

Un lunes Zayn había llegado a la cafetería y todo estaba muy lúgubre, no estaban todos los bomberos y Harry estaba muy cabizbajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó cuándo se acercó, detrás de la barra.

-Un incendio horrible- dijo quedamente- Louis esta lastimado.

Zayn se preocupó- ¿Pero está bien?

Harry asintió lentamente- le cayó una parte del techo encima, va a estar en reposo toda la semana, pero creo que le fue bien.

-¿Paso algo más?- Zayn le acaricio el hombro.

-Murió una niña y su padre- dijo- Liam está muy enfadado y culpable por eso.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y su primer impulso fue buscar a Liam con la mirada-´ ¿Por eso no está aquí?- dijo.

Harry asintió- Está tratando de buscar más trabajo, para no pensar.

-Pero no fue su culpa…

-Estaba a su cargo, toda la operación de apagar el incendio- Harry se puso de pie y dejo el dinero- él va a culparse.

Zayn lo vio salir y se sintió mal por los pobres bomberos, tenían que lidiar con el peso de muertes a lo largo de su trabajo.

Eleanor lo llamó y Zayn se puso a trabajar, aunque no podía quitar de su mente esa foto que había visto cuando investigo sobre Liam.

**

Había pasado una semana y Louis se había dado una vuelta para tomar un café. Eleanor se lo había regalado y Harry estaba muy contento aunque en ese momento no estaba ahí, sino en la estación.

-¿Y Liam?-Zayn tenía justo esa semana sin verlo.

Louis se encogió de hombros- Está tratando de matarse en el gimnasio- dijo- creo que quiere hacer tanto ejercicio como para sudar todo el cuerpo y desaparecer.

Zayn se mordió el labio y se le ocurrió algo-¿Crees que pueda llevarle algo de comer?

Louis medito un poco- Si no hablas mucho, creo que si- le dijo.

Zayn pidió permiso a Eleanor y la chica asintió, tomo unos panques de queso del mostrador y un jugo de manzana.

Le dio un saludo a Harry y el chico lo observo curioso-¿Qué haces?

-Llevarle de comer al jefe- sonrió- ¿Puedo subir?

Harry parecía dudar, pero asintió- Claro, yo subo en un momento.

Zayn no espero a que Harry terminara de hablar, subió de dos en dos las escaleras, de pronto muy feliz por ver de nuevo a Liam. 

Lo encontró con solo una pantalonera puesta, sin su camisa y Zayn tuvo que enfocar la mirada en su rostro, para no perderse en su perfecto abdomen.

-¿Jefe?- le dijo.

Liam levantó la mirada y lo observo extrañado-¿Qué quieres?

Zayn intentó no parecer afectado por el tono de su voz- Le traje algo de comer.

Liam se cruzó de brazos- No pedí nada.

-Lo sé, es solo que hace mucho que no comes panque de queso- sonrió- pensé que te gustarían.

Zayn no se inmuto cuando Liam no dijo nada y dejo los panques y el jugo en su cama.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo con cautela.

Liam no contesto-¿Necesitas algo más?

-Oye- dijo Zayn tratando de aligerar la conversación- solo quería ver como estabas, ya sabes como hacen los amigos.

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿Qué te hace pensar que somos amigos?- le dijo fríamente.

Zayn intentó no parecer afectado, pero hizo una mueca y sintió una mano en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y vio a Harry negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos Malik- murmuro- Liam no está de humor, pero no tiene por qué ser grosero- dijo más fuerte.

Liam rodo los ojos y salió del cuarto.

-¿Hice algo mal?- Zayn preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Liam es muy cerrado- Harry le recordó- creo que Danielle, Louis y yo somos los únicos amigos que tiene- le dio un apretón- y eso es porque nos hemos aferrado a él, si por Liam fuera, nos habría alejado de su vida.

Zayn no comprendió.

-¿Sabes lo que le paso a su familia verdad?

Asintió.

-Creemos que simplemente no se involucra con casi nadie, porque tiene miedo de perderlos también.

Zayn sintió un golpe en el estómago y asintió.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas-dijo Harry- y no te lo tomes personal, Liam es bueno, pero tiende a ser muy hiriente.

Cuando entro a la cafetería, no podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que Liam lo había visto cuando dijo que eran amigos, porque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué pensó que eran amigos?, solo se hablaban un par de veces a la semana.

Suspiro molesto consigo mismo y siguió con su trabajo.

*

-¿Y Liam?- Louis regresó a la estación de bomberos y subió a los cuartos.

Harry se encogió de hombros- Es un idiota.

Louis se acercó y lo observo de reojo-¿Qué paso?

-Fue muy grosero con Zayn- Harry se recostó sobre la cama.

-No debí decirle que podía venir a dejarle algo de comer- se sintió culpable Louis y se recostó junto a Harry, aprovechando que nadie estaba en el cuarto.

Harry arrugó el ceño- La cagaste Louis.

Louis le dio un golpe y se sentó a su lado- Lo vi platicar contigo antes de entrar ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

-Olvídalo Louis- Harry se sentó también- Es imposible que entiendas que Liam no quiere nada.

-¿Yo?- Louis ofendido se puso de frente a él- Discúlpame, pero yo no fui el que hablo con Danielle, ni el que está provocando que se vean a solas.

Harry bufó molesto- Eso es porque solo te preocupas por ti.

Se miraron un segundo y Louis relajo los hombros- Oye, basta, no quiero pelear por ellos, no debemos de meternos y punto, ya sabemos cómo es Liam.

Harry asintió, pero seguía un poco enfadado con Louis, y cuando su novio se recostó de nuevo en la cama y lo jalo con una mano, no le regresó la caricia, solo se quedó callado, viéndolo de reojo.

-Sé que sigues enfadado- Louis le dijo al oído- Tal vez esta noche te alegres un poco más.

Harry sin poder evitarlo sonrió y se volteo para verlo de frente- Ya veremos.

Se inclinó y beso su nariz, mientras Louis se acercaba más y se besaron en los labios, nada más haya que un roce, porque si Liam los veía iba a regañarlos. 

-Oigan- la voz de Liam llegó desde el fondo del cuarto y con un gemido los dos se separaron.

Liam estaba completamente vestido, y llevaba el cabello mojado.

-Dejen de hacer eso, están trabajando- murmuro y se sentó en su cama.

Louis vio como Liam le daba una mirada a los panques y el jugo que Zayn había llevado, y que al parecer no habían sido tocados. 

Harry se sentó con los pies descansando en el piso-¿No vas a comer?

Liam le dio una mirada- Tengo que pagar esto.

Louis vio a su novio bufar molesto y antes de que le dijera algo a Liam él lo regaño- Liam, por favor, es un gesto de cordialidad, sabe que estabas cabizbajo por lo del incendio, puedes solamente dar las gracias.

Harry bufó- Claro que no, el prefiere decir que no es su amigo, antes que dar las gracias.

Louis no comprendió- ¿De qué hablas?

-Le dijo a Zayn que no eran amigos, que porque pensaba eso.

Negó con la cabeza y Liam se puso de pie- Es la verdad, no le pedí que hiciera nada, no quiero deberle nada a nadie.

Harry se levantó molesto- A veces eres un completo idiota.

Salió del cuarto y Liam se quedó de pie, mientras veía la figura del rizado perderse.

-Pensábamos que te gustaba- dijo Louis tranquilamente.

Liam volteo su mirada hacia él y negó- Danielle piensa eso.

-¿Entonces no?- lo presiono Louis.

Liam parecía muy interesado en sus panques y el jugo, los tomo y comenzó a comer.

-¿Liam?

-No tengo tiempo- dijo al fin- necesito enfocarme en lo que de verdad importa, tal vez de esa manera, no vuelva a morir nadie mientras estoy a cargo.

Louis se acercó y pasó una mano por el cabello de Liam- A veces solo pasa Liam, deja de culparte- luego se encamino a la puerta, para buscar a Harry- Y tú también importas, debes de relajarte un poco o vas a terminar solo.

Salió del cuarto y Liam termino sus panques, se recostó cansado en la cama,pero no pudo dormir.

**

Zayn odiaba las mañanas en las que se levantaba y se sentía mal, y la última semana tuvo mañanas como esas todos los días.

No había vuelto a hablar con Liam, a pesar de que el lunes pasado había ido a comer junto a   
Danielle, la chica le había dado un saludo pequeño y Liam se había sentado en el fondo de la cafetería leyendo algo.

No le hablo, estaba todavía un poco dolido por lo que el jefe le había dicho, pero estaba aún más confundido sobre que poder decirle. 

Así que solo le llevo el pollo relleno con queso y su jugo de manzana, y cuando él y Danielle tuvieron que pagar, ni siquiera le hablaron, solo dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa.

Niall sabía que Zayn estaba triste, y cuando le pregunto a su amigo, Zayn le conto lo que había pasado, y él no sabía que decirle, Liam parecía tan impredecible que era aventurado dar cualquier consejo. 

Harry y Louis preferían no hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con Liam, pues parecían igual o más perdidos que Zayn, y no querían hablar de él en su presencia, las pocas veces que a ellos se les escapaba algo, fue como pudo enterarse de que Liam seguía enfrascado en el gimnasio y que visitaba continuamente a el niño que había sobrevivido al incendio. 

Al parecer Liam estaba muy encariñado con los niños que sufrían de algún incendio, Zayn supuso que era por lo que le había pasado. 

Harry decía que Liam pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital y que el mismo fue por el niño a   
acompañarla a la casa hogar donde vivirían. Se preguntó si Liam había pasado por lo mismo.

Un día mientras Danielle comía se lo preguntó.

-Claro que paso por lo mismo- dijo Danielle- Ahí fue donde nos conocimos.

Zayn se mordió el labio-¿También eres huérfana?

Danielle negó- Yo tengo padres, pero ellos no se quisieron hacer cargo de mi- se encogió de hombros- conocí a Liam el día que llegó a la casa hogar. Teníamos como 7 años los dos- sonrió- es mi única familia y soy su única familia- luego lo observo- Siento mucho si Liam te lastimo, no debí intentar nada, Liam prefiere una vida solitaria.

Zayn negó- No te preocupes, yo debí haber notado los límites.

Danielle había terminado de comer y se despidió pagando y dándole un beso en la mejilla, como siempre lo hacía.

*  
El 20 de Diciembre inicio como un día cualquiera, era sábado y Zayn se quedó en su casa envolviendo los regalos, iba a pasar navidad con su familia, porque su madre no podía dejar de trabajar ni en esas fechas, su hermana estaba en la universidad y si quería mantener la beca tenía que ayudar en la escuela en época de vacaciones, sus hermanas eran aún pequeñas para viajar solas y su padre tenía una fuerte gripa, que le impedía salir de casa.

Así que iría al siguiente día a Bradford, la verdad lo necesitaba, quería que su madre lo abrazara y que sus hermanas lo mimaran, tenía ganas de conversar con su padre y ver a sus amigos.

De todas maneras Niall no iba a estar en esa época, salía el 22 hacia Irlanda, oficialmente les presentaría a Amy, y los dos estaban muy emocionados.

La maleta estaba en la puerta de su cuarto, junto a los regalos. Había terminado temprano eran como las 6 de la tarde y se fue a prender las luces que habían puesto él y Niall, la verdad es que la casa parecía con más vida. 

Vio como una serie no prendía y se entretuvo al menos una hora arreglándola, al final la serie de luces prendía y apagaba de una forma que no era normal, pero él no sabía cómo hacerlo y prefirió dejarlo así, de todas maneras cuando regresará ya tendría que quitar las luces y guardarlas hasta el próximo año.

Le gustaban las luces que había puesto en el garaje, estaba la cara de Santa Claus, aunque también tenían una falla, pero ni siquiera intento arreglarla. 

Vio un programa de televisión, y se acurruco en el sofá, tenía que levantarse temprano para poder despedirse de Niall y Amy, incluso darle una rápida visita a Eleanor. Pensó en ir y decirles adiós a Harry y Louis, pero sabía que Danielle y Liam estarían por ahí, y eso sería muy incómodo.

No es que no quisiera saludar a Danielle, ¿Pero que iba a hacer con Liam?

Empezó a quedarse dormido, y antes de que tuviera que seguir con su horrible dolor de espalda, se puso de pie y apago las luces. 

Zayn siempre se fijaba que las luces se apagaran, que no hubiera alguna que estuviera parpadeando, o que la corriente se sobre calentara, pero esa noche estaba muy dormido. Así que no lo hizo.

**

Se despertó justo cuando empezó a faltarle el aire, al principio pensó que estaba en un sueño, pero cuando empezó a toser y se sentó sobre la cama, supo que algo andaba mal.

Había humo entrando por su puerta y se sentía tan caliente la habitación, que le costaba mucho respirar.

Se asomó por la ventana, y la abrió, se fijó bien y lanzó un gemido, la casa se estaba quemando. 

Entró en pánico, no podía saltar desde donde estaba, porque estaba en el segundo piso y sería como suicidio, fue por unas cobijas y las llenó de agua.

Tenía que bajar las escaleras e intentar salir de la casa, ese era el plan, pero justo cuando se había rodeado a sí mismo con la sabana empapada de agua, y quiso salir del cuarto, se tropezó con las maletas y los regalos y callo por las escaleras.

-Idiota- se dijo a sí mismo.

Desde el piso, hecho un vistazo a la sala y vio las cortinas quemándose junto al árbol de navidad. 

Estúpido fuego, iba a quemar toda su casa.

Intento incorporarse, pero el brazo izquierdo no le respondía y le dolía mucho el tobillo, como no pudo levantarse se enrollo más en la cobija, al menos el fuego no llegaría tan rápido. Se arrastró hacia la puerta, pero no pudo alcanzar la manija y empezó a sentir miedo.

-Tranquilo Zayn- se dijo a sí mismo- tienes que recordar respirar, solo eso, van a venir por ti, vamos tranquilo.

Se obligó a sentarse recargado sobre una pared, pero empezó a marearse, el humo le impedía respirar bien y dio un respingo cuando escucho caerse algo.

No supo que fue, pero lo hizo comenzar a sollozar, no quería morirse así, en medio de una casa en llamas.

Se sintió muy cansado y se dejó caer acostado sobre el piso, solo podía ver llamas y el humo le impedía distinguir donde estaba la puerta, supo que se iba a desmayar, lo sintió, y eso fue lo que más miedo le dio.

Lo único que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento fue la sirena de bomberos y rezó para que lo sacaran rápido.

Abrió los ojos un poco, cuando escucho que tumbaban la puerta, y no supo si fue su imaginación o realmente estaban ahí, pero distinguió los rizos de Harry y un segundo después vio los ojos de Liam, observarlo fijamente, pero se desmayó, y no supo nada más.

*

Zayn recordaba haber gritado mucho de dolor, la primera vez que despertó en el hospital, le dolía el brazo y las piernas, abrió los ojos y solo pudo distinguir a Niall en el fondo del cuarto, luego todo se volvió negro.

La segunda vez que despertó, lo hizo un poco más tranquilo, pero se asustó un poco cuando vio que no podía mover el brazo, volteo la mirada y vio un yeso sobre él. Luego sintió una punzada en su pierna, y la vio completamente vendada. Acerco la mano que podía mover a su rostro y se lo palpo, sintió unas raspaduras en la frente y en el labio, pero al menos estaba vivo.

-Hasta que despiertas- Amy le dijo.

Zayn la busco con la mirada y la vio sentada en una silla, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo.

-La casa se incendió, dicen que una de las luces hizo un corto e hizo que todas las demás se prendieran- le susurro- pero ahora estas bien, es lo que importa.

-¿La casa?- le dolía mucho hablar.

Amy parecía avergonzada- Se calló una parte del techo, del lado de la cocina, pero tu mama dice que el seguro debe pagarlo- le sonrió.

-¿Ma?- necesitaba un poco de agua.

Amy se dio cuenta y se acercó a darle un poco de agua con un popote- Tu madre llamó, dicen que van a hacer lo posible por estar aquí, pero es un poco complicado, además el doctor dice que estas bien.

Zayn asintió y le hizo un ademan con la mano-¿Ni?

Amy abrió los ojos- Dios, esta abajo comiendo algo voy a llamarlo, se va a poner muy feliz.

Zayn asintió y la vio salir del cuarto, hecho una mirada y vio la chaqueta de Niall y suspiro cansado.

Cuando su amigo entró, era un manojo de nervios, y estaba llorando mucho.

-Perdóname Zayn- le había dicho tomándolo de la mano- Si no hubieras puesto esas estúpidas luces.

Zayn negó con la cabeza- Estoy bien- dijo con algo de dificultad.

Niall de todas maneras se pasó la mitad del día diciéndole que lo sentía mucho y Zayn dejo que se disculpara, porque parecía hacerle bien.

Cuando el doctor llegó y lo reviso, Zayn estaba más despierto, sabía que su casa había sobrevivido y que podía regresar a ella a mediados de enero, Niall se ofreció al instante a darle alojamiento en su departamento. 

-¿No tienes que ir a Irlanda?- le preguntó.

Niall se mordió el labio- Creo que lo mejor es que me quede contigo.

Zayn negó- Ya viste que estoy bien, solo es guardar reposo.

Niall parecía dudar, pero de todas maneras asintió.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder salir?- dijo Zayn.

El doctor lo observo de reojo- Lo importante es checarte bien el pie, pero creo que podrás irte hasta el 26 de Diciembre.

Zayn gimió, iba a pasar su navidad en un hospital, intentó que Niall no lo notara y sonrió tratando de parecer de acuerdo.

-¿Pero si solo es el pie?- dijo Amy.

El doctor negó- Me preocupa todo el humo que aspiro, queremos ver si no hay reacciones en los pulmones y que el tratamiento se termine, de hecho no puedes estar hablando.

Zayn asintió y se recostó sobre la cama, mientras el doctor salía.

-¿Puedo pasar?-escuchó la voz de Eleanor.

La muchacha llevaba unas flores, y se acercó a darle un apretón de manos. Estuvo contándole algunas cosas y como es que Josh había renunciado de una vez por todas, al parecer tenía que contratar a alguien mientras Zayn se aliviaba.

Se fue apenas una hora después, y Amy dijo que también tenía que irse, Zayn le dijo a Niall que podían irse, pues mañana salían de viaje y tenían que arreglar todo.

Cuando salieron, eran las 8 de la noche y Zayn estaba cansado, una enfermera se pasó por su cuarto y le dijo que no estuviera triste, la noche de navidad hacían un show algunas personas y seguramente se divertiría. Zayn no estaba seguro, pero la enfermera se veía muy emocionada y no quiso bajarla de su nube.

Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Louis y Harry estaban de pie sonriéndole.

-Dios Malik- murmuró Harry- pudiste decirnos que nos extrañabas y hubiéramos ido a visitarte a tu casa.

Zayn sonrió y se hizo a un lado cuando Louis se subió a la cama y le dio un apretón en la mejilla.

-¿Estas mejor?-Louis le preguntó.

Zayn tomo la libreta que la enfermera le había dado y escribió sobre ella.

>

Harry leyó-¿No puedes hablar?

Zayn negó >

-¿Cuánto te vas a quedar en el hospital?

>

Louis hizo un puchero- Vas a pasar navidad aquí- le dijo- y mi cumpleaños.

-Cumple años el 24- dijo Harry, porque Zayn parecía confundido.

Zayn asintió y luego se tardó un momento en escribir.

>

Louis leyó y asintió- Apagamos el fuego, y Harry y Liam te sacaron.

Levantó la mirada sorprendido, Niall le había dicho que ellos habían acudido a pagar el incendio, pero no supo quién era el que lo había sacado.

-Realmente fue Liam- Harry le dijo- estaba muy nervioso cuando escucho que había sido un corte circuito- sonrió tristemente- creo que se acordó de su familia.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos y Zayn empezó a quedarse dormido, pero antes de que Louis y Harry se fueran escribió algo más.

>

Louis le sonrió en forma de disculpa- No lo sabemos, generalmente Liam va a ver a las víctimas, pero cuando le dijimos que veníamos solo se dio la vuelta- dijo sinceramente.

Zayn asintió y dejo que lo taparan y les dijo adiós con la mano, se quedó dormido rápidamente.

 

*

Niall había llevado la computadora cuando se fue a visitarlo antes de partir hacia Irlanda, así que pudo decirle hola a su familia, se veían tan tristes como él, pero no podían hacer nada para poder verse, y Zayn les recordaba que estaba bien, y en cuanto pudiera los iba a visitar.

Era 23 de diciembre y Louis y Harry se pasaron de nuevo por ahí, Danielle los acompañaba. Zayn ya podía hablar un poco más y se divirtieron un poco, cuando los chicos se fueron al baño, Danielle se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-Siento mucho si Liam no ha venido- le dijo- creo que no sabe cómo reaccionar a algo así.  
Zayn no comprendía.

-Es que te conoce- le explicó- pero fue muy grosero contigo la vez pasada, y creo que esta incómodo, porque todos saben que intentamos juntarlos- sonrió.

-Me hubiera gustado que se diera una vuelta, para agradecerle por salvarme la vida.

Danielle le dio un apretón en la pierna- Estoy segura que vas a poder darle las gracias.

Cuando Harry y Louis regresaron dijeron que ya era tarde y se despidieron de Zayn.

-Feliz Navidad Zayn- dijo Louis- lamentó mucho que la pases solo.

-Si Zayn- Harry le dio un abrazo- nosotros vendríamos pero tenemos que estar con la familia de Louis.

-No se preocupen.

-¿Vas a pasártela solo?-Danielle se extrañó.

-Mis padres no pueden viajar, y Niall y Amy van a Irlanda- se encogió de hombros- solo seremos yo y el show de navidad del hospital.

Se veía tan triste que Danielle le dio un beso en la mejilla- Tal vez Santa te traiga algo de navidad.

Zayn rodo los ojos, pero de todas maneras le regreso el beso y les dijo adiós a los tres.

**

Tenía que usar una silla de ruedas para trasladarse, porque su pie aún no estaba bien, y no podía usar las muletas, por culpa del yeso que llevaba en el brazo.

Así que cuando el Show de Navidad termino, se tardó un poco más de lo debido en volver a su habitación. Había sido muy bonito, y él pudo convivir con los niños que estaban en el área de oncología, luchando contra el cáncer, le hizo parecer mierda, él estaba triste por no ver a su familia y por qué Liam no había ido a verlo, y esos niños luchaban todos los días por no morir. 

Acomodo un poco sus ideas, e incluso cantó un poco con la chica que llevaba un piano, siempre le gustó cantar, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando el doctor les dio una visita y le dijo que no presionara mucho a sus cuerdas vocales.

Una linda muchacha se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

-¿No dijiste que ibas a pasar navidad solo?- le dijo.

-Voy a pasarla solo Aurora- le murmuro.

Ella negó- Hay alguien en tu cuarto.

Zayn se volteo pero la chica se alejó, y Zayn tuvo que forzar su mano buena para que la silla pudiera avanzar.

Vio una sombra junto a la cama y cuando levantó la mirada, se sorprendió mucho, porque parado a un lado de su cama, estaba el jefe de bomberos Liam Payne.

Se quedó un momento observándolo, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera negra, parecía nervioso.

-¿Jefe?- dijo Zayn en voz baja.

Pero Liam lo escuchó porque se dio la vuelta y se acercó.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Zayn asintió y dejo que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, sintió las manos de Liam sobre su cintura, y dio un respingo, tenía las manos muy frías. Se recostó sobre la cama y Liam lo tapo con las sabanas.

Se le quedo viendo unos momentos y luego Liam hablo.

-Pensé que me había equivocado de cuarto- dijo- no te vi cuando llegue.

-Estaba viendo el Show de Navidad.

No sabía exactamente qué decir, por que Liam estaba ahí, y nunca creyó eso posible.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida- fue lo más sincero que se le ocurrió.

Liam se quedó de pie a su lado- Es mi obligación- dijo.

-De todas maneras, muchas gracias.

Liam asintió.

-Siento como te trate el otro día- lo escuchó decir- es solo que no tengo muchos amigos.

Zayn suspiro tratando de buscar un poco de tiempo, porque sabía que tenía que ser inteligente y no alejar más a Liam.

-Di las cosas por hecho- sonrió- creo que me equivoque, ¿Qué tal si empezamos de cero?

-¿De nuevo?- bromeo Liam.

Zayn casi lanzo un gemido cuando lo vio sonreír, y solo a él, despejo la cabeza y asintió.

-No soy muy inteligente Liam.

-Que malo, si vas a ser profesor- Liam parecía más relajado y por algún motivo eso puso más nervioso a Zayn.

Sabía cómo tratar al Liam parco y alejado, pero tratar con uno relajado era completamente diferente.

-¿Y quién te dijo que estaba aquí?- le preguntó.

-Danielle- contestó rápidamente- llego el día de ayer, y dijo algo sobre haberte visitado, y que iba a pasar la navidad solo, y bueno, nadie debe de pasar estas fiestas solo, y menos en un hospital, además no te había visitado- murmuro- y siempre lo hago con las víctimas.

Zayn no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que hablaba Liam y sonrió divertido.

-¿Recuerdas respirar cuando hablas?

Liam se sonrojo un poco y Zayn sintió que él mismo lo hacía también, por dios que lo hacía verse más guapo.

-Sí creo que hablo muy rápido- dijo y luego lo observó- Siento lo que te dije la última vez.

Zayn no recordó en ese momento a que se refería y se encogió de hombros.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso de que no éramos amigos.

Zayn asintió y se removió incomodo- Esta bien, supongo que quise pasar unas barreras que hace mucho estaban establecidas.

Liam acerco la silla y lo vio de frente-¿Puedo hablarte directamente?

Zayn se preparó mentalmente para le rechazó, pero de todas maneras asintió.

-Danielle está obsesionada con que yo salga con alguien y creo que te hecho el ojo- le dijo- no te ofendas pero no quiero nada.

Estaba decepcionado, esa era la verdad, pero no lo mostro.

-Sí creo que yo era su conejillo de indias.

No le dijo que por él, podían experimentar.

-No me gusta que se metan en mi vida, y cuando tú empezaste a aparecer mucho por la mía, creí que te habían obligado o que Danielle te había engatusado- siguió Liam- pero no por eso tuve que ser grosero.

Zayn medito un momento que decir, no quería ahuyentar a Liam, pero no lo quería solo como algún conocido, además le había salvado la vida.

-Qué tal si simplemente conversamos- dijo al final- no estás listo para nada más, lo entiendo.

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿Quieres algo más?

Zayn se le quedo viendo fijamente y lentamente asintió- Si, pero no voy a presionarte, la verdad es que apenas y te conozco, y tú no me has tratado lo suficiente, ¿Qué tal si empezamos por ser amigos?

Liam se sorprendió un poco y se froto la parte trasera del cuello-No lo sé.

-Pero vas a tener que guiarme- bromeo- es un poco difícil saber cómo reaccionar contigo.

Liam le sonrió de vuelta- Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

-A demás me salvaste la vida- dijo- tengo que buscar la forma de agradecértelo, creo que ser tu esclavo por el resto de mi vida lo vale.

-Creo que eso ayudaría- Liam bromeo y se relajó un poco más.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, Zayn le contó sobre su casa y como es que viviría con Niall un tiempo, hasta que la casa estuviera bien. Le dijo que el rubio se hizo cargo, y que había un policía fuera de la casa, revisando que no se robaran nada. Aunque no tenía muchas cosas.

-Debiste cuidar bien que apagaras las luces- Liam le reprocho.

Zayn se disculpó con la mirada- No creo volver a poner luces el resto de mi vida.

Dieron las 12 de la noche y Zayn observo a Liam levantar el celular y marcar por teléfono.

-Feliz Navidad Dani- dijo cariñosamente- Te veo en una hora.

Zayn lo observo mientras sonreía, seguramente Danielle le estaba diciendo algo.

-Claro, estoy con él- sonrió- Dice Danielle que Feliz Navidad- le dijo a Zayn.

-Dile que igualmente.

Liam hablo un momento más con Danielle y luego se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme- le dijo- Danielle esta con una amiga y tengo que pasar por ella.

-¿La llamas por navidad siempre?- preguntó curioso.

Liam negó- Es la primera navidad que paso alejado de ella desde que la conozco- le dijo   
sinceramente.

Zayn sintió que su pecho se volvía caliente.

-Como sea- dijo- Feliz Navidad Zayn.

Se sorprendió un poco, había olvidado desearle una feliz navidad a él y era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre.

Se sintió tan feliz que incluso supo que iba a llorar, en su lugar se sentó en la cama y llamo a Liam con la mano.

-¿Estas bien con los abrazos?- le preguntó- tienes que guiarme para saber que está mal.

Liam lo observo sorprendido- No me gustan mucho- le dijo al final- pero creo que la ocasión lo amerita.

Se acercó y dejó que Zayn lo abrazara- Feliz Navidad Liam- le murmuro en el oído.

Liam se alejó rápidamente y volvió a tapar a Zayn.

-Nos vemos luego- le dijo y salió del cuarto.

Zayn se quedó viendo la puerta, antes de darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Se quedó dormido, y estuvo seguro que no había pasado una navidad tan agradable como aquella.

*

Al final el 25 de Diciembre no fue un día malo, sus hermanas hablaron con él por Skype y su padre salió un momento de su habitación para saludar a Zayn. Lo único doloroso fue despedirse de su madre, tenía más de 6 meses de no verlo y se puso a llorar como una magdalena, y el término llorando junto a ella.

Louis y Harry le llamaron por la tarde y bromearon con él sobre lo solo que viviría, incluso llamó a Eleanor y la chica le dijo que su remplazó estaba listo, un chico llamado Rob, Zayn no lo conocía de nada, pero estaba muy agradecido con Eleanor por guardar su trabajo, él no le daba el mérito necesario a veces a la chica, pero ella era la perfecta jefa y después de un tiempo una buena amiga.

Se sintió un poco solo, ya que no pudo llamar a Niall ni Amy, pero ellos volvían hasta el 2 de Enero, y él no sabía con quién iba a pasar el Año Nuevo, después de todo ya no tendría que estar en el hospital. 

Fue lindo de todas maneras, había un grupo de jóvenes que iban al hospital y regalaban cosas, a él le toco una bonita playera de The Beatles, y prometió ponérsela, le gusto todo lo que hacían esos chicos y prometió volver al hospital a animar a las personas, como lo estaban animando a él.

Zayn salía el 26 de Diciembre por la tarde, y justo en la mañana Louis le llamó y le dijo que no se preocupara, ellos iban a pasar por él. Así que Zayn intentó cambiarse solo, pero el pie aún estaba algo débil y el yeso no estaba siendo de gran ayuda, se dio por vencido y espero sentado sobre la cama.

Le dio tiempo para pensar en Liam, sabía que tenía que empezar por hablar más con él, pero no estaba seguro del contacto físico que debía poner, pero pensaba que era tonto estarlle preguntando cuando si podía tocarlo y cuando no. Iba a ser complicado, pero al menos ya sabía dónde estaba parado.

Justo a las 12:00 los rizos de Harry se aparecieron por su puerta, y el no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Y claro, Harry lo noto.

-¿Qué pasa creías que no íbamos a venir por ti?- le dijo sonriendo.

Zayn negó.

-Siempre confíe en ustedes.

Louis apareció después colgado del brazo de Danielle, y antes de que Zayn estuviera procesándolo Liam entro al cuarto.

Lo observo por unos instantes y se sintió tonto, porque él seguía en bata y sentía el frio colarse por su trasero.

-Bueno-Danielle le dijo acercándose- creo que lo primero es cambiarte.

Zayn asintió y les dio una mirada a los chicos. Danielle le dio una rápida mirada a Liam, y Zayn supo que eso sería tentar mucho a la suerte.

-Creo que Louis puede ayudarme ¿no?- dijo rápidamente.

Louis asintió y lo ayudó a levantarse mientras Harry les daba una mirada.

-Creo que voy a revisar lo de los papeles de salida- Harry dijo antes de que Zayn y Louis entraran al baño-Liam creo que Louis va a necesitar ayuda.

Liam asintió y tomo la ropa que Zayn ya había acomodado en la cama, y Danielle le dio una mirada a Harry de aprobación.

-Pues yo guardo todo en tu maleta- Danielle, comenzó a guardar la computadora y algunas revistas que estaban por el cuarto.

Liam y Louis eran buenos ayudando, Zayn se sonrojo un poco cuándo Liam se arrodillo para poder ponerle el pantalón, y trató de pensar en lo más inocente que podía, pero la mirada de Louis no le ayudaba mucho.

Lo realmente difícil fue ponerse la playera y mientras Liam lo sostenía por la cintura, Louis batallo unos minutos en acomodársela.

-Creo que vas a tener que ponerte de esas camisas con botones- dijo Louis mientras abrochaba las agujetas.

Liam asintió- No creo que puedas hacerlo solo todos los días, ¿Cuándo te quitan el yeso?

-El 20 de Enero-Zayn se sentó un momento en el retrete, se sentía muy cansado.

Louis salió del baño para traer una chamarra y Zayn aprovecho para hablar con Liam.

-Gracias por venir- le dijo tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-Se supone que estamos comiendo- le contesto- solo podemos estar una hora.

Zayn asintió- Pues entonces hay que apurarnos- se puso de pie y Liam lo tomo por el brazo.

-No tan rápido- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba- no creo que puedas hacer mucho solo, ¿Cuándo vuelve Niall?

-El 2 de Enero.

Danielle se acercó y peino un poco a Zayn, aunque este ya lo había hecho. Caminaron hasta la recepción, y Zayn se despidió de Aurora.

-Cuídate- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Aurora sonrió- Ven a visitarme Zayn.

Él lo prometió y dijo adiós, luego firmo la orden de salida y se sintió un poco mejor cuando el frio aire de Doncaster le dio de lleno en el rostro.

Liam abrió la puerta del coche, y Zayn se fue en el asiento del copiloto, Danielle, Louis y Harry se apretujaron en los asientos traseros y Liam arrancó el coche.

-Vas a tener que decirme por donde- le dijo a Zayn y se puso sus lentes de sol.

Zayn se quedó un momento viendo el perfil del bombero, y solo salió de su letargo cuando vio la gran sonrisa de Harry a un lado de la cabeza de Liam.

-¿Te gusta la vista?

Zayn se sonrojo y se obligó a pensar en la dirección de Niall.

-Por el lado oeste- dijo finalmente- Calle St. June.

El viaje fue bueno, al parecer Harry y Louis tenían una buena voz, y estuvieron cantando junto a Danielle todo el camino. Zayn sonreía de lado e incluso vio a Liam subir un poco el volumen en algunas canciones.

Llegaron rápidamente y Zayn pudo ponerse de pie, cojeo un poco, pero el doctor dijo que lo mejor era empezar a apoyar, de pronto se dio cuenta que Niall no le había dado las llaves.

-Oigan, Niall no me dio las llaves- les dijo.

Danielle estaba bajando la bolsa de la computadora y negó- Pues no, se las dio a Liam.

Zayn busco con la mirada a Liam y este asintió- Creo que no confiaba en nadie más.

Lo vio caminar hacia la entrada y abrir la puerta.

-Y así se aseguraba de que vieras a Liam de nuevo- Harry le murmuro.

Niall era un buen amigo, Zayn siempre lo supo.

La casa olía bien, Amy siempre tenía limpio todo, se tumbó en el sofá y de nuevo se sintió cansado.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?- dijo Louis dándole una mirada a la casa.

-Niall dijo que podía usar su cuarto, pero yo prefiero quedarme en la sala, es un poco raro, porque ahí duerme con Amy- se estremeció- no quiero dormir en un lugar donde han tenido relaciones.

Danielle sonrió y Harry rodo los ojos.

-Como si una pareja no tuviera relaciones también en su sala.

Zayn gimió un poco- Gracias Harry, estuve tratando de no pensar en eso.

Los chicos estuvieron acomodando las cosas de Zayn y Liam estuvo hurgando por algunos   
rincones.

-¿Pasa algo?-Zayn le preguntó.

Liam negó- Todo parece seguro, potencialmente no es un peligro para alguien que no puede moverse del todo.

Danielle rodo los ojos- Eso quiere decir que estaba preocupado, pero revisó la casa y no deberías de tener un problema.

Liam le dio una mirada y luego observo a Zayn- Más o menos era eso.

Alguien llamó a Danielle y Zayn vio a Liam arrugar el ceño, no le tomo mucha importancia hasta que la chica colgó y Liam se puso frente a ella.

-Dime que ese no fue Andy- le dijo.

-Es un buen chico Liam- le sonrió- me quiere y lo quiero, eso debería de ser lo más importante.

Liam bufó y Zayn se confundió un poco, Danielle lo notó y se sentó a su lado.

-Andy es mi novio- sonrió- pero Liam es muy celoso, creo que espera que llegue un príncipe y me lleve.

-Lo mereces.

Zayn sonrió, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos.

-Tú también-Danielle le dijo y tomo la mano de Zayn- un gran príncipe de ojos obscuros y piel morena.

Zayn se sonrojo y saco la mano del agarre de Danielle, Liam se meció el cabello.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo- se va a terminar la hora para comer.

Louis y Harry aparecieron justo cuando Liam termino de decir aquello- La cama de Niall no es tan cómoda.

-Dios- dijo Zayn- no toquen nada.

Los chicos sonrieron y le dieron un apretón en el hombro, Danielle le dio un beso en la mejilla y Liam espero a que salieran de la casa.

-Puedes venir con nosotros en Año nuevo-le dijo- hacemos una cena, y al parecer vas a estar solo.

-Claro- Zayn hubiera querido no parecer tan entusiasmado.

Liam asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano- Bueno, pues cuídate.

-Gracias Jefe.

El chico asintió y salió de la casa, Zayn se recostó en el sofá y se quedó dormido con una enorme sonrisa.

 

*

Pasó los siguientes días recuperándose del pie, pudo caminar bien dos días antes de año nuevo.

Pasaba su tiempo estudiando y viendo televisión, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrido.

Louis y Harry se pasaron dos veces, para ver si necesitaba algo, Danielle pasó a visitarlo junto a Andy su novio. Era un chico agradable, aunque no parecía muy feliz de estar ahí. 

La gran sorpresa fue Eleanor, le llevaba de comer y estuvo con el mucho tiempo, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo buena persona que era. Incluso lo ayudo a cambiarse y le dio unos consejos para que pudiera hacerlo solo.

El 31 de Diciembre empezó muy bien, se levantó temprano y se metió a bañar, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul marino, le quedaba muy bien. 

Danielle había prometido pasar por él para llevarlo a la estación de bomberos. Cuándo vio a la chica se sintió en fachas.

-Dios Danielle- le dijo mientras se subía al coche- ¿Es todo tan formal?

Danielle llevaba puesto un vestido plateado, unas medias y unas zapatillas, sencillamente se veía guapísima.

-Claro que no- sonrió- voy a ir con Andy a pasar con su familia año nuevo.

Zayn asintió-¿Vas a dejar solo a Liam?

Ella parecía un poco triste- Lo hablamos, no siempre vamos a estar juntos- se detuvo en un semáforo- de todas maneras estas tu para suplirme.

Zayn volteo la mirada- No sé si él quiera eso.

Danielle le dio un golpecito en la pierna- Liam no va a decírtelo aunque lo quiera- le confeso- vas a tener que pisar firme y no parecer nervioso.

Zayn negó- No creo que este interesado.

-Créeme lo está- le dijo con una sonrisa- hace tiempo que no está con nadie, y tu estas a la orden.

Eso no le gusto a Zayn- No estoy aquí, para que el solo me pida y yo ir a su lado.

Danielle negó- No quise decir eso, solo sé que al menos le atraes.

Zayn guardo silencio y cuando pasaron por su casa hizo a Danielle que se detuviera.

Todavía podía verse el techo sin arreglar, le hubiera gustado volver a su casa, pero era peligroso. 

Había un programa donde algunas personas cuidaban las cosas, y ahora en su casa vivían un señor y su hija. Zayn los había visto cuando la vez pasada Harry lo llevó a dar una vuelta.

Cuando llegaron no había mucha gente y Liam estaba al teléfono.

-Hola Zayn- escuchó a Louis decir.

-¿No vas con tu familia?- dijo Zayn.

El chico negó- Pedimos salir en Navidad porque es mi cumpleaños, pero en año nuevo estamos   
atentos.

Harry que estaba tomándose un café asintió- A demás esta también es nuestra casa.

Zayn se quedó un rato con ellos, mientras Danielle iba con Liam, los vio conversar y luego la chica le dio un abrazo a Liam.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zayn.

Louis les dio una mirada y se acurruco junto a Harry- A Liam siempre lo llaman en Año Nuevo, las personas que los criaron en la casa hogar.

Zayn entendió y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de ir y abrazarlo, pero no podía.

La cena estuvo bien, al parecer cocinaron Harry y Liam, y era una delicia, Zayn nunca había sido bueno para cocinar nada, así que se conformaba con cosas que supieran bien, Liam estaba más serio de la común y cuando a las 11 Andy llegó por Danielle, vio como le daba un fuerte abrazo, incluso la levantó un poco del piso.

-Vamos Liam- le dijo Danielle con ojos llorosos- tienes que empezar a ver a otros lados, cariño no vamos a estar juntos siempre.

Cuando Danielle se acercó y lo abrazó a él le susurro:- Dale un fuerte abrazo, sé que parece que no le gustan, pero no es así.

Él había asentido y le había dicho adiós con la mano, mientras Danielle se iba con Andy. 

Justo antes de las 12 se sentó junto a Liam.

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo.

-Es extraño estar sin Danielle- murmuro y lo observo- Pero tiene razón, no siempre vamos a estar juntos.

-Danielle me dijo que se conocen desde la casa hogar.

Liam parecía sorprendido pero no molesto- Sí.

Zayn iba a decir algo cuando empezó a oír las campanadas que anunciaban un nuevo año.

Vio a Louis y Harry darse un abrazo tan apretado que vio como los dos se ponían rojos, algunos de los bomberos que estaban por ahí también se dieron un abrazo.

Él se puso de pie y se volteo hacia Liam, el bombero se acercó y le dio un abrazo por los hombros, pero Zayn se movió y con la mano libre rodeo la cintura de Liam, lo apretó fuerte y después de unos segundos sintió a Liam abrazarlo también con ambos brazos.

Vio de reojo a Louis y Harry besarse, parecían tan contentos, pero cuando se separaron, los vio venir hacía él y Liam y se relajó un poco más en el abrazo.

-Vamos chicos- dijo Louis- Saben que hay una tradición en Francia- les dijo y ambos se alejaron del abrazo, aunque Zayn aún tenía la mano en su cintura, y Liam tenía aún su brazo sobre sus hombros- Deben dar un beso a la persona que este a su lado.

Se sonrojo y Liam rodo los ojos-Basta chicos- Liam le dio una mirada a Zayn.

Zayn se encogió de hombros y se puso de puntillas para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Liam tenía la piel caliente y suave. Cuando se alejó le sonrió.

-Listo-dijo Zayn

Harry parecía decepcionado, y cuando se acercó a darle un abrazo a Zayn le susurro:- Era tú oportunidad.

Zayn negó- Creo que si lo besaba iba a escapar.

Harry asintió y Louis le dio una abrazó a Zayn también.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaban viendo los fuegos artificiales, y Harry parecía muy asustado.

-Los odia- dijo Louis y lo abrazó por la espalda- no entiende que no le van a hacer nada, mientras no esté cerca.

Harry se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su novio- Tápame los oídos- le dijo.

Louis asintió y con sus manos tapo los oídos de Harry y él mismo puso las suyas sobre las de Louis.

-No deberían de existir- dijo Liam a su lado, viendo el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

Zayn se extrañó-¿También te asustan?

Liam negó- Son potencialmente un problema, y causa muchos incendios.

Zayn rodo los ojos- Que tal si te olvidas de la seguridad solo por hoy.

Lo vio tensarse a su lado, y sin pensarlo le dio un apretón en el hombro, Liam se tensó aún más, pero cuando Zayn empezó a darle suaves caricias lo vio sonreír.

*

Cuando Niall llegó el 2 de Enero, traía muchos regalos para Zayn, incluso Amy le traía algunos libros que le parecían interesantes.

El mejor regalo sin duda fue tenerlos cerca. Porque Harry, Danielle, Louis y Liam eran buenos, y Zayn adoraba pasar tiempo con Liam, pero aun así Amy y Niall eran sus grandes amigos y con ellos no tenía que pensar en que decir y si quería simplemente los abrazaba porque se le daba la gana.

Entraba a clases hasta febrero, pero regreso a trabajar la primera semana de Enero, no podía hacer mucho, pero quería que Eleanor lo viera trabajar, Rob parecía un buen chico, le ayudaba en lo que podía y convivían de forma pacífica.

Los chicos parecían contentos de tenerlo de vuelta, aunque Danielle había definitivamente dejado de trabajar en la estación. La veía poco, pero ella se veía feliz.

Louis se pasaba un tiempo considerable en la cafetería, de todas maneras si había algún problema podía llegar rápidamente, a veces ayudaba a servir y Eleanor incluso le ofreció un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero Harry lo había hecho desistir, porque si Liam se enteraba iba a estar en problemas.

Liam. Liam era un acertijo, algunos días estaba muy abierto y sonreía e incluso hacía bromas, otros días no hablaba con nadie. Generalmente era cuando un incendio había sucedido, parecía preocupado y ocupado en otras cosas, cuando eso pasaba Zayn sabía que era mejor dejarlo solo, porque en ocasiones era grosero.

Pero ahora sabía que cuando Liam sonreía era de verdad, el no fingía si estaba feliz se le notaba y si estaba triste también, era fácil de leer. Y aun así, en ocasiones le sorprendía, como ese día.

Era sábado, pero ahora que no trabajaba mucho, pasaba los sábados en la cafetería ayudándole a Eleanor y Rob a servir. Niall no trabajaba ese día porque tenía que ir a casa de Amy, la madre de la chica estaba enferma, y el rubio le había dicho que podía ir a su casa a acomodar las cosas hasta las 2. Y a él le regresaban su casa en perfecto estado a la 1.

Harry se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, le había regalado un carro a Louis por su cumpleaños, aunque no pudo sacarlo hasta la segunda semana de Enero. Parecían muy contentos, aunque Louis siempre decía que era el carro de ambos.

Pero supo que algo andaba mal cuando llegó y el chico seguía con su traje de bombero.

-¿Harry?- lo llamó.

El rizado se dio la vuelta y llamó a Louis con la mirada- Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer- dijo.

Zayn se decepciono un poco, no había usado el autobús porque era algo incómodo, y quería que alguien fuera con él por si algo fallaba en la casa y él no podía arreglarlo.

Liam salió de la oficina y le dio un saludo con la cabeza.

-¿Hoy regresas a tu casa?

Zayn asintió.

-Iba a acompañarlo- Harry le dijo y Zayn vio como intercambio una mirada con Louis- pero ya sabes que tengo que hacer ese chequeo- murmuro- ¿Quién podrá llevarlo?

Era muy incómodo, y más por lo que Liam dijo después.

-¿Sabes?- sacó las llaves de la oficina- No entiendo por qué eres como Danielle y se van por las ramas, si quieren que lo lleve, lo llevo y punto.

Zayn se alejó un poco- No es necesario.

-Claro que si- Liam le dijo y lo tomo del brazo- solo que odio que den tantas vueltas, no me molesta.

Zayn les dio una mirada a los otros dos chicos y los vio sonreír.

Se subió al carro que ya conocía bien, como un niño regañado y vio a Liam decirle algo a Paul.

-Solo que no puedo tardarme mucho- arranco el coche.

Zayn nunca había ido tan rápido, y se preguntó por qué Liam era tan recto con las reglas, pero iba a una velocidad que no era normal. Llegaron a su casa tan rápido que no pudieron hablar de nada.

El señor que cuidaba su casa le dio las llaves y le dijo que había sido un placer. Zayn estaba tan agradecido, que le juro que si necesita algo, no lo dudara ni un instante, fuera a pedírselo. Liam se quedó un poco atrás y solo le dio las gracias al señor cuando este ya se iba.

Su casa olía limpia, estaba más limpia que cualquier otra vez desde que vivía solo. Le dijo a Liam que pasara, y el bombero apenas estuvo dentro, se puso a revisar el techo que habían construido.

-Parece que está todo bien- dijo.

Zayn asintió y reviso la cocina, se agacho un poco para checar la llave del agua y cuando se inclinó de nuevo, sintió su espalda dar un tiron. 

-¿Y eso?-Liam había escuchado el tiron y se recargo sobre la barra.

-Un horrible dolor de espalda.

-¿Del incendio?-Liam parecía interesado.

-No, creo que lo tengo desde hace meses- murmuro.

Liam le dio una mirada y observo el sofá-Puedo darte un masaje.

Zayn se tardó un momento en procesar y asintió.

-¿No te molesta?

Liam se encogió de hombros- Tome un curso.

Zayn se detuvo-¿Por eso le dabas masajes a Louis?

Liam asintió- Generalmente quedan muy cansados luego de un incendio- acomodo el sofá- ¿Te tumbas?

Se tardó un momento, pero se acostó boca abajo en el sofá y sintió a Liam subirse encima de su trasero. Puf. Solo eso y ya estaba pensando en cosas extrañas. Sintió las manos de Liam sobre su espalda y se relajó un poco.

-¿Por qué no pediste que te checaran esto en el hospital?- escuchó a Liam decirle.

-Creo que era el menor de mis dolores.

Se quedó en silencio, solamente tratando de recordar las manos de Liam sobre su cuerpo, por dios que era bueno, se preguntó si había algo en lo que no fuera bueno.

-Creo que debes quitarte la camisa- le susurró al oído.

Se sorprendió de la cercanía de Liam y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Disculpa?

Liam dejo de pasar sus manos por la espalda, pero se quedó sentado sobre su trasero- No estoy apretando donde es- se encogió de hombros- creo que es mejor si te quitas la camisa, Prometo no hacerte nada- bromeo.

Zayn asintió, y Liam se bajó de encima, con un poco de dificultad, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa, se quitó la camisa y la aventó al piso, luego se volvió a poner boca abajo, sintió el peso de Liam de nuevo contra él y cerró los ojos.

Estaba perfecto, sentir las manos de Liam sobre su piel desnuda era perfecto, sus manos sabían dónde tocar y Zayn se empezó a retorcer de placer, incluso estuvo seguro de haber soltado algunos jadeos de lo bien que se sentía.

Quiso controlarse un poco, pero Liam no ayudaba mucho, Zayn se preguntó si sabía el efecto que estaba causando en él, porque cada vez se acercaba más a su oído a preguntar si se sentía bien, y lo hacía solo en un susurro que puso a Zayn a apretar el sillón para no soltar un gemido.

Liam solo podía tocar un lado de la espalda por completo, así que le dijo que se quitara el cabestrillo, Zayn lo hizo y dejo caer su brazo enyesado por un lado del sofá. 

Cuando sintió las manos del otro tocar peligrosamente su pecho, se encogió lo más que pudo, supo que Liam se estaba moviendo en su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, según el para poner más presión, pero Zayn estaba seguro de que era un sucio plan para hacerlo tener un orgasmo sin haberlo tocado en otra parte que no fuera su espalda.

Sentía su miembro aprisionado contra el sillón e intento no moverse, pero el mismo movimiento de Liam lo hacía moverse a él también. Era una tortura. Abrió los ojos y se concentró en un punto en el sillón, pero luego Liam empezó a hacer unos sonidos y Zayn los cerro de nuevo, concentrándose en otra cosa.

-Respira Zayn- fue un susurro, demasiado cerca de su oído, luego Liam trazo la espalda de Zayn solamente con un dedo, y Zayn perdió la razón y lanzó un fuerte gemido.

Escuchó la risa de Liam y un apretón, abrió los ojos e intento darse la vuelta, justo cuando Liam dio un apretón demasiado fuerte, y su espalda trono.

-Ah- fue un gemido fuerte y se desplomo en el sofá.

No escuchó a alguien abriendo la puerta.

-Lo siento, dios, pensé que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

Zayn levantó la mirada y vio a Niall pegado a la pared con una cara de suficiencia que no podía con ella.

Liam se bajó de su cuerpo y se encogió de hombros.

-Me da gusto que vuelvas a tu casa- le dijo Liam y lo vio caminar hacia la salida- Me tengo que ir.

Niall le dio una mirada- Pero parecían tan divertidos.

Liam parecía tan tranquilo, y solo negó- Tenía un fuerte dolor.

Salió de la casa y Zayn se entretuvo un tiempo en ver el yeso de su brazo, Niall se arrodillo a su lado y se preocupó un poco cuando vio a Zayn con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Niall estaba preocupado.

Zayn negó e intentó no sollozar, luego se sentó en el sillón y Niall se acercó a su lado.

-Estoy excitado- le dijo.

Niall se hizo hacia atrás-¿Disculpa?

Zayn no lo escuchó- ¿Viste lo tranquilo que estaba Liam?

Niall asintió.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo este así?- señaló hacia su entre pierna- Y el parezca tan fresco.

El rubio se sentó a su lado-Oye…

-Él no se da cuenta, me duele su estúpida ignorancia Niall- le dijo en un sollozo- Y no está interesado, por dios que me tenía debajo de él gimiendo- murmuro- y yo estoy muy bien.

Niall trato de no reír, pero no pudo- Eso es muy vanidoso de tu parte.

Zayn le dio un golpe- Es lo que siempre me dices, que estoy bueno, que soy un buen partido, pero parece que Liam piensa otra cosa, por dios que casi me vengo en el sofá y solo me estaba dando un masaje.

En otras circunstancias Niall hubiera parado aquella conversación, pero Zayn parecía muy afectado.

-Tal vez él no era para ti- le dijo Niall.

Zayn lanzó un grito de frustración- No me digas que no era para mí, porque es lo que yo quiero.

El rubio se acercó un poco-¿Qué hago?

-Solo abrázame.

Niall no lo pensó dos veces y lo atrajo a su cuerpo- Solo no vayas a venirte ahora- bromeo.

Zayn rodo los ojos y se aferró a la pierna de su amigo- Estoy decepcionado- sollozo- la decepción es dolorosa.

Niall se quedó con su amigo, hasta que estuvo más tranquilo. Y mientras veía a Zayn ir al baño se preguntó si Liam realmente era bueno para Zayn, solo parecía lastimarlo, por cada día bueno, Zayn terminaba triste.

*

Que le quitaran el yeso fue lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, y para festejar habían decidido salir por la noche.

Se tardaron un tiempo en elegir el día, porque Louis y Harry querían que Liam no tuviera pretexto para no ir.

Zayn no estaba tan seguro de querer que fuera, porque desde la vez del masaje en su casa, las cosas estaban muy extrañas. Liam parecía más relajado en su presencia y bromeaba más, pero no había nada de contacto físico, ni un apretón de manos, y eso mataba a Zayn, quería tocarlo, aunque fuera solo un momento, y tenerlo tan cerca esa noche no estaba bien para su salud mental.

Fue un viernes, podían desvelarse porque Eleanor no abriría ese fin de semana la cafetería, se quedaron de ver en la estación como siempre.

Louis y Harry ya estaban cambiados, estaban acurrucados él uno sobre el otro, a Zayn le sorprendía lo enamorados que se veían, siempre estaban sonriendo, y la única vez que los había visto pelear, solo fue un momento y luego Louis ya estaba besando a Harry tan fuerte, que Harry tuvo que parar el beso, porque no podía respirar.

-¿Listos?-Zayn metió las manos sobre su chaqueta.

-Pero mírate- murmuro Harry- quieres matar a alguien, te ves muy bien.

Zayn asintió- Me siento bien.

Llevaba una chaqueta negra, encima de una playera del mismo color que se pegaba a su cuerpo, y los pantalones más ajustados de lo normal.

Estuvieron esperando unos minutos y Niall llegó con Amy, los dos parecían muy contentos y Zayn se acercó a platicar con ellos.

Cuando un carro se acercó, supieron al instante que Danielle venía en él, estaba guapísima, como siempre, y Andy parecía más sociable con ellos.

-Zayn Malik- le dio un beso en la mejilla- pero cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Zayn le rodeo la cintura- Te ves bien.

Danielle le sonrió y saludo a los demás-¿Liam?

Harry asintió y grito muy fuerte el nombre del bombero, Zayn lo vio bajar de los cuartos, por el tubo por el que se deslizaban. Liam se veía caliente, no había otra forma de definirlo.

Pantalones caqui, una playera blanca y la chaqueta, las tres cosas tan pegadas que supo que iba a tener problemas para no tirársele encima.

-Y así es como aparece el jefe de bomberos más caliente- susurro Louis, pero todos pudieron escucharlo.

Liam le dio un golpecito en la cabeza- Me da gusto que lo sepas.

Harry ahogo un gemido-Oh por dios, estas en plan de creído.

Vio a Liam sonreírle, luego saludo a los demás, le dio un apretón a Andy, y cuando se acercó a Zayn le apretó el hombro, pero dejo su mano demasiado tiempo.

No era difícil saber en dónde se iría, ahora que Louis y Harry tenían carro, Zayn era el único que sobraba. Iba a viajar con Liam, se mordió el labio y vio a Niall observarlo con curiosidad.

-Estoy bien- le dijo.

El rubio se subió a su coche, junto a Amy y arranco, Andy y Danielle lo siguieron y Harry y Louis no tardaron mucho en seguir su camino.

-¿Ya vas a entrar a la escuela no?- Liam siguió a Louis y Zayn asintió.

-En una semana.

Liam asintió- Eso es bueno, Danielle no tiene mucho que hacer en casa.

Se entretuvieron en una cómoda plática sobre Danielle y su novio, no había que poner muchas ganas, era sencillo.

Cuando llegaron se la pasaron bien, Zayn supo quienes iban a terminar borrachos cuando Niall y Louis se tomaron solos una botella de vodka.

Bailo un momento con todos, pero era muy obvio que iba a terminar estando con Liam, dado que todos los demás estaban en plan de novios.

Cuando se quedó en la pista solo con Liam, se sorprendió cuando noto las manos del chico en su cintura, no lo atrajo hacia él, pero si bailaron cómodamente, Liam bailaba bien, muy bien, se movía con una gracia que no era normal en alguien con esos músculos.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando decidieron que era hora de irse, Liam estaba ya muy borracho también, al parecer Niall y Louis habían tenido un plan desde el principio, ponerlo borracho, y lo habían conseguido.

Danielle se llevó a Liam hacia un lado, los vio discutir, luego al parecer Danielle ganó por que le dio una sonrisa a Andy y se despidió de Zayn.

-Es todo tuyo- le dijo Danielle, se subió a su coche y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Zayn arrugó el ceño, confundido. Luego ayudo a Amy a subir a Niall a su coche, los despidió con la mano y le pidió que llegando le mandara un mensaje.

-¿Puedes manejar el carro de Liam?- le dijo Harry, mientras sostenía a Louis, que estaba vomitando.

Zayn sintió asco y asintió- Claro.

-Vas a tener que llevarlo a mi casa- dijo Harry.

-¿Por?

-Por que Danielle va a tener sexo con Andy- Liam dijo aquello con una risita y Zayn sonrió.

-¿A si?

-Me dijo que le dejara la casa.

Zayn lo ayudo a acomodarse la chaqueta y asintió-¿Te sigo?

Pero Louis tenía otros planes- No Harry- se acercó al rizado- Vamos al puente.

Harry negó- Es muy noche.

-Vaaaaaamos- se colgó en sus hombros.

Zayn vio la escena divertido-¿Por qué no lo llevas a ese puente?

-Por qué sé que va a querer quedarse- le dijo- ahí nos conocimos y siempre que se emborracha, quiere ir.

A Zayn le pareció romántico y le dio una mirada a Liam- Llévalo, yo llevo a Liam a mi casa, no hay problema.

Harry le dio una mirada- Claro, pero no te aproveches de Liam.

Cuando escuchó su nombre el chico se puso más rígido y observo a Zayn-¿Voy a quedarme en tu casa?

Zayn asintió y le quito las llaves de una bolsa en la chaqueta- Sube.

Liam se trepó al coche y los dos lo vieron quedarse dormido.

-Cuídate Zayn- dijo Harry y metió a Louis en el coche.

Les dijo adiós y arrancó rumbo a su casa

 

*

Despertó a Liam, pero tuvo que ayudarlo a caminar, pero cuando lo dejo caer en el sofá Liam parecía más despierto que antes.

-¿Quieres un café?

Liam negó- Creo que voy a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Zayn lo observo de pie- No lo creas, lo vas a tener.

Liam se recostó en el sofá y se froto la cabeza, estuvo así por unos minutos, mientras Zayn trajo unas cuantas sabanas.

-¿Liam?- lo llamó.

El bombero se hizo a un lado y Zayn dejo las sabanas-¿Necesitas algo?

Liam le dio una mirada larga y estiro la mano hacia él- Ven.

Estaba nervioso, porque no sabía qué diablos quería Liam, esperaba que no empezara a hablar sobre cosas que no entendía.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, sintió el aroma de Liam, se mareo un poco, en verdad apestaba a alcohol.

Sintió la cabeza de Liam en su hombro y se tensó.

-¿Te gusto verdad?

Si bueno, Liam estaba muy borracho, porque supo que sobrio jamás habría preguntado aquello, de odas maneras contesto.

-Claro.

Lo vio sonreír, luego sintió la mano de Liam sobre su mejilla, lo volteo, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba siendo besado por el chico.

Se sobresaltó por un instante, pero luego se relajó, y regresó el beso. Los labios eran suaves, y a pesar del aroma a vodka, seguían pareciendo firmes.

Liam se sentó en el sofá y lo empujó un poco para que quedara de espaldas, Zayn se dejó hacer, y vio a Liam sentarse a horcadas sobre él. Bueno, se lo imagino muchas veces, pero tenerlo encima mientras lo besaba fue lo más emocionante que le había pasado en meses, contando el incendio.

Liam jugó un momento con su mano, luego se sentó, y Zayn lo vio quitarse la chaqueta y luego la playera.

-Valla que tienes prisa- dijo Zayn y dibujo el pecho del chico con su mano.

Lo vio sonreír y asentir, beso de nuevo sus labios y se entretuvo un tiempo ahí, pero luego Zayn sintió las manos de Liam sobre su pantalón para desabrocharlo, y sintió que todo iba muy rápido, no quería que se acabara tan pronto.

-¿Liam?- le dijo- ¿Por qué no vamos más lento?

Cuando Liam se alejó parecía confundido-¿No quieres coger?

Zayn sintió un nudo en su garganta, sabía que Liam era directo, pero eso fue extraño.

-Si…pero…

Liam rodo los ojos y le beso el cuello- Vamos a tener sexo, para poder terminar con esto.

Zayn lo aventó un poco-¿Terminar con qué?

-Con lo que sea que quieras, solo es sexo- parecía fastidiado.

Zayn negó y se sentó en el sofá, supo que tal vez se iba a arrepentir.

-Liam no quiero solo esto- le dijo- si tenemos sexo ahora, no vas a querer nada más.

Liam se puso de pie- No juegues conmigo- le dijo-¿No es lo que querías?, ¿No querías llevarme a la cama? Por qué no te callas y te dejas llevar.

Zayn negó- yo no quiero solo esto, Liam…

Lo vio ponerse su playera y la chaqueta, busco con la mirada las llaves de su coche.

-No te voy a dejar ir así.

-Quiero ver cómo me detienes.

Zayn se puso de pie y lo tomo del brazo, pero Liam se zafó- Déjame en paz, me confundes.

Zayn lo soltó- Si te vas a ir, está bien, solo mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.

-No tengo tu número.

Zayn se tranquilizó y saco el celular de Liam de la chaqueta, sin dejar de verlo, apunto su número y se lo regresó.

-Ahora lo tienes- suspiro- Liam, necesitamos hablar.

El asintió- Ahora no.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Lo siguió hasta el coche-¿Estas enfadado?

Liam suspiro- Estoy confundido, Danielle dijo que solo sexo estaba bien.

Zayn negó- Liam…

-Basta- Liam se froto la cabeza- es por el alcohol.

Zayn lo vio abrir el coche-¿Vas a tu casa?

-Voy a la estación.

Se subió al coche y sin darle una mirada Zayn lo vio irse. Entro a su casa sintiéndose un completo idiota, pudo haberlo tenido en su cama, pero eso habría sido solo una noche, y era tratar a Liam como un objeto, intentó no pensar en que Liam lo estaba tratando de esa manera, lo arrojo al fondo   
de su mente.

Se recostó en el sofá y no estuvo tranquilo, hasta que 20 minutos después su celular sonó.

>

Eso era todo. Cansado para caminar se quedó dormido en el sofá, aunque estuvo seguro que no iba a poder dormir bien.

*

-¿Así que solo lo dejaste ir?

-Ya te dije que si-Zayn suspiro- ahora quiero que me ayudes.

-Pues yo no lo sé, nunca he tenido a un bombero en mi sofá a punto de tener sexo y luego lo deje ir.

Estaba tan frustrado, pero aun así agradeció que Niall estuviera ahí.

Era sábado, y lo primero que hizo Zayn al levantarse por la mañana fue llamar a Niall, no le dijo que había pasado y tuvo que prometer tener una jarra de café.

Niall había llegado una hora después, con una cara de completo enfado, cuando vio el café, suavizo un poco su mirada y cuando Zayn le conto lo que había pasado estaba muy interesado.

Le dijo todo, palabra por palabra, y la forma tan miserable como se había sentido luego de que Liam se fuera.

-Te llamé porque necesito que me digas que harías.

-Hablar

Zayn rodo los ojos- Oye, eso es obvio, quiero saber que decirle.

-¿Pues qué es lo que quieres?- Niall se recostó sobre la silla-¿Quieres solo sexo?

-No, si quisiera solo eso, todavía estaría en mi sofá, y yo no estaría hablando contigo.

El rubio lo observo por un momento y suspiro- Creo que pides más de lo que él puede darte, haz pensado que tal vez el solamente quiere sexo, y ya.

Zayn intento no parecer intimidado, pero claro que lo había pensado, y estaba seguro de que él quería algo más, algo como lo que tenían Harry y Louis.

-Claro que lo he pensado, pero no quiero que el piense que es solo eso para mí.

Se froto la cabeza, le había dado vueltas a toda la situación.

-Vamos a hacer algo- Niall se estiro- vamos a fingir que estás hablando con Liam, y voy a intentar responder de todas las maneras posibles- sonrió- las posibilidades son, que se valla o que se quede.

-No quiero que se quede solo por sexo.

-Entonces, que se valla o que se quede como amigo, o que se quede en una relación- rodo los ojos.

Le gusto eso de una relación, pero prefirió no presionar mucho las cosas.

-Comienza- dijo Niall.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vamos, dijiste que estuviste pensando, dime lo que tienes pensado decirle.

Zayn nervioso intento no reírse de lo serio que parecía Niall y asintió.

-Bueno- suspiro- Liam, lo que paso ayer…- se detuvo- creo que no entendiste lo que yo quiero, no es solo por el sexo que pueda obtener, me gustas, pero va más allá de solo algo físico, quiero intentarlo.

-No quiero- Niall dijo en tono serio y rápido, sorprendentemente parecido a Liam.

Zayn le dio un golpe en la cabeza- No eres gracioso.

-No estoy bromeando- dijo alejándose un poco- él es de pocas palabras, ¿Qué vas a hacer si te dice que no?

La verdad era que intentaba no pensar en eso, pero claro que tenía una respuesta- Le voy a decir que lo siento mucho por haberle hecho pensar eso, y que si él no quiere algo más, que prefiero seguir con su amistad.

-¿Sin sexo?- Niall preguntó.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir- se acomodó en la mesa- pero si solo voy por el sexo, cada vez que se levante de mi cama, voy a querer que se quede- cerro los ojos- no merezco a alguien a medias.

Niall se puso de pie y le paso una mano por la cabeza- Eso es lo que tienes que entender, mereces más que solo sexo.

Zayn asintió, y levanto la mirada- Creo que sé que decir, solo va a ser difícil.

-¿Cuándo lo vas a buscar?

Zayn abrió los ojos- Yo no voy a buscarlo, por dios no quiero presionarlo, de todas maneras el lunes tiene que comer.

Niall asintió-Amigo me gustaría quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, pero Amy está enfadada porque vomite el sillón- sonrió-¿Puedo irme?, ¿No vas a llorar?

Zayn rodo los ojos- Claro que no, vete a limpiar tu casa.

El rubio asintió y antes de irse le dio un apretón- Todo va a salir bien.

Zayn lo vio salir y se recostó de nuevo sobre la mesa, Niall casi nunca se equivocaba, esperaba que esta vez tampoco.

**

El lunes tuvo que llegar antes porque tenían que limpiar y poner nuevos precios en los anuncios, además Rob había tenido la idea de poner algunos gráficos en las ventanas, comida y cosas así, y Zayn dibujaba bien, así que Eleanor les había dado esa tarea.

Estuvo toda la mañana haciendo dibujos, los que le gustaban a Eleanor los dibujaba, la verdad es que había quedado todo bien, y podía sutilmente estar al pendiente de la estación de bomberos.

A las 10 de la mañana vio a Louis con Liam, los dos parecían venir del gimnasio, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

Luego una hora después Harry había ido a comprar un café y mientras esperaba a que Eleanor se lo diera, platico con Zayn.

-Bonitos dibujos- admiro Harry.

Zayn le sonrió con agradecimiento- ¿Todo bien?

Harry arrugó el ceño- Claro, ¿A ti como te fue con Liam?

Zayn se froto las manos-¿Perdón?

Harry parecía muy poco interesado en la conversación- Ya sabes, se quedó en tu casa, ¿No pasó nada?

Zayn se confundió, ¿Acaso no sabían que Liam había terminado durmiendo en la estación?

-Nada

Harry suspiro- Lo vimos el sábado en la estación, parecía más callado de lo común.

Zayn no supo que contestar, pero no tuvo que pensarlo, porque Eleanor salió de la cafetería y le dio el café a Harry.

-Pareces cansada- la observo y pago por el café-¿Estas bien? ¿Tu mamá?

Eleanor rodo los ojos- Mi mama está bien, es solo que no pude dormir bien.

Zayn vio a Harry fruncir los labios, luego suspiro y les dijo adiós con la mano a los dos.

Eleanor observo a Zayn- Creo que todo está bien- le dijo- ¿Qué tal si vas y ayudas a Niall?

Zayn asintió y la siguiente hora ayudo a Niall con unas pizzas, afortunadamente Rob tenía que entregarlas.

*

Cuándo vio a los bomberos empezar a llegar no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

-Necesito carbohidratos, mucha carne- dijo Louis sentándose en una mesa, cerca de la ventana.

Asintió y tomo el pedido de Paul.

Se fue a la cocina, y mientras esperaba, vio a Harry con Caroline, estaban viendo una revista y comentando algo, no les prestó atención.

Louis se tardó un poco más en comer y dejo la mitad del plato.

-Cariño, aún no te sientes bien y esa era demasiada comida- Harry le sonrió y acomodo su cabello.

-Lo siento.

Louis parecía un niño, y Harry dejo que descansara su cabeza en su hombro. Zayn estuvo un tiempo observando a los chicos y converso con Will, que parecía muy interesado en los dibujos. La   
mayoría de los bomberos lo felicitaron. 

Cuándo solo quedaban Louis y Harry, Zayn vio por fin pasar a Liam por la calle, se preparó mentalmente y espero que el bombero llegara.

-Pensé que no ibas a comer- dijo Harry.

Liam se encogió de hombros y observo a Zayn-¿Podemos hablar?

Zayn asintió, pero luego recordó que estaba trabajando-Espera- se dirigió hacia Eleanor- Oye, necesito salir a hablar un momento con Liam ¿Puedo?

La chica observo a Liam y asintió- No tardes mucho.

Zayn se quitó el mandil y le hizo un ademan a Liam para salir de Dirección. Intento no tomarle mucha importancia a la mirada de Harry, incluso Louis levanto un poco la cabeza.

Se metió a un callejón que estaba al lado de la cafetería y Liam lo siguió, sin pensarlo mucho, saco la cajetilla de cigarros y prendió uno. Tenía tiempo sin fumar, pero ese fin de semana había sido caótico y no pudo evitar fumar de nuevo.

Vio la mirada de Liam en los cigarrillos y supo que había hecho algo mal-¿No te gusta que fumen verdad?

Liam negó- Causa muchos incendios.

Se recargo en la pared, y siguió fumando- Lo siento, pero en verdad lo necesito.

-Está bien, no soy yo alguien por quien cambiar.

Había algo más en esa frase que Liam había dicho y Zayn lo observo.

-¿Vamos a hablar sin tapujos?

-No se hablar de otra manera Zayn.

Bueno, al menos lo había llamado por su nombre, eso era un buen indicio.

-¿No eres homosexual?

Zayn tosió por el humo que había aspirado-¿Disculpa?

Liam lo observo de frente- Creo que el problema fue que vi las cosas mal, tal vez no te van los chicos.

-Alto-Zayn levanto una mano- Claro que me gustan los chicos, el problema que yo vi fue que tú solo querías sexo y yo no.

-¿Por qué quieres algo más?

Zayn se sorprendió por la pregunta-Pues porque eres genial.

Liam rodo los ojos- ¿Solo por eso?, ni siquiera me conoces bien.

-Quiero seguir conociéndote.

Liam parecía confundido- No lo sé Zayn.

-¿No quieres intentarlo?

-¿Intentar que cosa?

Contuvo la respiración y Liam espero a que contestara.

-Una relación.

Vio la reacción de Liam, el chico parecía pensar que contestar, Zayn estaba tan nervioso, pero espero en silencio.

-¿Te hice sufrir?-Liam preguntó.

Ese fue un gran cambio, pero aun así se obligó a contestarle- Un poco, me sentí como un objeto, no solo sirvo para tener sexo.

Liam asintió- Lo siento- se acercó a Zayn- Quiero intentarlo.

Zayn no reacciono al instante a las palabras de Liam-¿Perdón?

-No solo sexo, algo más- Liam trato de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca- ¿Esta bien así?

Zayn se sorprendió aún más cuando Liam se aferró a su cuerpo y le dio un abrazo, lo abrazo de vuelta y sonrió un poco. Pero ni así pudo quitarse una sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Eso   
había sido muy rápido, era la última opción que había pensado.

Liam se alejó y peino su cabello- ¿Zayn?

Zayn levantó la mirada- Creo que no pensé que eso pudiera pasar.

Liam se encogió de hombros- No sé cómo tratar con las personas- le dijo- así que todo tiene que ser de poco a poco, me gustas, y si tu estas tan seguro de lo que quieres, entonces no puede ser tan malo.

Asintió y tomo su mano- Eso fue rápido.

Liam le sonrió un poco- ¿Prefieres que me valla por las ramas?

Zayn negó- No esto está bien.

Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, pero Liam perdió el contacto cuando la alarma llego a sus oídos.

-Me tengo que ir.

Zayn asintió- ¿Te veo luego?

Lo vio caminar por la calle y asentir con la cabeza, luego Harry y Louis salieron y Zayn volvió a ver toda la rutina, los vio cambiarse y salir de la estación en menos de tres minutos.

Cuando entro por la parte trasera vio a Niall sentado en una silla y sonrió.

-¿Qué paso?-Niall estaba muy curioso.

-Estoy saliendo con Liam Payne.  
*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

*

La semana fue confusa, Liam no se apareció por la cafetería hasta el jueves, y hablaron muy poco, se veía cansado, Zayn no quería presionarlo ni nada, pero aun así nunca había salido con alguien que apenas y le hablara mientras comía. Aun así se sorprendió cuando Liam le pago y apretó su mano más tiempo de lo debido.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y regreso el apretón, vio a Liam sonreír, solo eso, y luego se fue.

Estaba jodido, no entendía a su novio, ni siquiera se sentía normal decir que era su novio.

-Tal vez es que se está acostumbrando- dijo Niall la tarde del viernes- dicen que es difícil   
acostumbrarse cuando las cosas cambian.

Zayn asintió- Yo también estoy acostumbrándome.

-Pues ve y búscalo a la estación- Eleanor le dijo y Zayn se sorprendió un poco-¿Qué?, piensas que no lo sabía, por favor, eres demasiado obvio- lo miro con suficiencia- Si el no viene, ve tú, es la misma distancia.

Eleanor tenía razón, pero la imagen de ir a buscar a Liam a la estación no parecía ser lo ideal, casi podía imaginar la mirada de enfado de Liam.

-No lo creo- murmuro- si lo presiono va a huir.

-¿Presionar?-Eleanor se burló-Discúlpame, pero o es el novio más antipático del mundo o simplemente no está seguro- lo observo- Yo querría saber cuál de las dos es la verdad.

Zayn odiaba que Eleanor tuviera razón y cuando Niall asintió, supo que tenía que hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo.

**

Ese viernes por la tarde vio a Harry entrar por la puerta y observar a Eleanor.

-¿Recibiste el mensaje?

Eleanor asintió- Como si quisiera recordar mis días en la secundaria.

Vio a Harry sentarse cerca de ella y le paso una mano por los hombros-¿Entonces no vamos?

La chica se alejó- Si tú quieres ve, yo no me paro jamás.

-Pero Stanley va a estar ahí.

-Hace años que termine con Stanley- Eleanor le dijo- Ve tu a la reunión y dime que hablan de mi- se metió a la cocina, pero de todos modos la escucho gritar- Fíjate si siguen diciendo que soy una zorra.

Zayn se sorprendió un poco y vio a Harry jugar con un panque-No creo que sigan diciendo eso.

Eleanor no contesto y Harry no dijo nada de nuevo, luego levanto la mirada y observo a Zayn.

-¿Y Louis?-Zayn vio por el rabillo del ojo hacia la estación.

Harry de pronto parecía fastidiado- Si quieres saber dónde está Liam, solo hazlo, está preparando una presentación, vamos a ir con los niños de una escuela, Louis esta con él.

-¿Te hice algo?

Harry se relajó un poco-Lo siento, es solo que no entiendo a Liam.

Se puso de pie, y antes de que se diera cuenta Harry salió de la cafetería, Niall lo observo desde la cocina.

-Esos bomberos están locos- le murmuro.

Zayn arrugó el ceño- Creo que tengo que ir a buscar a Liam.

**

Louis se asomó por la ventana y vio a Zayn dirigirse hacia la estación.

-¿Liam?- lo llamó.

Liam levantó al mirada de la computadora-¿Qué?

-Tu novio viene para acá.

Liam dio un respingo-¿Zayn?

-¿Tienes otro?-Harry le dijo con fastidio.

Liam se puso de pie y espero a que Zayn estuviera cerca-Hola- le dijo.

Zayn le sonrió de vuelta- Hola

Louis observo a Harry y negó con la cabeza- Zayn, tenía desde la comida que no te veía.

-Es más de lo que otras personas pueden decir- dijo Zayn observando fijamente a Liam.

Vaya, pensó Louis, el chico tiene agallas.

-¿Sirve si digo lo siento?-Liam le dijo.

Zayn iba a contestar pero el bufido de Harry llegó a sus oídos y luego vio a Louis dirigirle una mirada de enojo.

-Yo pude haber venido antes- dijo Zayn intentando no prestar atención a los otros dos chicos.

-Pensé que querías tener tu espacio- Liam lo invito a sentarse.

Tomo asiento en la silla más alejada y Harry se levantó.

-Lo siento Louis- le dijo- pero no me gusta esto- luego observo a Zayn- eres un buen chico Zayn, me caes bien, pero lo siento mucho, Liam no quiere estar contigo, por dios- levanto las manos- él es así, hace las cosas por complacer a las personas, no por que quiera.

Liam bajo la mirada y Louis tomo del brazo a su novio- Basta, no te importa.

Harry forcejeo con Louis, y Zayn arrugó el ceño- ¿Perdón?

Louis negó- Harry debe entender que no debe meterse en lo que no le importa.

Los vio salir de la oficina y observo a Liam.

-¿Estás conmigo solo para complacerme?- dijo lentamente.

El otro chico se tardó un momento en contestarle- Harry piensa que debo estar encima de ti todo el tiempo, porque es como se tratan él y Louis.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte- se puso de pie.

Liam negó- Estoy contigo por que quiero.

-¿Así que si estamos juntos?

-¿No era lo que dijiste?

Zayn se frustro, Liam era tan lento para algunas cosas- Liam, te he tomado de la mano solo una vez desde el día que hablamos, tal vez no te guste estar tan pegado como Louis y Harry, pero al menos   
deberíamos de haber hablado en otras ocasiones.

Espero por si Liam decía algo, pero como no lo hizo continuo.

-Y yo voy a entrar a le escuela el próximo Lunes- murmuro- no quiero verte solo en las comidas, y eso cuando recuerdas que debes de comer y no es que quiera parecer tu madre.

Vio a Liam hacer una mueca. Diablos había olvidado que su madre había muerto.

-Lo siento- le dijo y se acercó- es solo que como no hablamos, no se casi nada de ti.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres una relación?

-Porque quiero conocerte mejor y me gustas.

-Entonces empieza por saber esto- dijo Liam- hago las cosas porque quiero, no porque alguien me obliga.

Zayn asintió-¿Por qué Harry parecía enfadado?

-Dije algo extraño la otra vez- murmuro- dijiste que te había hecho sufrir, y yo dije que quería hacer algo para compensarte.

-¿Y?

-Harry piensa cosas que no son- le dijo- ese es su problema.

Se detuvo a meditar un momento si le creía lo que estaba diciendo, pensó que no podía empezar algo desconfiando de Liam, así que opto por creerle, pero de todas maneras recordó algo que Liam había dicho la noche en que se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa.

-¿Por qué Danielle dijo que solo sexo estaba bien?

Eso sorprendió a Liam, pero aun así le contesto- Ella sabe que no estaba totalmente preparado- se corrigió- que no estoy totalmente preparado para tener una relación, así que dijo que solo sexo estaba bien. 

-¿Y no pensó en lo que yo quería?- dijo un poco molesto.

Liam se encogió de hombros- Velo así, ella es mi amiga, se preocupa por mí, y vio que yo tenía ganas de estar contigo.

Zayn se sonrojo un poco-¿Tenías?

Liam sonrió un poco- Tengo

Se acercó al bombero y tomo su mano- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Vio al muchacho observarlo y morderse el labio, luego negó y él estuvo completamente desanimado.

-¿No? ¿Tienes que trabajar?

-No, pero quiero ver si puedo estar contigo sin necesidad de sexo.

Zayn se dio cuenta rápidamente de que era una pequeña venganza, seguramente por haberlo detenido la otra noche.

-¿Tanto te molesto?- dijo Zayn.

Liam no comprendió al instante, luego con suficiencia lo guio para que saliera de la oficina- Tienes que trabajar.

Zayn hizo un puchero y se volteo a tomar su brazo-¿Te molesto?

Liam asintió- Mucho, pudimos haber pasado una buena noche.

-Pero hubieras creído que solo quería eso.

Liam asintió- Si eso hubiera creído.

Zayn se acercó y le murmuro al oído- Vamos a pasar muchas noches – sonrió- no solo una.

-No me gustan los besos en la calle- le dijo.

-Lo sé- murmuro Zayn y se alejó- ¿Cuándo podemos salir?

Espero por la respuesta de Liam, y vio a Harry arriba de un camión arreglando algo, luego vio a Louis decirle algo y Harry negó con la cabeza,cuando vio a Zayn le hizo un ademan de disculpa,él no quería tener mas problemas asi que le sonrió,quitandole importancia al asunto y Harry le devolvió el gesto.

-Mañana no trabajas- dijo Liam-Yo tengo la tarde libre, ¿Por qué no paso por ti?

Zayn estaba muy contento y asintió al instante- Eso me gusta.

*

El sábado por la mañana Zayn no comprendió porque se levantó con tanto ánimo, sonrió de pronto y recordó que ese día saldría con Liam. Oficialmente era su primera cita.

Se puso de pie y vago un rato por su casa, el bombero había dicho que pasaba en la tarde, seguramente hasta las 3 o 4, así que tenía tiempo para limpiar un poco, por si Liam quería quedarse.

Se estremeció al pensar eso, ahora que ya tenían algo, por muy pequeño que fuera, no se sentía mal al tener sexo con él, supo que tenía que rogar un poco, porque al parecer Liam si se había enfadado por cortarlo el viernes pasado.

Se avergonzó un poco cuando limpio su cuarto, pero quería estar preparado para cualquier situación, metió al closet sus comics y parte de sus libros los dejo en el escritorio, junto a su computadora. La ropa que estaba sucia la dejo en un tambo y aparentemente las cosas estaban bien arregladas, mientras no abriera los cajones.

Limpio también el baño y recogió el tiradero que tenía en el piso, se dio una mirada y asintió, todo iba a salir bien y con un poco de suerte haría que Liam se quedará a dormir.

Justo a las 2 de la tarde su celular sonó, y el emocionado contesto sin fijarse en quien le llamaba.

-¿Liam?- dijo emocionado.

-Lo siento- escuchó la voz de Niall- no soy Liam, solo llamaba porque Amy quería que te diera un recado.

Zayn se frustro un poco-¿Qué pasa?

-Va a hacer una comida mañana, su hermana cumple años y tal vez quieras pasarte por la casa.

Zayn asintió- Claro, si es que Liam no tiene otro plan.

Escuchó a su amigo reír- Te encantaría que tuviera otro plan.

Se sonrojo un poco, y se alegró de que su amigo no lo estuviera viendo- Te veo mañana Niall.

-Adiós Zayn- se detuvo un momento- Y mucha suerte hoy en la noche, cuídate, no sabes en donde se ha metido tu bombero.

Lo último que escucho fue la risa del rubio y cerro con fuerza el celular. Joder, que Niall a veces parecía muy despreocupado, pero tenía razón, él no sabía dónde había estado metido Liam, si es que tenían relaciones tendrían que usar protección.

El celular volvió a sonar, y el de nuevo contesto sin checar el nombre.

-Dios Niall, me voy a cuidar, deja de fastidiar- dijo en un murmullo mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina, le había empezado a dar hambre.

-No soy Niall.

No claro que no, esa voz era la de otra persona, una que hablaba muy rápido- Lo siento Liam.

-¿Por qué te tienes que cuidar?- preguntó-¿De qué? ¿De mí?

Se detuvo un momento a pensar que decir- No, es solo que Niall piensa que puedo enfermarme, no es nada de cuidado- espero a que Liam dijera algo, pero como no fue así, le pregunto: -¿Qué pasa?

-Voy para tu casa, solo quería avisarte- escuchó Zayn- ¿Estás listo?

Zayn sonrió- Claro, pero no sé a dónde vamos a ir.

-Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir al cine y luego ver que hacemos.

Eso parecía bueno, así que Zayn asintió- Me agrada.

-Te veo en un rato- le dijo Liam y colgó.

Zayn hubiera querido despedirse, pero solo dejo el celular de lado y espero que Liam llegara, pero de pronto temió no estar bien vestido y camino a su cuarto y se dio una mirada.

Estaba bien, se veía muy bien, si él fuera Liam no saldrían a ningún lado y se quedarían en su casa. 

Movió la cabeza y regreso a la cocina, desde que había pasado lo del incendio bajaba con mucho cuidado las escaleras. 

Era solo una pequeña precaución, porque eso de caerse no le gustó nada y menos si eso estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

Tocaron a la puerta y Zayn casi corrió para abrirla.

-Hola- le dijo a Liam.

Liam movió la cabeza- Hola, ¿Nos vamos?

Zayn asintió- Claro, solo deja que tome mi celular y la cartera ¿Quieres pasar?

El bombero no contesto, solo lo siguió por la casa y se recargo en un sillón, Zayn lo vio sonreír.

-¿Algún recuerdo lindo?-dijo jugando.

-Decepcionante diría yo- Liam le dio una mirada y luego se regresó a la puerta- Vamos, la función va a empezar.

Zayn salió de la casa y cerro con llave- ¿Qué película es?

Liam abrió la puerta para que entrara y contesto- Hunger Games.

-Sabes que no tienes que abrirme la puerta- Zayn le dijo pero aun así subió al coche.

Liam pasó por delante y se subió al asiento y tomo el volante- Eres mi novio ¿no?, entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Zayn arrugó el ceño- No, no puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Liam arranco el coche y Zayn lo vio apretar con fuerza el volante y quedarse callado.

Algo no andaba bien, Liam parecía salir de una película, pero lo que decía y hacía era muy extraño.

-¿Estas bien?- se preocupó Zayn.

Liam suspiro- No me gusta hablar cuando estoy conduciendo, causa muchos accidentes.

Zayn rodo los ojos- Dios relájate.

-Harry dijo que tenía que ser atento contigo- dijo Liam- Hace tiempo que no salía con nadie, solo eran encuentros casuales y ya.

Zayn trato de contener la impresión, pero Liam era demasiado directo, a veces eso lastimaba o impresionaba mucho, como en esa ocasión.

-¿Podemos hablar entonces?- dijo para tratar de aligerar la tensión, Liam asintió y él sonrió un poco- ¿Tuviste muchos encuentros casuales?

-Creo que eso no es algo que debas de saber- dijo Liam.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Liam pensó por un momento- Si, varios, solo sexo y ya.

-¿Y estabas bien con eso?

-Nadie me intereso para tener algo más- murmuro- y nadie parecía interesado en algo más, así que estaba bien con eso.

Medito un momento-Si yo no te hubiera dicho que quería intentarlo, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-Me hubiera alejado- dijo Liam.

-¿Así de fácil?-Zayn estaba muy interesado.

-Creo que también estaría un poco frustrado, porque quería sexo, pero si no era lo que querías no te iba a obligar.

-¿Todavía quieres sexo?- jugo un poco Zayn.

Liam sonrió de lado- Ya llegamos.

Zayn se bajó del coche y suspiro un poco, algo tenía que hacer para terminar en su casa, Liam podría estar jugando, pero él también sabía jugar ese juego.

Liam camino a su lado y pago los boletos.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

Zayn asintió- Palomitas y refresco.

Compraron lo que querían de comer, y entraron juntos a la sala, Zayn lo guio hacia la parte de atrás de la sala, y Liam con una sonrisita se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo esta Danielle?- dijo Zayn.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros Liam y tomo de su refresco- se la pasa entrenando, tiene una cita con una compañía de baile, si les gusta, puede salir de la universidad con un buen trabajo.

Zayn se sorprendió- Eso es genial ¿y cómo va con Andy?

Liam parecía un poco mortificado- Esta bien, él es un buen tipo después de todo.

No siguieron hablando, porque la película empezó. Era interesante y el chico rubio le hacía recordar a Niall, de vez en cuando rozaba la pierna de Liam con la suya, y la mano la paseo varias veces por un costado. Vio a Liam sonreír y supo que tal vez si tendría suerte.

Cuando salieron Zayn tuvo que darse una vuelta por el baño, y cuando salió vio a Liam al teléfono.

-¿Está todo bien?- le dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

-Sí, Louis tenía algo que preguntarme solo eso.

Zayn asintió y caminaron hacia el coche- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-No te gusta perder el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Zayn negó- Cuando algo me interesa, no.

No vio el escalón que estaba y se fue directo hacía el piso, no es que pensara que tenía aún problemas con su pierna, aún así gimio bajito y se toco la rodilla. Mierda, si dolía.

-¿Estas bien?- Liam le dijo y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Creo que me paso algo en la rodilla- vio a Liam preocupado- No importa, en mi casa hay cosas para curarme.

El bombero lo ayudo a subir y le dio una mirada de preocupación, dios Liam parecía tan lindo que quería comérselo a besos y con un poco de suerte lo iba a conseguir.

 

*

Llegaron a su casa y Zayn lo dejo entrar- ¿Quieres ver una película?

-Venimos del cine, no quiero hacer eso, dame las cosas para curarte- luego negó-¿Dónde están?

-Están en la puerta de la izquierda.

Se trató de sentar pero Liam negó y camino hacía las cosas para curarlo- Súbete a la barra.

-¿Disculpa?

Liam rodo los ojos y dejo las cosas en la barra de la cocina- Quítate los pantalones.

Zayn sintió sus mejillas arder-¿Para qué?

-Para curarte- dijo Liam simplemente y Zayn sintió las manos del chico en el cinturón, dio un respingo y el mismo se quitó el cinturón y bajo los pantalones. 

Mierda, salía sangre de su rodilla, y desde lo del incendio se había vuelto más paranoico que antes.

Liam lo cargo por la cintura y lo sentó en la barra, luego se alejó y estiro una de las piernas del pantalón y se lo quito.

-Vamos a ver- dijo y se arrodillo para poder curar la rodilla.

Puf, de nuevo se obligó a no pensar en Liam de rodillas frente a él, le ardió un poco pero no dijo nada y espero en silencio a que Liam terminara.

-Listo- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Sabes que no soy una niña?- dijo Zayn haciendo un puchero- Puedo curarme solo, vivo solo.

Liam asintió- Estas conmigo ahora, no tienes que hacer las cosas solo.

Sintió algo caliente en el pecho y le sonrió- Eso fue lindo, que te preocupes por mí.

-Me voy a preocupar por ti siempre, desde que te saque de esta casa en llamas- le dijo y acaricio su pierna- Aunque me dejes con las ganas.

-¿Entonces?- Zayn se acercó-¿Sigues enfadado por lo de la otra noche?

-Creo que ya se me paso un poco el enfado.

Sí, eso era una clara invitación, pero por un momento dudo en dar el siguiente paso, no quería acostarse con Liam y que él se fuera.

-Espera- le dijo y tomo su mano con delicadeza- si nos acostamos, vamos a seguir adelante con esto ¿verdad?

Liam parecía confundido- Pues claro, no te dije que si solo para tener sexo y luego dejarte, no soy así.

-Lo siento- Zayn se relajó- a penas te estoy conociendo.

-No hay problema.

Zayn dejo que lo ayudara a bajar de la barra y apoyo un momento el pie, bueno al menos no le dolía mucho.

-¿Todo bien?-Liam lo tomo por la cintura.

-Sí.

Zayn sonrió y antes de pensarlo dos veces, poso sus labios sobre los de Liam, se entretuvo un momento en ver los ojos de Liam cerrarse y luego él mismo cerro los suyos.

Ese era oficialmente su primer beso, no quería pensar en la noche del viernes pasado, porque ese beso sabía a alcohol, y este sabía a Liam solo eso, y le gustó mucho.

Dejo que sus manos se posaran en la cabeza de Liam y sonrió de lado cuando el chico lo cargo un poco por la cintura. 

-Vamos a mi cuarto- le dijo Zayn dejando de besarlo y Liam asintió.

-¿Liam?-dijo Zayn acariciando su mano.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué paso con eso de que querías ver si podías estar conmigo sin sexo?

Liam rodo los ojos- ¿Te estas quejando?

Zayn sonrio divertido y negó- Claro que no, creeme no creo que valla a quejarme jamás por eso, a menos que seas un desastre en la cama.

-No lo soy, no te preocupes- Liam lo observo con suficiencia- espero que tu tampoco.

Zayn sintió una mano en su trasero, que lo apretaba con fuerza y suspiro fuertemente.

*

Liam lo tomo de la mano y lo guio por las escaleras, y se alegró de haber limpiado el cuarto, entraron y Zayn se alejó un poco.

-Creo que estas muy vestido- le murmuro acariciando su pecho por encima de la camisa.

El bombero se la quitó y la aventó a cualquier lugar, luego se acercó a Zayn lo tumbo sobre la cama.

Zayn se retorció a gusto, sentía los firmes labios de Liam sobre su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva, se entretuvo en el aliento de Liam que le hacía cosquillas, le gustaba la forma en que su cabello le picaba, y más aún le gusto como las manos de su novio se aferraban a su cintura, haciéndole un poco de daño, y aunque si sentía dolor, era muy placentero.

Levanto la cabeza y de nuevo lo beso en los labios, esta vez Liam no se mantuvo quieto, movió los labios con mucha fuerza y Zayn lo dejo entrar en su boca, jugando con sus lenguas, Zayn había decidido dejarle todo al otro chico, que él lo guiara, y parecía ser una buena idea, porque Liam se sentó encima de él y le ayudo a quitarse la playera.

-Estas muy bien- le dijo Liam.

Zayn sonrió y se levantó sobre sus codos- Tú también.

Se volvieron a besar y Zayn sintió las manos de Liam sobre su bóxer, pero no lo bajo y lanzó un gemido, los labios de Liam se alejaron y dibujaron el contorno de su pecho, dejando suaves besos y dirigiéndose hacia su entrepierna.

-¿Quieres ir abajo?-Liam le pregunto.

Zayn estaba ya excitado, pero se obligó a pensar por un momento- Sí, creo que eso sería perfecto.

Liam lo observo con suficiencia- Claro que va a ser perfecto.

Zayn lo obligo a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y levanto un poco su rodilla para rozar la entrepierna de Liam.

-Quieto- le dijo Liam.

Lo ayudo a quitarse los pantalones y vio como llevaba puesto unos bóxer negros muy pegados.

-Me gusta lo que veo- le dijo con una mirada excitada.

-Te va a gustar más en un momento.

Liam parecía tan caliente, tan diferente, parecía saber qué hacer, que lugar tocar y que susurrar en su oído, no quiso pensar en todas las veces que tuvo que haberse acostado con alguien para ser tan bueno.

Cuando Liam se recostó de nuevo sobre él y sus pechos se tocaron sintió un escalofrió, pero no pudo pensar mucho, porque luego sintió las manos de Liam y luego levanto sus caderas para que pudiera deshacerse de su bóxer. 

Rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante, porque le había dado un poco de frio, pero luego sintió la tela del bóxer de Liam sobre su miembro y lanzo un gemido.

-¿Zayn?- le llamó Liam al oído- Oye, no tengo condones.

Zayn abrió los ojos, y acaricio el borde de la cintura de Liam y gimió un poco-No me digas eso- murmuro- yo no tengo tampoco.

Liam arrugó el ceño y parecía totalmente frustrado, se alejó un poco, pero Zayn lo detuvo.

-No- firmemente lo mantuvo a su lado- no me importa, ¿Confías en mí?

Liam lo observo un momento, y con un poco de pesadez asintió.

-Pues yo también confió en ti- beso su mejilla y con una de sus manos acaricio por dentro el miembro de Liam- solo hazlo.

Se entretuvo un momento en observar a Liam cerrar los ojos mientras él lo acariciaba con lentitud, lo vio morderse el labio, y sintió como sobre su mano crecía. Se preocupó un poco, hacía varios meses que no tenía nada de intimidad y aparentemente el miembro de Liam era más grande que el promedio.

-¿Listo?- Liam lo llamo y beso su oído.

Asintió y lo vio quitarse el mismo el bóxer.

Estaba buenísimo, Liam era una perfecta escultura, tenía todo su cuerpo en perfectas proporciones.

Lo sintió sobre él y lo vio moverse de arriba hacia abajo, como ya estaban completamente 

desnudos, sus miembros estaban en contacto total y eso los hizo gemir a ambos.

-Dios Liam…

-Solo puedes llamarme Liam- bromeo el chico y beso su cuello.

-Claro…- se mordió el labio cuando Liam le dio una fuerte mordida- ¿Puedes solo cogerme?

Liam dejo de besarlo y asintió, le dio un beso en la frente y lo observo a los ojos- He estado   
pensando en esto desde hace mucho.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que empezaste a trabajar en Dirección.

Las manos de Liam viajaron hasta su trasero, y lo levantó un poco para dejarlo explorar, sus manos se lo estaban estrujando, y no se iba a engañar, eran unas manos llenas de raspaduras, pero justo eso era lo que le hacía lanzar jadeos, la diferencia de su trasero terso y suave, con las manos de Liam. Sabía que iba a terminar con esa parte totalmente roja, pero solo quería que Liam lo apretara 

tan fuerte, que no lo dejara pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Qué?- Zayn intentó no parecer tan curioso y se concentró en contestar.

-Creí que una buena noche estaría bien, pero tú parecías alguien serio y te ponías nervioso 

siempre- mordió su pezón- así que deje de pensar en eso.

Zayn dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de Liam dentro suyo- Ah…

Liam sonrió y siguió explorando mientras Zayn se retorcía debajo suyo- Eras tan caliente, tan sexy, solo te vi una vez y supe que quería tenerte en mi cama.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a poner sus manos en los bíceps de Liam para poder seguir su ritmo- ¿Y?

-Eres un buen chico, no quería que te ilusionaras- dejo un beso sobre su nariz y de pronto Zayn sintió un vacío cuando Liam saco sus dedos.

Pero luego sintió algo más grande, y abrió los ojos.

-¡Liam!- le dijo en un grito.

-Shh- empezó a moverse y no le dio tiempo a Zayn para acostumbrarse, solo lo empezó a penetrar muy fuerte, y Zayn intento dejar de lado el pequeño dolor que sentía en su trasero, en vez de eso se enfocó en los ojos de Liam sobre los suyos y la forma en que el sudor empezaba a recorrer su frente.

-¿El bombero… ah -jadeo- …tiene calor?- le dijo en un susurro.

-Mucho.

Liam levanto sus piernas y Zayn las enrosco en su cintura, eso era perfecto y placentero, las embestidas eran demasiado duras, demasiado constantes, demasiado abrumadoras, demasiado perfectas, todo era demasiado caliente.

El bombero le susurrába cosas al oído mientras el apretaba con fuerza sus piernas, para poder aprisionar a Liam, vio como el chico tomaba la cabecera para poder equilibrarse, y él se colgó de su   
cuello. Le encanto. Liam era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo de la cama mientras lo penetraba, prácticamente se lo estaba cogiendo en el aire, y Zayn solo mordía su cuello, tratando de encontrar una válvula de escape para todo lo que estaba sintiendo, quería quedarse horas así, con Liam dentro de él, tan unidos que el sudor de ambos se mezclaba y los hacía quedar pegajosos. 

Sintió una mano en su cintura y se alejó un poco, vio a Liam sosteniéndose con una sola mano, y con la otra lo atraía aún más a su cuerpo, lo vio mordiéndose el labio y suspiro con fuerza acercándose, iba a decir algo, pero entonces Liam se soltó por completo de la cabecera y lo tomo por la cintura, penetrándolo más dentro que nunca y el soltó un gritito. Estaba tocando una y otra 

vez tan profundo dentro suyo, que cerró los ojos y olvido como escuchar, como ver, lo único que sentía era el pene de Liam en su trasero, porque de pronto no tenía manos, ni piernas, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido, como dormido, y lo único que parecía vivo era su trasero, tan caliente y cansado, recibiendo a Liam una y otra vez.

Liam duro más de lo que él esperaba, y a mitad de una embestida muy profunda, que le causo un poco de dolor y que lo hizo lanzar un grito profundo y sin que Liam lo tocara, se vino sobre su vientre y llenando el vientre del chico también.

Pero Liam parecía no acabar muy pronto, y Zayn se obligó a seguir apretando lo más que podía el miembro, a pesar de estar tratando de recuperar la respiración, era un pequeño muñeco de trapo, se movía al compás del movimiento del otro, no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos, y era difícil, porque 

estaba cansado, Liam parecía alguien muy enérgico, y supo que iba a tardarse mucho más tiempo, así que acaricio su pecho y se movió a su ritmo, tratando de hacerlo terminar, moviendo su mano en su vientre, apretando su trasero, incluso acerco su mano a la entrada de Liam, pero el rápido 

movimiento del chico, lo hacía muy difícil.

Pasaron unos minutos y Zayn escuchaba en su oído los gemidos de Liam, sabía que intentaba decirle algo, pero no entendía nada, así que un poco cansado de las embestidas de Liam, tomo su rostro y beso su frente, que ya estaba muy empapada de sudor.

-Espera- le dijo y se estremeció cuando Liam se detuvo- ayúdame a sentarme- le murmuro.

Liam no comprendió al instante, pero luego asintió y se sentó en la cama sin salir del cuerpo de Zayn y él pudo sentarse encima.

-Así puedes entrar más en mi- le dijo en un susurro.

Lo vio asentir y se quedó quieto, mientras Zayn se encargaba de moverse de arriba hacia abajo, lo vio apretar las sabanas.

-No- tomo sus manos- apriétame a mí.

El castaño paso sus manos a la cintura y lo ayudo a levantarse, Zayn estuvo unos minutos haciendo eso, en lugar del rápido movimiento de Liam, él lo hizo más lento, pero a la vez más profundo, de 

arriba hacia abajo, viéndolo a los ojos, aunque el castaño se resistía un poco a mirarse, hasta que sintió una mordida de parte de Liam en su hombro y supo que el chico por fin iba a tener su orgasmo.

Se movió más rápidamente y Zayn sintió como Liam se venía, y como su semen se derramaba dentro de él.

-Mierda- Liam le dijo- Solo no te muevas, deja que termine.

-No voy a moverme a ningún lado- le murmuro y lo abrazo por el cuello, apretándose contra su pecho y dejando que Liam terminara a gusto.

Y sorprendentemente se tardó más de lo común, y Zayn se sintió extrañamente cansado, como nunca, y tenía casi todo su cuerpo rojo, sudado, y dolorido, pero estaba tan feliz y era tan placentero.

-Valla que tenías mucho ahí- le dijo jugando Zayn y se alejó un poco, todavía encima de él.

Liam rodo los ojos- Que gracioso- lo observo-¿Te molesta?

Zayn negó- No, jamás, me va a encantar verte mientras te vienes- le dijo- porque si tenemos al mismo tiempo el orgasmo, voy a perderme de ese espectáculo.

Liam lo obligo a bajarse y se recostaron uno al lado del otro.

-Mi propósito va ser aguantar lo mismo que tú- le dijo Zayn y tomo una de sus manos.

Liam se acercó y lo abrazo por la cintura- No lo vas a lograr.

-Es un reto, bombero- sonrió.

Liam dibujo su pecho con su dedo y suspiro- Tengo que limpiarme.

Zayn lo vio ponerse de pie, y Liam se entretuvo más de lo debido buscando sus bóxer, así que Zayn pudo ver todo su cuerpo y sonrió de lado, todo eso era suyo.

Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar cuando escuchó la ducha abrirse, por un momento pensó en ir y acompañarlo, pero tenía mucho sueño, y se quedó dormido.

**

Se vio en el espejo y arrugó el ceño ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se había prometido no relacionarse con nadie, al menos no, si no tenía la seguridad de que se iba a quedar con él para siempre, como Danielle.

Pero Zayn parecía tan fresco, era justo lo que necesitaba, además estaba buenísimo. Se obligó a despejar su mente, y dándose otra mirada salió del baño.

Lo vio aún en la cama, si nada que lo tapara, y se sentó a su lado. Estaba dormido, le gustaba ver dormir a las personas, y Zayn parecía muy relajado.

Acaricio su pierna y tuvo que contenerse para no recostarse sobre él, dibujo el contorno de todo el cuerpo y beso el cuello de Zayn, lo vio removerse y sonrió, pero cuando el chico abrió los ojos parecía algo enfadado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zayn y se sentó.

-Nada, solo te acariciaba- Liam lo observo aún con el ceño fruncido-¿Te molesta?

-Me molesta que me despierten- dijo Zayn sinceramente.

-Lo siento- se sentó a su lado.

-Está bien, no lo sabías, estamos conociéndonos- le sonrió un poco menos mortificado- Además no es tan malo que me despierten así.

Liam asintió- Bueno, ahora sé que no te gusta que te levanten.

-No, si me gusta que me levanten- dijo con una mirada inocente- pero no que me despierten.

Liam parecía confundido, pero entonces entendió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Me gusta levantarte.

-Me gusta que me levantes.

Se observaron durante un tiempo, hasta que Zayn se metió dentro de las sabanas y Liam lo siguió.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?- dijo Zayn.

-Aún es temprano- le recordó Liam- y no puedo, tengo que estar a las 10 en la estación.

Zayn arrugó el ceño- Vamos a dormir un rato ¿sí?

Liam asintió y antes de darse cuenta Zayn se acurruco a su lado y metió su cabeza en su cuello, y lo abrazo, sin pensarlo mucho hizo lo mismo, y cerró los ojos, no le venía mal dormir un poco.

*

Las cosas estaban bien después de todo, o eso era lo que Zayn percibía, le gustaba pensar que estaba conociendo más a Liam, y que después de algún tiempo podía predecir lo que pasaría. 

Ahora sabía que al bombero no le gustaban mucho las demostraciones en público, de hecho era algo seco en la forma de tratarlo. 

Pero no importaba ya que Liam lo recompensaba cuándo estaban a solas, dejaba que lo besara donde él quería y no lo limitaba. Aun así, Zayn veía con ojos de   
añoranza a Louis y Harry, ellos eran libres y se besaban cuándo querían.

También había aprendido que Liam no dormía mucho, seguramente producto de las noches en vela que tuvo que pasar como bombero, despertaba temprano y se dormía tarde, algo que dificultaba las cosas para Zayn, porque el adoraba dormir, pero si dormía no podía estar con Liam, y era tiempo perdido. Durante algunas semanas estuvo bien, pero entonces se empezó a quedar dormido en clases y supo que tenía que hablar con Liam. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que no duermes lo suficiente porque crees que es tiempo perdido?- Liam le preguntó una tarde, cuando él había ido a comer a Direction.

Avergonzado asintió.

-Zayn, puedes dormir lo que quieras, no importa- dijo parando un momento de comer- A mí no me importa que duermas.

-Pero me gusta estar contigo.

-No importa, podemos vernos después, necesitas dormir bien.

Desde ese día Liam no se quedaba hasta muy tarde.

Habían encontrado un horario que se les acomodara a los dos. Liam solo tenía libres los viernes por la tarde y los domingos en la mañana. Zayn trabajaba justo esos dos días, así que Liam cambio todo sus días libres y los sábados salían a pasear, o se quedaban en su casa, la mayoría de las veces solo se acurrucaban en el sillón de la sala de Zayn y veían una película, luego se iban a la habitación o en el mismo sillón, si es que no tenían ganas de caminar, se besaban y tenían relaciones

Aprendieron a saber que les gustaba, y Zayn comprendió que Liam tenía demasiada fuerza, varias veces le hizo moretones que tenía que cubrir con playeras más largas, que taparan toda su cintura y que no se le levantara cuándo el hacía un movimiento, no lo lastimaba, era solo que Liam era demasiado fuerte y en el momento lo apretaba, la verdad es que ni el mismo se daba cuenta, hasta el día después en que se veía en el espejo y veía parte de su piel de otro color, todo estaba bien, él ponía una pomada y para cuándo Liam y él volvían a tener relaciones ya no había rastro en su cuerpo. 

La razón por la que Liam se dio cuenta, fue por culpa de Louis.

Zayn había estado colgando un escaparate fuera de Direction, para el día de la primavera, y tuvo que subirse en una escalera, supo que iba a caerse, pero Louis lo ayudo a bajar y noto las marcas en su cintura.

-¿Qué te paso?- le dijo algo preocupado.

Zayn rápidamente se escondió y negó- Nada.

-¡Liam!- había gritado Louis tan fuerte, que incluso Eleanor volteo la mirada desde dentro de la cafetería.

Zayn no supo cómo tan rápido Liam salió de la oficina y arrugando el ceño le preguntaba a Louis que era lo que pasaba.

-Tu novio tiene marcas en la cintura, creo que alguien le pego- observo a Zayn-¿Te metiste en una pelea?

Liam arrugo más el ceño y en la calle le hizo levantar la playera que llevaba puesta, él había forcejeado lo más que pudo, pero era inútil, Liam era fuerte, así que cansado dejo que lo observara fijamente, luego al parecer entendió que era lo que pasaba y se sonrojo.

-¿Fui yo verdad?- le había dicho mientras acomodaba la playera en su lugar, y dejaba una mano en su cintura.

Zayn se sonrojo mucho, no por la pregunta, sabía que en algún momento Liam se iba a enterar, pero la mirada de asombro de Louis y de sonrojo lo hacía sentirse muy avergonzado.

-¡Dios!- Louis se tapó los ojos con las manos- Lo siento, yo no debí…

Liam se encogió de hombros- No importa, ¿Me dejas con Zayn?

Louis asintió, pero no pudo contenerse a hacer una broma- Valla Liam, quien diría que te gustaba jugar duro.

La mirada de Liam hizo que Louis corriera de nuevo hacia la estación, y Zayn vio a lo lejos como se encontraba con Harry. Gimió un poco, le esperaban muchas bromas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Liam había empezado a acariciar su brazo.

Él solo se había encogido de hombros- No me importa, no me duele, solo es el moretón, y me gusta que seas así de fuerte.

Liam negó- Te hago daño.

-No importa- Zayn se acercó y acaricio su mejilla dándole un rápido beso- Tengo que trabajar.

Había visto a Liam asentir y regresar hacía la estación, pero desde ese día Liam no volvió a dejar un moretón en su cuerpo, tenía la misma fuerza, pero cuando lo apretaba era más sutil, o incluso lo había visto apretar el puño para no hacerle daño. Liam parecía a gusto con eso, así que el no dijo nada, de todos modos, no le gustaba mucho el olor de la pomada.

A Zayn le hubiera gustado que Liam se quedara a dormir, pero eso nunca pasaba, los sábados que se veían más tiempo, siempre salía de su casa a las 10 de la noche, siempre iba a la estación. 

Sinceramente quería despertar por las mañanas con Liam, pero la única vez que se lo insinuó, Liam pareció entrar en pánico.

-¿Para qué?- le había dicho mientras estaban recostados en su cama, todavía cansados por acabar de tener sexo.

-Solo para que te relajaras- le había murmurado Zayn en el oído, mientras pasaba una de sus piernas por las de Liam- me gustaría que te quedaras para pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Vas a estar dormido- Liam le había dicho- no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos de esa manera.

Había arrugado el ceño e iba a decir algo, pero Liam se había puesto encima de él-¿Listo?

Zayn sonrió de lado, casi siempre tenían mucho sexo los sábados, porque no podían hacer nada más en la semana, por falta de tiempo. Asintió con la cabeza y Liam bajo por su pecho.

Mientras Liam trabajaba con su entrepierna y el suspiraba de placer, supo que su novio solamente lo estaba distrayendo para que dejara de pensar en eso de quedarse a dormir, no entendía por qué, pero Liam era bueno distrayéndolo, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Otra cosa que había aprendido era que Danielle muchas veces estaba por encima de él, Liam se lo había dejado claro un sábado que se iban a ver, y Liam no llegó, él tuvo que llamarlo.

-¿Te paso algo?- Zayn estaba algo ansioso.

-Danielle está mal, peleo con Andy- Liam hablaba bajito- Me voy a quedar con ella.

A Zayn no le importaba que estuviera cuidando a Danielle, lo que le molestaba era que ni siquiera le llamará para avisarle, él había mandado pedir la pizza y rentado las películas.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- le murmuro molesto.

-No tengo que decirte todo lo que hago- Liam había contestado rápidamente.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo- estaba muy molesto ahora- pero tenías un compromiso con migo.

-No me dices todo el tiempo que no eres una niña, no pensé que te molestaras- Liam suspiro.

-Olvídalo Liam.

-Zayn…

-Hasta mañana.

Le había colgado y de todas maneras puso la película, Liam era muy bueno en casi todo, pero era una mierda para decir lo que pensaba, y lastimaba a Zayn sin darse cuenta, y eso era lo peor, Zayn sabía que Liam no hacía las cosas para fastidiarlo, simplemente no sabía que le dolía tanto.

El domingo después de eso, Liam había entrado a la cafetería y entre susurros le había dicho que lo perdonara, que no tenía por qué hablarle de esa manera.

Y el como siempre que algo así pasaba, se tragó su enojo y perdono a Liam, le dijo que todo estaba bien, y que para la próxima ya sabía que era algo que le molestaba.

Cuándo Liam se fue a la estación, Zayn trató de huir de Niall, porque su amigo generalmente lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De nuevo lo perdonaste tan fácil?-Niall había preguntado.

-Él no sabe que eso está mal.

Zayn estuvo a punto de salir a servir cuándo escucho a Niall.

-Zayn- le dijo- no puedes ser el conejillo de indias, para que él se equivoque y tú te tragues todo el dolor, vas a explotar, o vas a terminar aceptando todo lo que te haga.

Se había ido corriendo, por que Niall tenía razón, tuvo razón la vez que Liam prácticamente le gritoneo en el callejón de al lado de Direction, solo porque Zayn le había robado un beso, él tuvo que disculparse, pero nunca supo porque lo hizo.

También estuvo ahí cuando Liam había prometido acompañarlo a visitar a su familia, Zayn no iba a presentarlo como su novio, solo un amigo. Pero Liam no llegó y se excusó diciendo que había tenido que atender un incendio. Decepcionado se había ido a su casa, por una semana se olvidó de Liam, y abrazo a su familia, le encantaba platicar con su hermana mayor, y jugar con las más pequeñas, su padre no hablaba mucho, pero Zayn disfrutaba de sus silencios, y su madre era todo lo que el necesitaba para sentirse bien, regreso a Doncaster con fuerza renovada, esa fuerza que solo su familia le daba, pero entonces cuándo había preguntado por ese incendio a Louis y Harry, ese que no había dejado que Liam fuera con él a Bradford, los dos chicos negaron que hubiera pasado.

Según Louis en esa semana solo tuvo una llamada para un incendio y había sido apenas dos días atrás. Liam le había mentido, y cuando lo encaro de frente, el solo dijo que no estaba listo para conocer a nadie, que no lo presionara. Y de nuevo, se tragó su orgullo y acepto que Liam no estaba preparado.

Si, Niall estuvo siempre, y Zayn odiaba que tuviera la razón, porque Liam era el perfecto novio por fuera, pero cuando intentabas intimar más con él, conocer más de sus sentimientos ponía una barrera alta y grade y que también era dolorosa. Liam no estaba preparado, pero a veces se preguntaba si él mismo, no estaba ya muy cansado. Él tenía que hacer el doble de esfuerzo, para dejar de pensar en cosas que a Liam no le gustaba, para recordar cada cosa que a Liam lo ponía nervioso y para amoldarse a la vida del bombero.

El problema real eran las pequeñas grietas que quedaban en su mente y corazón y que cada vez eran más extensas.

 

*

La primera gran pelea que tuvieron fue a mediados de Mayo, tenían aproximadamente 4 meses de estar saliendo.

Zayn estaba limpiando, porque ya era hora de cerrar, o más bien estaba haciendo tiempo, porque hacía dos horas los bomberos habían salido a apagar un incendio.

Cada vez que escuchaba la sirena de un camión por dentro quería que Liam se quedara en la estación, que dejara que alguien más fuera. Pero eso nunca pasaba, Liam siempre iba en el camión. 

Zayn no respiraba a gusto hasta que lo veía regresar.

Harry le había dicho que era normal, que si el no trabajara en lo mismo que Louis se moriría de la angustia. Pero él no podía ser bombero, por mucho que quisiera estar con Liam.

Así que mientras distraídamente cambiaba el canal de la televisión vio el camión regresar, respiro profundamente y se quedó observando a las personas que bajaban, no vio a Liam, pero no pudo buscarlo bien porque Eleanor lo había llamado.

-¿Crees que debamos de pintar esta pared?

No le importaba ni un poco si debían pintarla o no, así que se encogió de hombros, y cuando volteo la mirada, vio a Louis entrando por la puerta.

Su mirada se lo dijo todo.

-¿Qué paso?

Louis se mordió el labio- Esta bien, solo algo molido- paso la mano por su cabello- muy molido.

-Louis…- Zayn le dio y Louis lo observo.

-Se calló la mitad del techo de la casa, pero había alguien más, así que él y Harry entraron de nuevo- murmuro- sacaron a la chica, pero los dos tuvieron que poner su cuerpo para que ella no tuviera daños.

-¿Qué les paso?- Zayn trato de tranquilizarse un poco, si Louis estaba ahí contándole lo que había pasado, significaba que no estaban tan mal, porque no se lo imaginaba dejando a Harry solo.

-Raspones, algunas quemaduras en las manos y cuello-suspiro- Eleanor puedes darme algo para comer, necesito que esos dos coman.

Zayn volteo la mirada- ¿Eleanor?

Ella rodo los ojos- Ve, no importa.

Zayn se había quitado el mandil, y había salido de la cafetería.

-¡Fíjate al cruzar!- Niall había gritado, y Zayn se obligó a hacerle caso, y que bueno que lo hizo, porque un carro pasó muy cerca de su cuerpo.

Nervioso vio a Paul y Caroline conversar, parecían muy cansados.

-¿Y el jefe?- Zayn sabía dónde estaba, pero no quería parecer descortés-¿Están bien?

Caroline asintió- Muy cansados, pero bien, sube, Harry y el jefe están siendo revisados por un médico.

Zayn asintió y les hizo un ademan con la mano, subió corriendo las escaleras, porque Louis estaba muy tranquilo, pero hasta que no viera a Liam completo, no iba a quitarse esa presión en el pecho.

Lo vio apenas entro al cuarto, estaba de pie, mientras el doctor examinaba a Harry, que estaba con el torso desnudo. Estaba también Richard y Will, y otras dos chicas, Alexa y Rei, ellas casi nunca iba a comer a Direction, porque vivían cerca, y Zayn no las había tratado mucho.

-Hey- lo llamó y se acercó a él.

Liam volteo la mirada y le hizo un ademan con la cabeza- Hola- le murmuro.

Zayn sabía que se iba a meter en problemas luego, pero no le importaba mucho, se acercó aún más y lo volteo por lo hombros, para examinarle la cara, él también tenía el torso desnudo, y Zayn pudo ver una cortadura a la altura de su pectoral y muchas más en su rostro, paso la mano por su pecho y contuvo la respiración, había una quemadura antes de llegar a su cuello, se veía muy roja.

No le importo que Liam se quisiera alejar, solo hizo más fuerte su agarre, y paso sus manos por su cara, cuidando de no lastimarlo, peino su cabello y suspiro.

-Mierda, me asuste- le dijo y antes de darse cuenta le beso los labios, muy suavemente, Liam como él pensaba, no le contesto el beso, incluso los apretó con fuerza.

Puso su frente en la de Liam y cerró los ojos- Perdón- le murmuro.

Liam se soltó del agarre y le dio la espalda- Estoy bien- fue todo lo que le dijo.

Él sin querer había lanzado una risa sarcástica y de inmediato la mirada de Liam regreso a él e incluso los otros bomberos lo observaron de reojo.

-¿Perdón?- Liam le había preguntado.

Zayn negó- Lo siento.

Liam arrugó el ceño, muy enfadado, y en silencio esperaron a que terminaran de revisar a Harry, el chico le sonrió cansado, y se recostó en su cama.

-Le puse un sedante- dijo el doctor- va a dormir toda la noche y parte del día, cuándo despierte, denle verduras y carne, para que recupere la fuerza.

Liam asintió.

-Ahora Payne- le dijo el doctor- vamos a revisarte.

El doctor lo hizo tomar asiento y Richard dijo algo de meterse a bañar, Alexa asintió y ella hizo lo mismo.

Zayn se quedó de pie, junto a la cama donde estaba sentado Liam, lo vio arrugar el ceño cuando el doctor lo curaba, o cuando hacía presión.

-Lo está lastimando- dijo Zayn sin pensarlo.

El doctor levanto la mirada hacía Zayn y luego vio a Liam con el ceño fruncido- Es verdad- dijo- pero como este niño nunca se queja, es difícil saberlo- luego regreso la mirada a Zayn-¿Tu eres?

-Zayn Malik- dijo al instante- Mucho gusto.

-Soy el doctor Simón Cowell- le dijo-¿Eres nuevo?- siguió curando a Liam, ahora con más cuidado.

-No, soy…- guardo silencio, nunca le había dicho a nadie ajeno que él y Liam eran novios, generalmente las personas lo daban por hecho, o los había visto, como toda la estación de bomberos.

-Es mi novio- Liam le dijo.

El doctor Cowell asintió y le sonrió de lado- Valla, tengo casi 5 años de conocerte y nunca supe de un novio.

Liam rodo los ojos- Puedes apurarte.

Zayn vio al doctor darle una mirada y suspirar- Que difícil eres Payne.

No dijeron nada, curo sus raspaduras, y cuándo se dispuso a limpiar la quemadura que tenía cerca del cuello, Zayn vio a Liam apretar con fuerza la sabana de la cama, se sentó a su lado y antes de que Liam pudiera detenerlo, se puso a darle suaves caricias en el brazo.

Louis regresó con comida para él y Harry y cuándo el doctor le dijo que iba a despertarse hasta mañana, se recostó a su lado y peino sus rizos.

-Bueno Payne- dijo el doctor Cowell- tienes que lavarte la quemadura cada dos días, yo regreso en media semana a revisarte, tienes que ponerte de la misma pomada que las otras veces- le dijo.

Liam asintió.

-¿Solo eso?-Zayn preguntó- ¿Puede seguir haciendo lo mismo?

Liam bufo y el doctor sonrió.

-Claro que puede, solo tiene que guardar reposo mañana- guardo sus cosas- De todos modos, si le dijera que más tiempo, él no lo haría-lo observo divertido- Tu debes de saberlo, es muy terco, ¿No?

Zayn asintió rápidamente- Mucho.

Con eso, Liam se había zafado de su agarre y se había alejado más de su lado.

-Si usted cree que debe de guardar más reposo, él lo va a hacer- le dijo Zayn.

El doctor se sorprendió un poco, pero negó- No es necesario.

-¿Puede comer cualquier cosa?

-Verduras y Carne, para recuperar fuerzas.

Zayn asintió.

-Bueno, yo me voy- dijo y se encamino a la puerta.

-Lo acompaño- dijo Reí poniéndose de pie.

Los vieron salir y Zayn suspiro.

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo- Verduras y Carne, creo que podemos dejar de comer queso por una semana ¿no?- Zayn le dijo jugando.

-Vete Zayn- Liam murmuro bajito y se recostó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- murmuro Zayn y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Se cuidarme solo- le dijo Liam y lo vio alejarse más de su lado, Louis levantó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de disculpa- No necesito que me des de comer ni nada de eso.

-Me preocupas

-Gracias Zayn- dijo Liam cansado- Pero no me gusta que me traten como si no pudiera hacer las cosas- suspiro- necesito dormir.

Zayn arrugó el ceño, pero aun así tapo a Liam y dejo una playera en la cama- Ponte esta playera, te va a dar frio- Liam se encogió de hombros- Liam.

Liam se sentó en la cama y con furia se puso la playera y observo a Zayn.

-¿Contento?- le dijo apretando los dientes.

-No mucho, pareces un niño chiquito- Zayn se alejó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lárgate- Liam le dijo y se acostó boca arriba- Y apaga las luces cuando salgas.

Sí, iba a tener problemas con Liam.

Will le dio una mirada y lo jalo por el brazo- Está cansado- le murmuro al oído- vamos, es hora de que todos nos vallamos a dormir.

Zayn asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano a Louis que seguía acariciando los rizos de Harry. Y en ese momento supo que Liam estaba muy enfadado con él, porque ni siquiera había sacado a Louis de la cama de Harry. 

*

El día siguiente, estuvo algo distraído en clases, quería llamar a Liam, pero sabía que no iba a ser lo mejor, además ya le había mandado un mensaje deseándole una buena mañana y no había contestado, seguramente seguía enfadado con él.

Así que cuándo los bomberos fueron a comer, vio a Louis sentarse en la barra, supo que tenía que ir a darle a Liam de comer.

-¿Cómo están?- dijo Zayn mientras servía la comida de Louis.

-Bien, Harry no ha despertado, pero al menos parece que no le duele, porque no se ha quejado, y Liam está de odioso como siempre que no puede hacer las cosas que quiere- murmuro.

-¿Ya comió?

Louis negó- Me dijo que le pidiera sus panques de queso, porque no tenía mucha hambre.

Zayn bufó- Eso no fue lo que Cowell le dijo.

Louis asintió- Hazlo comer otra cosa.

Louis estaba jugando, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que el mismo tenía que ir con Liam, así que asintió.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Louis pareció entrar en pánico- Dios, no- se mordió el labio- si el pregunta, dile que fue tu idea, que yo no tuve nada que ver.

Zayn rodo los ojos, divertido de la reacción de Louis, Liam no daba tanto miedo. Bueno, solo a veces.

Fue y le dijo a Niall que preparara un plato con carne y verduras guisadas. Su amigo asintió pero lo detuvo antes de salir.

-No dejes que te haga sentir mal.

Zayn le sonrió- No te preocupes.

Luego tuvo que pedirle a Eleanor que dejara llevarle la comida, le dijo que Liam lo había pedido, y que era su obligación llevársela. La chica no era tonta y sabía que Louis o cualquiera de los otros podían llevar la comida de Liam, pero aun así lo dejo que fuera.

-No te tardes- fue su única advertencia.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, puso un panque de queso, de todas maneras no le iba a hacer daño y un jugo de manzana, salió de la cafetería y saludo a Richard que estaba viendo televisión, luego subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto.

Lo vio en la misma cama en la que lo había dejado, leyendo un libro.

-Hola- le dijo acercándose a su cama.

Liam parecía sorprendido-¿Qué haces aquí?

Zayn no quito la sonrisa de su boca- Traerte de comer- le dijo y le tendió la comida.

-Yo no pedí esto.

-Lo sé, pero esto es lo que vas a comer.

-¿Disculpa?-Liam dejo el libro de lado y se sentó mejor en la cama.

-Que esto es lo que te hace bien, y esto es lo que vas a comer.

Zayn desenvolvió la comida y tomo una mano de Liam, para poner el plato- Come- le dijo.

Liam se río de forma tan sarcástica que Zayn se sintió un poco lastimado.

-No me vas a venir a decir que hacer Zayn- Liam arrugó el ceño.

-Escucha, no quiero fastidiarte, solo quiero que estés bien.

-He estado bien 20 años de mi vida desde que mi familia murió, sin tenerte a mi lado- le murmuro y alejó la comida.

Zayn se sentó a su lado y tomo el plato- ¿Quieres que te dé en la boca de comer?

Liam detuvo su mano- No te atrevas.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-Zayn no entendía que le pasaba.

-Mira, siempre he hecho esto solo, estas invadiendo mi espacio.

Zayn cerró los ojos y suspiro- Solo quiero cuidarte.

-Soy un adulto, puedo hacerlo solo.

Zayn dejo el plato y Liam relajo la mirada- ¿Cuánto te debo?

Zayn negó- Claro que no, es gratis.

Ahora si Liam parecía enfadado- Basta Zayn, he dejado que pagues por mí la comida muchas veces- se frotó el puente de la nariz- ¿Sabes cuánto gana un bombero?

Zayn negó.

-Nos va muy bien, el gobierno se preocupa mucho por la seguridad y nos pagan demasiado bien, no necesito de tu caridad.

Zayn se cruzó de brazos- No es caridad.

-Sin ofender, pero no necesito que pagues nada por mí, tu pareces necesitar más el dinero que yo.

Se sonrojo un poco- No sé por qué dices eso.

Liam se relajó- Sé que necesitas un coche, porque eso de la bicicleta ya no te funciona, ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude a comprar uno?

-Claro que no, eso no.

Liam sonrió con triunfo -¿Ves?, no te gustaría, a mí tampoco, así que ¿Cuánto es?

-20 dólares- dijo pesadamente.

Liam saco de su billetera el dinero y se lo dio, pero Zayn no se fue.

-¿Qué?

-Cómetelo.

El bombero arrugo el ceño, pero aun así empezó a comer con una cara de enojo.

-No sé porque haces las cosas tan difíciles- murmuro Zayn y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- Sería más fácil si dejaras de parecer un idiota algunas veces- Liam lo observo- O que no fueras bombero.

Lo había dicho jugando, pero Liam no lo tomo así y dejo de comer al instante.

-Zayn- dijo fríamente- si no aceptas mi trabajo, simplemente terminamos.

Zayn sintió en su pecho una punzada muy fuerte, y se sorprendió de lo decidido que parecía Liam.

-¿Qué?- dijo un poco fuerte-¿Así de fácil?

Liam asintió-No sabes lo que significa este trabajo para mí.

-¿Más que yo?- se sentía dolido.

Liam arrugó el ceño- No me hagas decidir, porque en este momento no dudaría en dejarte.

Contuvo el sollozo que iba a dejar salir y se puso de pie extendiendo las manos-¿Te escuchas alguna vez? ¿Sabes cuánto me lastimas?

Liam parecía avergonzado- Lo siento, pero no entiendes lo mucho que significa este trabajo.

-Explícame.

Liam se pasó las manos por la cara, cansado, y no levantó la mirada.

-Estoy salvando a mucha gente, cuando entro a sacar a alguien del fuego, lo único en lo que pienso es en que estoy salvando a mi familia- le dijo en un murmullo muy silencioso- y a demás estoy dando las gracias al bombero que me saco de la casa en llamas- levanto la mirada- lo siento si te lastimo, pero esa es mi forma de pensar, sé que debe ser difícil, pero nunca te dije que iba a ser fácil.

Zayn se detuvo un momento a meditar un poco, era verdad, Liam siempre le dijo que iba a poner su mayor esfuerzo, pero que no iba a ser sencillo, y ahora que le contaba aquello, sabía que era muy egoísta al si quiera pensar en que Liam iba a dejar su trabajo, eso no iba a pasar, él lo sabía, y por mucho que le doliera el aceptarlo, supo que jamás iba ser más importante que el recuerdo de su   
familia.

-Está bien- dijo Zayn, otra vez mandando el dolor que sentía al fondo de su mente, en donde estaban otras cosas guardadas, y que estaban bajo llave, porque si las dejaba salir se iba a derrumbar.

Liam asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio, cuándo termino de comer Zayn le tendió el panque de queso que tenía escondido en su bolsillo, afortunadamente no estaba aplastado.

-Toma- le murmuro- solo porque sé que no puedes dejar de comerlos.

La mirada de agradecimiento de Liam fue tan intensa, que Zayn supo que significaba algo más, y antes de que preguntara Liam ya estaba hablando.

-Todas las mañanas- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- mi madre nos hacía panques de queso, porque a mi padre le gustaban mucho- sonrió- cada que como uno de estos, siento que los tengo a mi lado.

Zayn no se contuvo y lo abrazo fuertemente, sintió las manos de Liam en su cintura, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Zayn lo siento, sé que no soy el novio que quieres, ni el que tienes en tu mente, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa- Zayn sintió la cabeza de Liam enterrarse en su cuello y sollozar con fuerza, no estaba llorando, pero era lo más cercano a hacerlo, y Liam nunca dejo que Zayn lo viera así- Perdóname.

Zayn negó y alejo su cabeza, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-Estoy bien, puedo con esto.

Después de eso, Liam comió su panque y termino su jugo, parecía muy cansado y dejo que Zayn le acariciara el cabello hasta que empezó a quedarse dormido, en ese momento fue cuándo pudo relajarse del todo, porque antes de eso seguía rígido. Supo que aún le quedaba muchas cosas a que acostumbrarse.

Salió del cuarto y se topó con Louis.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

Zayn solo se encogió de hombros- Estoy cansado.

Camino hasta la cafetería, sintiendo la mirada de Louis en su espalda, y entró lo más rápido que pudo, se fue de largo hasta la cocina, se topó con Rob que le preguntó si estaba bien, el de nuevo se encogió de hombros y solo respiro tranquilamente hasta que vio a Niall en el fondo, donde tenían los alimentos refrigerados.

Se encamino y Niall volteo su cuerpo, iba a decirle algo, pero Zayn se abrazó a él y hundió su cara en el cuello de su amigo.

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo fuertemente- Tranquilo- le murmuro-¿Fue muy malo?

Zayn negó- No puedo llorar así frente a Liam.

-¿Por qué?

-Él tiene otras cosas en que pensar, no necesita mi drama, tengo que ser fuerte por los dos.

Niall le acaricio un brazo-Dices que tienes que hacerlo- le murmuro-Pero ¿Puedes?

Zayn sollozo con fuerza y supo rápidamente que no podía, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, pero iba a intentarlo, Liam lo valía y el también.

-¿Sabes que nadie va a juzgarte si terminas con esto?-Niall tomo el rostro de Zayn y limpio sus lágrimas.

-No quiero terminarlo.

Niall parecía confundido, pero aun así asintió- Entonces tranquilo, y levanta esta mirada, y si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa puedes buscarme, no importa la hora.

Zayn asintió y vio a su amigo tomar unos paquetes de carne y sonreírle.

-Te quiero Zayn- le dijo antes de alejarse- pero a veces necesitamos que otras personas nos digan que estamos haciendo mal, porque no podemos darnos cuenta.

Zayn asintió e intento tranquilizarse un poco, él sabía que se estaba haciendo daño, pero en el fondo confiaba en que pasado el tiempo, su dolor tuviera frutos y se sintiera mejor que ahora.

*

Liam visitaba a Brian, el niño que había sacado del incendio hacía ya 5 meses y que estaba viviendo en la casa hogar, todos los miércoles por la mañana, solo unas horas, Zayn lo sabía y aunque nunca lo había acompañado a visitarlo, su novio siempre volvía con una gran sonrisa, de esas que Zayn pocas veces veía y que eran difíciles de mantener por el resto del día.

Liam no era precisamente la reina de la diversión, pero como Zayn se lo recordaba siempre, era una buena persona, con todos los defectos que cualquiera podía tener, aunque Niall dijera que Liam parecía acumular demasiados.

Así que ese miércoles cuando Liam entro de la mano con Brian, supo que algo andaba un poco mal, Liam jamás lo llevaría a convivir con nadie de sus amigos.

-Oye tu- Zayn se acercó y detuvo a Liam con una mano-¿Qué pasa?

Liam parecía nervioso, cosa aún más rara, porque su novio nunca estaba nervioso, incomodo sí, pero nervioso nunca.

-Vamos a almorzar- dijo Liam

Los vio caminar por la cafetería y sentarse en una de las mesas alejadas de la barra, arrugó el ceño y con uno de los menús de dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué vas a querer de almorzar Brian?- dijo Zayn sonriendo.

El niño parecía sorprendido porque él supiera su nombre, pero se recompuso al instante.

-Liam dice que debo comer cosas que me den fuerza, así que una ensalada estaría bien.

La cara de Liam era de completa satisfacción y cuando observo a Zayn le sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Liam dijo eso?- murmuro cruzándose de brazos- Que raro, porque es algo que él no hace.

Brian abrió los ojos y parecía confundido.

-Él dice que como tengo 7 años es lo normal que coma.

Zayn hizo un movimiento con la mano y se la tendió- Solo por hoy no hay problema, voy a traerte una enorme hamburguesa-Brian no pudo evitar sonreír- soy Zayn por cierto.

Brian tomo su mano y la estrecho- Me llamo Brian- luego hecho una mirada hacia Liam-¿Puedo?

Zayn sabía que Liam estaba algo enfadado, porque su ceño estaba fruncido y las venas de su cuello se notaban demasiado, seguramente tendría algunos problemas.

-Solo por hoy Brian.

El niño parecía tan contento que a Zayn se le encogió el corazón, tenía una enorme debilidad por los niños.

-¿Y para el jefe de bomberos?- Zayn dijo jugando.

-No tengo hambre, solo dame un café.

Ni una mirada le dio, así que se encogió de hombros y fue a decirle a Niall que hiciera una hamburguesa, y a Eleanor le pidió el café.

Estuvo atendiendo a un señor, aunque no dejo de darles algunas miradas a los otros clientes, vio a Liam revolver el cabello de Brian, y al chico abrazarse a su novio. Encantador, Liam podía ser encantador.

-¿Quién es el niño?- murmuro Niall a su lado.

-Brian, una víctima de incendio, perdió a su familia, Liam lo visita todos los miércoles- contestó.

El rubio observo por unos instantes y suspiro- Creo que deberías de convertirte en un niño, tal vez así Liam luzca tan relajado siempre.

Zayn le dio un golpecito en el hombro-¿Esta lista?

Niall le dio la hamburguesa y Zayn vio a Eleanor dándole el café a Liam, sonriendo se acercó de nuevo y le dio el almuerzo a Brian.

-Listo- le puso el plato frente a su cara- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Brian asintió- Jugo de manzana.

Zayn rodo los ojos y le dio una mirada a Liam, que estaba concentrado en el niño, sacó el jugo de manzana del refrigerador y se lo dio.

-Esta buenísima- dijo Brian después de darle una mordida.

Zayn sonrió y se quedó de pie, viendo a Brian comer.

-¿No tienes hoy clases?-Liam le preguntó y él negó.

-No te lo dije, porque ayer no te vi- murmuro tratando de obviar el hecho de que Liam no se había aparecido por la cafetería a la hora de comer.

-Liam estuvo ayer en la casa hogar- Brian dijo de pronto con una enorme sonrisa.

Zayn quiso preguntar al instante por qué, pero era una de las cosas que a Liam no le gustaba, así que se mordió la lengua y en silencio espero a que terminaran de almorzar.

-¿Cuánto te debo?-dijo Liam poniéndose de pie.

-30 dólares- contesto y vio a Brian ponerse de pie y acomodar su playera.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca, el niño parecía en buen estado, moreno de ojos grandes, y un cabello muy negro, incluso supo que si alguien no lo conocía pensaría que tenía algún parentesco con él.

-Gracias Zayn- murmuro Brian y se acercó a estrechar su mano de nuevo.

-Vuelve cuando quieras- dijo Zayn y revolvió su cabello. Parecía un buen niño.

-Liam dijo que jugabas muy bien la consola- el niño se removió incómodo.

-La próxima vez dile a Liam que te lleve a mi casa y jugamos una partida ¿Qué te parece?

-Dios, eso sería genial- Brian dirigió su mirada hacía Liam-¿Puedo?

El bombero asintió y le dio una sonrisa- Solo si eres un buen chico y no te metes en problemas.

Zayn vio a Brian asentir con mucha fuerza y tomar la mano de Liam, mientras esperaba para salir de la cafetería.

-Tengo el día libre, ¿por qué no vamos a cenar?

Se sorprendió un poco por la invitación, había cenado con Liam solo dos veces, y era una petición extraña.

-Claro, cuando salga de trabajar te llamo.

Liam asintió y le dio un apretón en el hombro, que en idioma de Liam, significaba un beso en los labios, así que le sonrió y dijo adiós con la mano a Brian.

Cuando regresó a la cocina a lavar los platos que estaba sucios, sintió la mirada de Niall en su espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Pareces un poco más tranquilo- le dijo.

Zayn asintió-No gano nada con estresarme.

Si, las cosas no estaban nada fáciles con Liam, después de que le contó sobre su familia, el intentó ser más comprensivo y sorprendentemente Liam era menos seco con él, claro que aún no tenían esa relación libre que Zayn quería, pero tuvo que pasar una noche entera en vela, para darse cuenta que si eso pasaba, Liam no sería el Liam del que se enamoró, sería otro, y a pesar de todo, Zayn quería mucho a este Liam que estaba a su lado. En el fondo tenía la seguridad de que era un masoquista, pero desecho esa idea al instante.

*  
Estaba fumándose un cigarrillo, cuando vio el carro de Liam pararse justo frente a él. Mierda. Lo tiro al piso y con su zapato lo apago por completo.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió sin darle una mirada a su novio.

-Te vi fumando- dijo Liam y arranco el coche.

Zayn movió las manos nervioso- No voy a dejar de hacerlo.

-No dije eso, solo quiero que dejes de hacerlo a mis espaldas- su tono era tranquilo- sé que sigues fumando, cuando estamos juntos percibo el olor en tu cuerpo.

Se relajó un poco en el asiento y aprovechando que Liam se había detenido en un semáforo se acercó a él y acaricio su mano. Liam volteo la mirada y Zayn le dio un beso en los labios, sintió a Liam contestar el beso e incluso dejo el volante y poso su mano sobre el cabello de Zayn que sonrió un poco y se acercó aún más.

-Quédate a dormir en mi casa- dijo Zayn en el oído de Liam.

-Aléjate un poco- dijo Liam- tengo que manejar.

Zayn se alejó pero siguió observando a Liam-¿Liam?

-Tenemos que ir a cenar- murmuro y acelero un poco más- solo tengo que dejar unas cosas para Danielle en la casa.

-¿Danielle está?- se emocionó Zayn-Tengo mucho sin verla.

Liam negó- Esta con Andy, pero tengo que dejar unas cosas para ella, porque va a pasar más tarde por ellas.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, Zayn puso música y cantó un poco, mientras Liam le daba unas extrañas miradas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Liam, Zayn pidió su baño, para poder acomodarse un poco la ropa y peinarse.

-Te ves bien así- dijo Liam tomando una caja del fondo del auto- Siempre te ves bien.

Zayn se sonrojo un poco- Si bueno, eres mi novio, siempre me ves así, pero no toda la gente acepta que ande pandroso por el mundo.

Liam le restó importancia y lo guio por las escaleras. Desde que estaban saliendo, Zayn no había pisado muchas veces el departamento de Liam, generalmente estaban en su casa, o Liam no quería estar ahí porque Danielle estaba con Andy, y Zayn supo que los vio una vez mientras tenían relaciones y no era algo que quería repetir.

Así que cuando entraron al departamento Zayn abrió los ojos, estaba hecho un desastre, había muchos papeles por todos lados.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

Liam dejo la caja en sus pies y parecía alarmado- Nada, Danielle estuvo buscando algunas cosas para la beca que solicito, ¿Vas a entrar al baño?

Zayn asintió y camino hasta el baño, mientras hacía sus necesidades,y acomodaba su cabello escuchó a Liam mover algunas cosas, seguramente estaba limpiando. 

Se lavó las manos y salió del baño.

-¿Liam?

El chico salió de detrás de un escritorio y parecía muy agitado-¿Qué?

-Oye tranquilo, a mí no me importa el tiradero, ya has visto mi casa muchas veces.

Liam iba a contestar cuando su celular sonó-¿Danielle?

Zayn lo vio bajar la voz, y entendió que era privado, o que al menos le estaba ocultando algo, así que dejo que Liam se fuera a encerrar a uno de los cuartos, camino hasta el escritorio y paso las manos por un montón grande de papeles.

Él no era chismoso, nunca le gusto meterse en lo que no le importaba, pero las palabras escritas en lo alto de los papeles eran demasiado confusas como para no sentir curiosidad.

ADOPCION. REQUISITOS. CASA HOGAR “ANGELES DEL CIELO”. SERVICIO SOCIAL. SOLICITUD DE ADOPCION. LIAM JAMES PAYNE. BRIAN ABRAHAM MAYNARD.

-¿Zayn?- Liam lo llamó-Oye…

-¿Vas a adoptar a Brian?

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era demasiado abrumador para Zayn, así que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, pero una mano lo detuvo antes de poder irse.

-Escúchame.

Zayn intentó tranquilizarse y negó- Liam, por favor, suéltame.

-¿Por qué te molesta?- dijo Liam sin soltarlo-¿No estás a favor de la adopción?

-No es eso- dijo Zayn con un tono de voz más fuerte- lo que me importa es el hecho de que no me dijiste nada, dios, soy tu novio, tu pareja, ¿Cuándo mierda me lo ibas a decir?, ¿Desde cuándo estas planeandolo?

Liam frunció los labios, y aflojo un poco el agarre, no observo a Zayn, y él soltó un gemido.

-No me lo ibas a decir- murmuro cansado y se pasó una mano por la cara- Solo ibas a llegar con un niño de tu mano.

-Mañana me dicen si lo aprueban o no.

-¿Mañana?, tienes esto planeado desde hace meses...

Liam lo observo con una mirada un poco triste y asintió.

La verdad es que sintió unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo, e intento calmarse. Si mañana le decían, tenía mucho tiempo planeandolo, demasiado como para no haberle dicho.

-Liam, creo que es mejor que me valla a mi casa- murmuro- ¿Puedes abrir el coche para que saque mi mochila?

Liam asintió y en silencio bajaron las escaleras, cuando Liam saco la mochila del coche y se la dio, mantuvo una mano en la cintura de Zayn, acercándolos un poco.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Quiero quitarme esta sensación de que no me lo dijiste por qué piensas que no vamos enserio- Zayn dijo quedamente.

-Yo no dije eso.

-No, pero he aprendido a saber interpretar tus acciones- Zayn se colgó la mochila y se alejó de Liam- No te lo tomas enserio, ¿Para qué decirle al idiota de Zayn sobre la adopción?, seguramente piensas que esto va a terminar pronto.

Liam iba a decir algo pero Zayn negó- Te veo luego.

Empezó a caminar, y por dentro deseaba que Liam corriera detrás de él y le dijera que estaba equivocado, que eso no era lo que pensaba, claro que eso no pasaría. Camino en silencio hasta la parada del autobús, se subió y tomo asiento hasta el final, trato de contener las lágrimas y sorprendentemente lo logro. Claro que no podía hacer lo mismo con el dolor de su pecho.

*

Toda la mañana estuvo pensando en que mierda decirle a Liam, en cómo diablos iba a ceder esta vez, estuvo distraído durante las clases prácticas y de nuevo tuvo una larga charla con su asesor, no era que no mantuviera las buenas calificaciones, pero a Kendall, su asesor, le importaba la actitud. Tuvo que pedir disculpas y se alejó de la escuela en su bicicleta, tomo una decisión, esta vez él no iba a buscarlo, no iba a hacer nada por arreglarse, estaba cansado de eso.

Niall noto rápidamente que algo andaba mal, pero no le dijo nada, solo le sonrió cada vez que Zayn se encontraba con su mirada.

Justo a las 6 de la tarde, Zayn vio a Liam pasar la calle, se entretuvo más de lo debido limpiando la barra, solo habían unos 3 clientes y todos ya estaban comiendo lo que habían pedido.

-¿Zayn?-Liam lo llamó.

Levantó la mirada y lo observo, parecía cansado, y llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de vestir junto a una camisa. Supo porque llevaba esa ropa, durante todo el día había tratado de ignorar el hecho de que ese día le dirían a Liam si es que podía adoptar a Brian.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo sin dejar de limpiar la barra.

-Necesito que hablemos.

-Valla- Zayn murmuro- es la primera vez que oigo que necesitas algo.

Liam estuvo murmurando unas cosas que Zayn no comprendía, y no tenía ganas de intentar entenderlas. Tenía mucho miedo, porque no sabía qué le iba a decir, si decía que Si iba a poder adoptar al niño, el no cuadraba mucho en la imagen, de todas maneras Liam no parecía tampoco visualizarlo en ella. Estaría contento por Liam, pero solo eso y bueno por Brian. Y si por el contario decía que No podía adoptar, entonces lo sentiría por Liam. Pero ambas posibilidades no dejaban de hacerlo pensar en que simplemente Liam no le conto.

-¡Zayn!- lo escuchó gritar-¡Solo te pido que me escuches!

Eleanor arrugó el ceño y se acercó- Oye- dijo a Liam- Te respeto, pero ahora necesito que tú lo hagas en mi cafetería, si quieren hablar, háganlo afuera- observo a Zayn- Estas trabajando, pero creo que es mejor que te deje salir por unos minutos.

Zayn asintió y salió de la barra, tomo el brazo de Liam y lo llevo hasta fuera de Direction, hacía el callejón que estaba al lado.

-No puedes gritonearme en mi trabajo- le dijo.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo vio hacer lo mismo, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y Zayn tuvo que morderse la lengua para no iniciar una plática, no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

-No dieron la aprobación- dijo Liam- No puedo adoptar a Brian.

-Lo siento- Zayn dijo al instante-¿Por qué?

-Dijeron que no era saludable para el niño vivir conmigo, después de todo no iba a poder cuidarlo nadie, cuando yo estuviera trabajando- murmuro- la condición económica no fue un problema.

-¿Brian sabía?

Liam negó- Claro que no, a los niños no se les dice nada de esto, por si es que no aprueban la adopción.

Otro silencio más.

-Siento mucho que peleáramos por nada- Liam se recargo en una pared.

-Yo no- Zayn le dijo de frente- Me sirvió para darme cuenta de que tan enserio vas.

-Para- Liam le dijo- no sé por qué todos piensan que no pongo las ganas necesarias-Zayn iba a hablar pero Liam negó- deja que termine, no te dije nada porque simplemente no quería que una responsabilidad de ese tamaño cayera sobre tus hombros, yo solo quería darle un hogar a Brian, después de todo lo que ha sufrido, pero yo entiendo que tú no estás listo para eso, no ahora, no sé si llegaras a estarlo. Por dios, tienes 21 años, sigues estudiando, y sé que solo puedes con tu propia persona, como para cargar con alguien más.

-¿Y qué pensabas hacer más adelante?-Zayn dijo.

Liam se ruborizó- No lo sé, con el tiempo hacerte entender…

-¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero a Brian?- murmuro- Y no es que eso sienta.

Liam sonrió- Te obligaría, no quiero perderte Zayn-hizo una mueca, como de suplica.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír, pero no pudo, era lo más romántico que Liam le había dicho, eso y que lo iba a proteger.

-Debería de salir con alguien más- murmuró un poco más tranquilo y observo como su aún novio le daba una mirada de lado.

-Los celos no mejoran relaciones Zayn.

-Lo se- suspiro y se peino el cabello.

-Si te sirve del algo, no me gustaría verte con alguien más, ni que te acerques a alguien- se detuvo un momento y suspiro- no me gusta como a veces Niall te toca, además siento que no le caigo muy bien.

-Bueno, eso es nuevo, pero como dijiste, los celos no mejoran relaciones, me sentiría como un jodido objeto, y tienes razón, no eres precisamente su persona favorita- se irguio un poco y sonrió- Deja de ocultarme cosas Liam- dijo Zayn cansado y se acercó un poco- háblame con la verdad.

Liam asintió- Lo siento.

-Y deja de pedirme disculpas- murmuro.

Liam tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo con las suyas- Eres muy importante Zayn.

Antes de que Zayn pudiera decir algo, Liam ya lo había jalado en un abrazo muy fuerte, y Zayn enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su novio, aspiro su aroma y sonrió de lado. 

Luego sintió las manos de Liam sobre su rostro, lo alejó un poco, y beso sus labios, muy suavemente, al final le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estamos bien?

Zayn asintió- Mientras dejes de ocultarme las cosas.

-Lo prometo- dijo Liam.

-¡Oh pero que lindo!

Zayn sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, Harry estaba de pie enfrente de la cafetería, y Louis lo tenía abrazado por los hombros.

Rodo los ojos y se alejó de Liam-No sé por qué son tus amigos- dijo jugando.

-Yo tampoco- Bromeo Liam- Tengo que regresar a la estación.

Zayn asintió, y cuando Liam camino, no soltó su mano, su novio se dio la vuelta y lo observo-¿Zayn?

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Zayn-¿Querías en verdad adoptar a Brian?

Liam no dudo en asentir- Solo quería darle una familia a un niño, Brian es genial, y me recuerda un poco a mí.

Zayn lo soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no le importo que Harry y Louis silbaran desde la estación- Vas a tener una familia, te lo prometo.

Liam no parecía muy convencido, así que solo le dio una suave caricia en su cabeza y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Sí, claro que Liam iba a tener una familia, Zayn iba a dársela

*

Desde el día de todo el rollo de la adopción Zayn solo podía pensar en una cosa. Familia. Si era joven, pero sabía que quería lo suficiente a Liam como para dar ese paso. Quería vivir con él. A demás suponía que Liam también, porque bueno, en caso de que la adopción se hubiera llevado a cabo, obviamente Zayn y el tendrían que vivir juntos.

Varios días después, Zayn se sorprendía a si mismo fantaseando con una vida en la que Brian fuera el hijo de Liam, le gustaba pensar en ellos en un parque o llevándolo a la escuela. Si bueno, eso no pasaría, pero le gustaba pensarlo.

Así que un día luego de regresar ese sábado de una cena con Danielle, se dio cuenta que todo el asunto con Andy iba muy enserio, porque la chica le había dicho entre juegos a Liam que cuando se casaran tendría que vivir solo, claro que todos en la mesa comprendieron que no era un juego, si no la visión de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro.

-¿Liam?- le dijo mientras estaba en la cocina de su casa-¿Por qué no te termina de convencer Andy?

Su novio se sentó en una de la sillas y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba- No quiero que lastime a Dani.

-¿Por qué la va a lastimar?- le preguntó y saco un poco de jugo del refrigerador- La adora.

-Nunca se sabe Zayn- Liam le murmuro y se puso de pie.

-Vi que no te gusto mucho la idea de que ellos llegaran a casarse.

Liam hizo una mueca y suspiro- Si es lo que ella quiere, obviamente la voy a apoyar, pero no es algo que sea mi máximo ideal.

-¿Y qué harías?- se puso de pie y se acercó hacia él.

-¿Con que?

-Si ella se va, ¿Qué harías?

Liam rodo los ojos- Sabes que odio que se vallan por las ramas, sé que quieres decirme algo, así que solo suéltalo.

Se puso nervioso de pronto y lo tomo de la mano-¿Por qué no vivimos juntos?

Liam se quedó viéndolo fijamente y arrugo el ceño-¿Bromeas?

-No, piénsalo, de todas maneras no pasas mucho tiempo en tu casa y esta casa es mía, no tendrías que pagar renta ni nada de eso.

Liam negó- No puedo dejar a Danielle- puso su mano libre sobre la cadera de Zayn- los dos pagamos ese departamento.

-Danielle va a irse pronto con Andy, solo le estarías dando un pequeño empujón.

Vio a Liam apretar su agarre y sin darse cuenta tomo un poco de su piel en un fuerte apretón- Me estas lastimando- le dijo a Liam suavemente.

El chico se dio cuenta y le sonrió de lado- Zayn, creo que lo importante es que no estamos listos, Se me disparan las alergias con mucha facilidad.

Zayn soltó una carcajada muy fuerte-¿Alergias?, Liam tú no tienes alergias, ni una sola vez desde que estamos saliendo has tenido un ataque.

Supo que había acorralado a su novio, porque se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, tomo su barbilla e hizo que lo viera de frente.

-¿Amor? ¿Que pasa?

Liam se sorprendió un poco y Zayn lo entendía, nunca se llamaban con nombres de cariño como bebe, cariño, o cosas así, a él no le gustaban y supuso que a Liam tampoco y la verdad es que no entendía porque lo había dicho.

Liam suspiro- No te gusta que te despierten por las mañanas y yo hago mucho ruido.

Lo soltó y le dio una pequeña sonrisita- Solo pretextos son los que dices, Danielle va a estar muy contenta, no tienes alergias y si así fuera yo te cuidaría, y sobre todo, no me importa despertar si tú vas a estar a mi lado- lo acaricio por los hombros y dijo bromeando- No des tantas vueltas y dime   
que no quieres y punto.

-No quiero.

Zayn se quedó todavía un tiempo viendo a Liam a los ojos, y sorprendentemente Liam le sostuvo la mirada, se alejó lentamente.

Si, Liam era directo, y después de meses de estar saliendo, Zayn todavía sentía ese dolor en el pecho, cuando su novio decía las cosas tan de frente.

-¿Zayn?

-¿Puedes irte?- murmuro Zayn y se recostó en el sillón.

-¿Estas enfadado?-Liam alcanzó a acariciar su pierna y Zayn la movió un poco.

-Estoy decepcionado- le dijo- Vete, hablamos mañana.

-Zayn tú me pediste que te hablara con la verdad, y la verdad es que no quiero vivir contigo.

Se mordió el labio y tapo sus ojos con su antebrazo- Oye Payne, te entendí la primera vez, solo necesito que me dejes solo.

Zayn escucho a Liam tomar las llaves de su coche- Te busco mañana- fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Le tomo mucha decisión levantarse y cerrar la puerta con llave, apago las luces y se dirigió a su cuarto, observo la pequeña caja que estaba en su cama.

La abrió con cuidado, y sonrió tristemente, tomo entre sus manos el pequeño llavero y dibujo con su dedo el contorno del casco de bombero rojo, luego lo paso por la llave. 

Esa mañana había sacado una copia de la llave de su casa, y pensaba dársela a Liam de regalo, no pensó que Liam iba a contestar de esa manera tan tajante. Se acostó en la cama y dejo el llavero en su buró, cerró los ojos e intento dormir un poco, mañana era Domingo y trabajaba todo el día en la cafetería.

**

-¿Qué te hizo ahora ese tarado bomberito?

Zayn volvió a ignorar a Niall y se recostó sobre la barra.

-¿Zayn?

Eleanor les dio una mirada y respiro profundamente- Niall necesito que estés haciendo la comida, ahora.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada- Ya lo hice, solo que se están cociendo unas verduras, Eleanor se lo que tengo que hacer, ahora dame un respiro y deja que Zayn me diga que le pasa.

La chica lo miro con recelo y se dio la vuelta.

-Zayn, de todas maneras lo voy a saber, dime que mierda te hizo ahora ese idiota.

-No lo llames así.

Niall levanto las cejas- Bueno, al menos ahora me hablas.

-No me hizo nada, creo que por una vez él no tiene la culpa, soy yo y mis estúpidas ideas.

Niall arrugó el ceño-¿Qué paso?

-Le dije que quería vivir con él, pero dijo que no.

-¿Solo así?

-Solo así.

El rubio observo el semblante de Zayn y entendió que su amigo estaba muy decepcionado- Zayn…

-Los bomberos ya empiezan a venir- dijo Zayn.

-Oye- lo llamó y se acercó un poco a hablarle al oído- Sé que vas a hablar con él, pero por una sola vez háblale de frente, dile lo que te molesta sin quedarte callado, no puedes vivir una relación con él de esa manera, me cansa ver cono sufres.

Asintió lentamente- No te preocupes, yo también estoy cansado

No dijeron nada más porque Harry y Louis entraron riéndose y Caroline veía detrás de ellos.

-Tan graciosos los novios- dijo la chica- Debería de decirle a Liam.

Harry hizo un movimiento con su dedo negando- No Caroline, porque no quieres que se entere de la vez que metiste a Olly- le sonrió falsamente- nosotros no dijimos nada.

Ella se sonrojo- Bastardo- le dijo- pequeño niño de rizos- se acercó y quedaron muy pegados.

-¡Hey!- grito Louis interponiéndose entre ellos- no te acerques tanto a mi novio Caroline- él también sonrió falsamente- voy a creer que quieres algo.

Caroline rodo los ojos- No me gustan los niños pequeños y berrinchudos.

Harry alcanzó a tomar el brazo de Caroline, pero ella se soltó- No quiero problemas Harry, solo tengan un poco de decencia, no quiero verlos tener relaciones en las duchas.

Lo dijo fuerte, y Zayn estuvo seguro que al menos Will, Richard y Paul escucharon aquello, pero por sus miradas trataron de fingir que no.

Louis bufó molesto- Jodete Caroline.

La chica sonrió y se sentó del lado de Paul, conversando tranquilamente con él.

Zayn se acercó y dejo un vaso de agua para Harry- ¿Teniendo sexo en la ducha?- dijo tratando de bromear, aunque no estaba con esos ánimos.

Harry se molestó y tomo el vaso- Tu no comiences Malik.

Louis le masajeo los hombros- Esta noche vamos a casa y hacemos lo que queremos.

Harry sonrió un poco y observo a Zayn-¿Peleaste con Liam?

El chico negó. Realmente no habían peleado- No.

-Entonces algo paso- murmuro Louis- se mató haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio hoy.

Zayn se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos.

Harry bromeo con Louis después de unos minutos y el chico le dio un rápido beso en los labios, mientras el rizado sonreía.

Todo hubiera estado bien, pero cuando Liam entró por la puerta, Zayn sintió un apretón en el estómago.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Liam apenas estuvo cerca.

Lo dijo en un tono medio, pero Louis y Harry voltearon a verlo al instante y Eleanor hizo lo mismo.

-Estoy trabajando Liam- le murmuro y se cruzó de brazos.

Eleanor apuntó con el dedo a Liam, desde la máquina del café- Jefe, no te quiero gritando de nuevo, si van a hablar, salgan.

Los otros bomberos que no habían visto a Liam, se voltearon y lo observaron, Richard y Will de reojo, pero Caroline y Paul tenían una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Por favor Zayn- Liam apretó los labios y se puso firme.

Él asintió y se quitó el mandil, luego observo a Niall de reojo y el rubio salió de la cocina.

-Zayn- le dijo, pero estaba viendo fijamente a Liam- Piensa en ti por una vez.

Louis y Harry vieron a Liam sostenerle la mirada al rubio y se vieron a los ojos cuando Liam bufó.

-Si Niall- murmuro y tomo la mano de Liam- Vamos.

Liam apretó su agarre más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, y esta vez Zayn no se metió al callejón, solo se quedó fuera de la cafetería.

-¿Hice algo mal ayer?- Liam le preguntó.

-No, solo fuiste como siempre has sido- dijo con una triste sonrisa- directo.

-¿Por qué parece que eso está mal?

Zayn cerró los ojos y negó- Liam estoy muy cansado de esto.

-¿De nosotros?

Zayn abrió las manos- Liam, no sé si hay un nosotros, cada vez que quiero llevar esto más lejos tu pones una barrera, me canse de intentar derrumbarla, cuando creo que falta poco, aparece otra y otra.

-No puedo creer que digas eso solamente porque no quiero vivir contigo- murmuro Liam con los brazos cruzados- Me gusta esto que tenemos, pero no quiero vivir contigo.

Zayn empezó a mover sus manos con enojo- No es ni siquiera ese el problema, sé que me pase un poco con eso, lo importante es que cada vez que intento algo, tú me derrumbas y me haces sufrir.

-No lo hago adrede.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que lo hagas.

Liam parecía muy frustrado y se pasó la mano por la cara- Tu no entiendes nada.

-No, la verdad es que no, pero lo intento, solo que eres complicado.

-Te dije que no iba a ser fácil.

-No me dijiste que sería tan difícil.

Liam se acercó mucho- ¿Te arrepientes verdad?

-No- dijo Zayn- solo creo que tú no pones de tu parte.

-Jodete Zayn- Liam murmuro visiblemente enojado- no entiendes lo difícil que es para mí si quiera estar a tu lado…

-No pensé que era difícil, discúlpame por no ser lo que quieres, yo solo pido que me trates como una persona mayor y que dejes de ocultarme todo, por algo de empeño, joder...

-¡Me presionas demasiado!- le gritó Liam muy fuerte y lo estrujo por los hombros- ¡Me aprisionas!

Se hizo hacía atras y topo con la pared.

-Estoy tan harto de esto- Zayn le escupio con dolor en la cara- si eso es lo que sientes que hago, no debiste acercarte, no debiste ilusionarme- lo observo fijamente- me hubieras dejado en ese maldito incendio, no me hubieras hecho pasar por la mejor navidad, no hubieras aceptado estar conmigo....

-Callate- Liam le murmuro y puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Zayn, sobre la pared- No digas que no quisiste que te sacara de tu casa, te estabas muriendo.

-Me estas matando poco a poco desde ese día Liam- susurro y empezó a asustarse de lo que estaba pensando, tal vez lo mejor era dejar todo.

-Ya te dije que no es mi intención, pero debes entender que he vivido en medio de mucha mierda, no estoy acostumbrado a que me quieran.

Parecía tan cansado, que Zayn noto lo mayor que era, lo maduro, y lo roto que estaba, y no supo si él podía repararlo.

-Es por eso que no entiendo porque mierda te pones así solo porque no quiero vivir contigo.

-Ya te dije que no es solo eso- Zayn dejo de verlo, le dolia- es todo, todas las cosas que han pasado desde que salimos, antes de salir, las veces que me has lastimado.

-Te he pedido perdon- Liam murmuro- muchas veces, más de las que había dicho en toda mi vida.

Zayn tomo los brazos de Liam y lo empujo un poco- Odio que Danielle te importe más que yo, que no puedas darme un beso en la calle, que me empujes de tu lado, odio que tu trabajo sea más importante, detesto la forma en que pareces tan tranquilo con todo...

Liam solto una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo-¿Y yo soy el que me guardo todo?

Se enfado por la forma en que lo dijo- Lo hago por que no quiero lastimarte idiota, solo por eso, porque pareces un niño perdido, un maldito robot sin sentimientos, pero ya me canse.

Se arrepintió al instante de lo que había dicho, porque Liam parecía muy afectado y a punto de colapsar.

Trató de zafarse, pero era inútil y Liam ahora parecía muy enfadado. 

-Liam suéltame- le dijo con los dientes apretados.

Liam tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba con dificultad, Zayn se quejo, por que en verdad lo estaba lastimando.

-¡Puta madre, suéltame!- gritó y movio sus pies.

Pero Liam no lo soltó y comenzó a apretarlo mas fuerte, y el intentó alejarse, poso sus manos en las mejillas de Liam, tratando de alejar su rostro, le abrumaba verlo de esa manera y Liam respondió pegandolo contra la pared con demasiada fuerza causando que se golpeara en la cabeza.

-Perdoname- escuchó que le susurraba una y otra vez- perdoname, no me dejes, tu no...

Liam parpadeo varias veces después de haber dicho eso, y Zayn noto lo confundido que estaba. Se sintió culpable, de nuevo, un idiota culpable, lo había lastimado, había hecho justo lo que tanto le molestaba.

Sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la cintura y vio a Louis intentar alejar a Liam.

-Tranquilo, vamos sueltalo, se estan lastimando- le dijo Louis a Liam y el chico lo observo respirando muy rápido y entonces se alejo-Estoy aqui, solo mirame un momento, enfocate en mí, solo eso. Respira- Liam tomo las manos de Louis, que estaban en su rosto, ayudandolo a respirar y calmarse, y Zayn vio como Liam intentaba seguir la respiración de Louis.

Él se solto del agarre que Harry tenía sobre su cintura y volteo la mirada, vio a Eleanor con el ceño muy arrugado y a los otros bomberos observando un poco avergonzados. Niall lo observaba fijamente, cuando poso de nuevo su mirada en Liam.

-Zayn, lo siento- Liam le murmuro con ojos tristes y se intentó acercar a él, pero Louis todavía lo tenía agarrado.

Zayn supo que iba a ir a abrazarlo y perdonarlo de nuevo, estaba aturdido, y solo quería dejar de pensar, pero entonces sintió una mano tomarlo por la muñeca.

-Ven aquí- dijo Niall- Nos vamos, si dejo que vayas a su lado, vas a terminar de nuevo a sus pies, y necesito que pienses si quieres estar así siempre.

Lo había dicho viéndolo a los ojos, y Zayn sin ganas de pelear, se dejó llevar.

-Lo siento Eleanor- murmuro Niall- no vamos a volver por este día.

La chica asintió fastidiada- Solo váyanse, están haciendo demasiado escándalo.

Niall ya tenía las llaves de su auto en la mano, y abrió la puerta, dejo que Zayn se subiera, y luego él lo hizo.

Lo último que vio fue a Louis abrazando a Liam que parecía muy sorprendido por verlo alejarse por la carretera.

*

Niall observo a Zayn a lo lejos, mientras compraba dos helados. Su amigo estaba recargado en una banca con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Zayn?- le dijo cuándo regreso de comprar los helados- Ten.

Zayn abrió los ojos y tomo el helado.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, como en todo el recorrido que hicieron hasta llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Niall.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?-pregunto Niall chupando su helado.

Zayn se rio tristemente- No lo sé, creo que lo único que quiero es dormir y no pensar en nada.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- El rubio lo observo un momento y luego se quedó viendo a los niños que jugaban.

Se encogió de hombros- El problema es que nos gritamos cosas, le grite cosas, lo lastime. No se si quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

-¿Crees que no vale la pena?-Niall preguntó.

-Ya no lo sé.

Otro silencio más, y Zayn no lo necesitaba, no quería esa horrible voz en su cabeza que le decía que se alejara, antes que de que saliera más lastimado.

-No entiendo porque es tan difícil- murmuro Niall- creo que por eso no entiendo por qué estas a su lado, nunca he vivido ningún drama como los tuyos. Amy es una excelente persona, siempre nos hemos llevado bien, nunca tenemos peleas graves, vamos a cumplir cuatro años y no recuerdo un   
día en el que haya ido a la cama enojado con ella. No entiendo por qué es tan difícil para ti.

-Porque no todos tenemos tu suerte- le dijo y lo observo a los ojos- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo.

El rubio suspiro- Creo que no debí haberte dicho que fueras tras Liam, lo siento.

Zayn negó- No es tu culpa...

-Pero has sufrido mucho.

-Niall aunque no me hubieras insistido tanto, iba a existir un momento en el que estaría en esta situación con Liam, el problema somos nosotros dos, no tú.

Zayn realmente no creía del todo en lo que decía, porque estaba seguro que no habría tendió la fuerza para hablarle a Liam, si su amigo no hubiera estado insistiendo, pero eso no significaba que Niall tenía la culpa, y no pensaba decírselo, ya parecía muy culpable.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Liam una vez?

Zayn arrugó el ceño-¿La parte en la que es un idiota, en la que es un insensible?

-No, eso no- dijo con una sonrisa- La parte en la que deberías decirle a Liam que apagara tu fuego.

Zayn rodo los ojos- Creo que el problema que tengo con Liam no tiene nada que ver con la vida sexual, de hecho eso es perfecto.

-No es eso- Niall se puso más serio y movio sus manos- creo que no debí decírtelo.

-Ya te dije que no es tu culpa, Niall no soy un bebe, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Zayn, te lo dije una vez, nadie va a culparte si terminas con esto.

Zayn cerró los ojos- No me importa lo que diga la gente, me importa lo que siento.

-Escúchame-pidió Niall- A veces es necesario que el fuego te consuma, porque entonces puedes volver a empezar de cero, no necesitas que Liam lo apague, por que siempre va a estar presente, solo dejalo ir.

Zayn abrió los ojos y trato con mucha fuerza no soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, en cambio sonrió de lado a su amigo-¿Desde cuándo eres poeta?

-Es lo que pienso, fue una nueva experiencia lo de Liam, pero creo que también es una buena experiencia dejarlo ir, y aprender lo que estuvo mal.

-¿Debo dejarlo?

-Zayn- Niall dejo caer su helado y apretó su hombro- Yo no puedo decidir, porque como te dije antes, nunca he estado en una situación como esa, es solo que estoy cansado de verte sufrir.

-Quisiera dejar de hacerlo, pero que pasa si sufro más si no estoy a su lado, ¿Y si duele más?.

-Nunca has sido un cobarde, solo haz lo que consideres que es mejor para ti- le dijo Niall.

-Suena tan sencillo-Zayn limpio su mano, porque el helado se derritió casi por completo- Tal vez el problema es que no soy lo suficientemente maduro para entenderlo, él ha vivido muchísimas cosas mas que yo.

-Entonces no estás preparado, pero no significa que estés mal- su amigo se levantó- Tengo que llevarte a casa, creo que necesitas pensar en soledad.

-¿No te gusta Liam para mí?

Niall arrugó el ceño- Zayn, no soy alguien imparcial, claro que no me gusta Liam para ti, te hace sufrir, te he visto llorar más en estos meses que en el año que tenía de conocerte, no – le dijo- no me gusta, pero no tiene que gustarme a mí, es tu novio, es tu vida, es tu decisión, no busques en mí una respuesta, porque no la vas a tener.

Zayn gimió bajito-¿Por qué me alejaste de él hoy?

-Porque no estabas- negó- no estas capacitado en estos momentos para elegir, debes sentarte a pensar que es lo que quieres hacer.

Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie-Gracias Niall.

-Solo una cosa- dijo- te quiero mucho, pero como ya te dije antes estoy cansado de verte hecho una mierda, sea o no la intención de Liam.

-¿Y?

-Voy a aceptar lo que decidas, pero no voy a ser más tu hombro para llorar- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- sé que muchas veces yo iba sin que me llamaras, pero no va a suceder más, después de hoy, si estas triste, vas a tener que ir a llorar con alguien más. Tienes que enfrentarte a tus miedos Zayn-   
tomo su mano- y no vas a hacerlo porque sigo confortándote e inconscientemente sabes que voy a estar ahí. Ya no más, solo tú sabes si vale la pena luchar por él, pero yo no voy a estar para ayudarte, tienes que hacerlo solo.

Zayn contuvo la respiración por un momento y sin poder contenerse abrazo a Niall- Niall… tengo miedo.

-Claro que tienes miedo, debes enfrentarlo, no huir de él o esconderlo- sonrio un poco y acarico la mejilla de su amigo- Decidas lo que decidas, vas a enfrentarlo, pero yo no voy a ayudarte.

Asintió y apretó aún más el agarre- ¿Me llevas a mi casa?

Sintió al rubio asentir y se alejó un poco, lo observo y encontró una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-¿Y cómo va la escuela?- le dijo guiándolo hasta el carro e intentando distraerlo un poco de el caos de su mente.

Zayn suspiro y le conto sobre la escuela, Niall le había dado el mejor consejo, decidir, evaluar si valía la pena, y eso, como dijo el rubio, solamente podía hacerlo él. En ese momento dio gracias al cielo, de haber conocido a Niall. Ahora solo tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo.

*

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Danielle apenas se bajó del carro de Andy. Ya pasaba de media noche.

Louis señalo hacía la oficina- No sé qué mierda está haciendo, no ha parado de trabajar en la computadora, Danielle, nos está asustando.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo observando detrás de las cortinas la silueta de Liam.

Harry se mordió el labio- No lo sé, Zayn dijo que estaban bien, pero luego Liam llegó y salieron a hablar, y Liam gritó, pelearon, lo vimos todo desde dentro de la cafetería.

Danielle arrugó el ceño-¿Golpes?- dijo suavemente.

Louis negó- Apretones muy fuertes, se gritaron en la cara, Liam no lo soltaba- bufó un poco, cansado- tuve que quitarselo de encima a Zayn, y Liam no podía respirar, no parecía él.

-¿Y Zayn?

Harry se encogió de hombros- Niall se lo llevó, eso fue hace como 6 horas.

Danielle asintió y tomo un poco de aire-¿Qué creen que pasó?

-Que Liam fue de nuevo un idiota con Zayn- dijo Louis.

-Oye…- Danielle lo observo- Liam no es un idiota, no todo el tiempo.

-Mira- Harry le dijo- no sé qué le paso, pero nos asusta verlo así, ve y cálmalo, por eso te llamamos, nunca lo habíamos visto reaccionar de esa manera, parecía perdido.

Danielle asintió y camino hasta la oficina, abrió la puerta con cautela y observo a Liam de pie, tomando algunos documentos que ya estaban regados por todo el lugar.

-¿Liam?- lo llamó.

El chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Danielle-¿Dani?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Es media noche.

-Estas asustando a la gente- dijo cerrando una puerta- Louis y Harry me llamaron.

-Bocones- dijo simplemente y continúo con unos papeles.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro que sí, lo que pasa es que estos reportes estaban mal hechos, y tengo que arreglarlos, estamos a mediados de Junio y al final tengo que entregar un reporte al gobierno.

-¿Y tienes que hacerlo a esta hora?- Danielle tomo asiento y Liam se tensó un poco.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo caminando por la oficina.

-¿Nada?- la chica se puso de pie e intentó tomarlo del brazo, pero Liam se zafó rápidamente del agarre-¿Liam?

-Dani, estoy ocupado.

-Creo que estas ocupado por la razón equivocada- le dijo subiendo un poco la voz- Deberías de estar con Zayn.

Liam se detuvo un momento y la observo de reojo- Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué paso con Zayn?

El chico se encogió de hombros- Pasó que se fue.

Danielle arrugó el ceño-¿Se fue?, ¿Y qué mierda haces aquí?, Ve por él.

Liam negó- No me digas que hacer, no soy un niño pequeño.

Danielle rodo los ojos y lo tomo con más fuerza, poniéndose delante de él- Entonces no te comportes como uno.

Liam trato de zafarse- Danielle no quiero hablar de esto.

-Pues te jodes- dijo Danielle y lo tomo por la cara, Liam trato de zafarse pero ella lo aprisiono contra la pared-¿Qué pasa Li?

Liam se detuvo un momento y suspiro resignado- Voy a terminar con Zayn.

Danielle respiro más lentamente- Hace unos meses te diría que estás loco, que fueras por él- murmuro- pero ahora creo que es una decisión con muchas posibilidades de funcionar.

Liam confundido la observo-¿No decías que él era bueno para mí?

-Dios Liam- Danielle se alejó un poco, pero no soltó su mano- él no es el problema en esto, y los dos lo sabemos, el problema tiene otro nombre e incluso tiene apellido y se llama LIAM PAYNE- recalco cada letra y lo observo.

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿Qué?

-Sé que has estado siendo un pequeño dolor de cabeza para él, durante todos estos meses- le dijo la chica- sé que no lo haces con esa intención.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Danielle parecía un poco fastidiada, pero aun así contesto lo más tranquilamente posible- Zayn y su triste mirada, tú y tu mirada de culpa- murmuro- y un poco de los chismes de Louis y Harry.

-No les importa.

-Tú- le dijo y lo señalo con el dedo- Liam, tú le importas mucho a ellos dos, solo se preocupan por ti, y con justa razón.

Liam cansado se dejó caer en una se las sillas- Zayn me pidió que viviera con él.

Danielle acerco otra silla y se sentó frente a él-¿Qué paso cuando le dijiste que no?

-¿Por qué asumes que le dije que no?- dijo Liam.

-Por la misma razón que yo le dije lo mismo a Andy- Danielle acaricio su mejilla- Se exactamente por qué no quieres vivir con él- Liam tomo su mano- Yo también viví en esa casa hogar, no lo olvides.

-¿Entonces como hago para hacerlo entender?

-Liam, creo que el asunto es que nosotros tenemos que dejar ir el pasado, mirar hacia delante, estoy tomando mucha fuerza para decirle a Andy que quiero estar con él- le dijo Danielle y cerró los ojos- Lo amo Liam, sé que mi lugar es junto a él-observo a Liam a los ojos- Se lo que te pasa, éramos iguales, saliendo por la noches y teniendo relaciones con personas que no conocíamos solo por   
miedo, Andy hizo que ese miedo desapareciera.

Liam peino el cabello de su amiga y se mordió el labio-¿Qué va a pasar cuando me deje?

Danielle abrió los ojos y negó- Cariño, estas apagando un incendio que ni siquiera ha iniciado, dale un poco de confianza a Zayn, te ama.

-Él no me ama- dijo Liam- nunca me lo ha dicho.

-¿Se lo has dicho tú?- Danielle le preguntó y Liam negó-¿Lo ves?, tu tampoco lo has dicho y sin embargo estoy segura que es lo que sientes.

Liam se sonrojo y Danielle sonrió- Liam, esa es solo mi impresión, sé que tienes miedo, pero creo que si te dejas vencer por él- se detuvo- si nos dejamos vencer por él, vamos a perder a unas excelentes personas que nos aman mucho.

El chico levanto la cabeza y poso su mirada en el techo-Quisiera que fuera tan fácil, pero hoy perdí el control, tenía años que no pesaba eso, yo lo lastime, le grite- cerro los ojos- Danielle no podía respirar, me sentía en ese maldito incendio en el que estuve de pequeño, yo no se si pueda, y no quiero que Zayn salga lastimado, creo que estaría mejor sin mi. 

Danielle dejo de tomarlo por la mano y suspiro-¿Sabes?, hace tiempo pensé que la única forma de hacerlo fácil era enamorándome de ti.

Liam la observo por un momento y sonrió- Yo pensaba lo mismo.

-Pero entonces entendí que yo no te podría ayudar, somos como dos discapacitados, no podemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, por que padecemos de lo mismo- le sonrió y se puso de pie, luego camino un poco y se sentó en su regazo- Liam te amo mucho, no voy a obligarte a estar con Zayn, es tu decisión, solo quiero que pienses en todo lo bello que vas a poder lograr si te alejas de esos   
miedos.

Liam la abrazo por la cintura y Danielle puso su cabeza en el cuello de Liam-¿Vas a estar conmigo decida lo que decida Dani?

Ella asintió- Como siempre, además- Liam la sintió sonreír- Tú tienes que estar conmigo también.

-¿Por?- dijo Liam

-Creo que verte así solo me hizo entender que necesito dar este paso, voy a decirle a Andy que si quiero vivir con él.

Liam sintió un vació en el pecho y la atrajo más a su lado- Voy a extrañarte en casa.

Danielle negó- Tu casa esta donde están las personas que te aman- se alejó un poco y lo vio a los ojos- Liam la estación es tu casa, haya donde yo valla va a ser tu casa, incluso la cafetería es tu casa, porque ahí esta una persona que te ama.

Liam asintió-¿Si te pido que me digas que hacer, lo harías?-suplico.

Danielle negó- No puedo, yo me tarde mucho tiempo en decidir, si tú decides otra cosa, no significa que este mal, solamente no estás listo, y si decides dejarlo todo, no importa.

-Te quiero Danielle

La chica sonrió y se limpió un poco el rostro- Voy a visitar a los chicos, tengo mucho que no los veo, de todas maneras mañana no tengo clases- se dirigió a la puerta- Piensa las cosas Li.

El chico asintió y tomo asiento de nuevo, pero no le tomo la menor importancia a los papeles en el escritorio.

 

*

Fueron 3 días asquerosamente calurosos, y eso no le ayudaba a pensar nada, porque su cabeza estaba caliente, dolorosamente caliente, y el calor solo le hacía recordar a Liam.

Zayn se había comportado más distante, le había pedido disculpas a Eleanor por lo que había pasado, y ella le había dicho que lo entendía, y que esperaba que todo fuera mejor y que dejara de parecer tan confundido y triste todo el tiempo.

Eso no lo ayudo mucho, porque haciendo un balance, muchas personas querían que por fin terminara con Liam. Amy le había dicho que parecía más viejo desde que salía con Liam, pero que el bombero no tenía toda la culpa, que él era culpable también, por haber dejado que todo llegara tan lejos.

Doniya, su hermana mayor, después de llamarle a casa y contarle todo a detalle, le había dicho que Liam parecía alguien muy roto, y que él no estaba obligado a repararlo, pero también le dijo que Zayn parecía amarlo mucho, y que tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de persistencia, el punto era saber que tan fuerte era para ayudarlo.

Niall no decía nada, le sonreía a lo lejos y bromeaba sobre cualquier cosa. De todas maneras Zayn sabía lo que su amigo quería que hiciera.

Había visto a Liam por la ventana, pero no se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, no estaba listo, no había decidido aún. Y Liam parecía pensar lo mismo, porque no iba a comer y la única vez que sus miradas se cruzaron los dos la desviaron rápidamente. Fue dos días después de su pelea, Liam estaba de pie, fuera de la estación, observando a una muchacha de traje, mientras le daba unos papeles, Zayn estaba barriendo la entrada y cuando la chica se rio, había levantado la mirada, y vio a Liam con el ceño fruncido y entonces se vieron a los ojos. Luego Zayn prácticamente corrió hacía la entrada y cuando volteo la mirada vio a Liam en la oficina. 

Algo andaba muy mal, porque generalmente alguno de los dos iba a pedir perdón, pero Zayn suponía que esta vez todo era más intenso, más doloroso, y más importante. Era solo una decisión, y era la más difícil que había tomado en toda su vida. 

Harry y Louis parecían muy apenados por toda la situación, y no querían ser parte de nada, solo le dijeron que Liam estaba muy callado, y que se quedaba viendo por la ventana, hacía la cafetería. Harry dijo que Liam nunca había estado así de confundido, y que en realidad era una buena idea que aún no hablaran, porque parecía ser una decisión difícil, como para tomarla apresuradamente. Cuando Zayn les preguntó qué es lo que ellos creían, Louis se encogió de hombros y dijo que él estaba bien con lo que a ellos les hiciera feliz, aunque eso no fuera estar juntos. Harry en cambio lo observo con fuerza, y le había dicho que albergaba la esperanza de que estuvieran juntos, porque a pesar de todo, nunca había visto a Liam tan feliz.

Lo decidio por la tarde, cuando estaba fumando, mientras esperaba a que Niall lo llevara a casa, observaba el humo saliendo de su boca, las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos empezaron a sonar y entonces así de simple, supo lo que tenía que hacer, lo correcto.

*

Zayn no podía dormir muy bien, estuvo entrando y saliendo de sueños que no podía recordar, estaba despierto cuando a las 4 de la mañana escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, se sentó en la cama y luego se puso de pie, no le importo mucho solo llevar puesto unos bóxer.

Se mentiría a sí mismo, si dijera que dentro de él, no sabía que la persona que estaba llamando a su puerta era Liam, bajo las escaleras con rapidez, olvidándose por una vez de las reglas de seguridad que el mismo se había impuesto hace meses, tomo aire y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Liam

Zayn cerró los ojos y tomo aire, había tomado una decisión, no iba a cambiarla, no importaba lo que Liam dijera, o lo mucho que se opusiera.

Era una noche calurosa, así que no le sorprendió ver a Liam solamente con una playera corta y unas bermudas, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa? Es tarde.

-Necesito que me escuches- dijo Liam- sin dramas, solo la verdad, estuve pensando todos estos días, y tome una decisión.

Zayn se apretó a sí mismo el brazo- Que casualidad yo también tome una.

Fingió no notar el estremecimiento de Liam, pero en el fondo era una pequeña dulce venganza saber que él la estaba pasando tan mal como Zayn.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Zayn asintió y se hizo a un lado, para dejar que Liam pasara, luego cerró la puerta y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, intentó no pensar en la última vez que estuvieron juntos y como esa barra había servido de cama, cuando Liam estaba muy impaciente y no pudo esperar a llegar al cuarto.

-Liam…-comenzó.

-Déjame decirte las cosas yo.

-Mi decisión no va a cambiar- Zayn vio a Liam recargarse en el sillón- digas lo que digas.

Liam asintió y se froto las manos.

-Me duele mucho pensar que estoy lastimando a la única persona que me ha aceptado como soy, que me ha aguantado y que se preocupa por mi- Liam empezó- Y con eso no quiero decir que estoy contigo solo por eso- sonrió un poco.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Zayn.

-Sé que te he dicho muchas veces que lo siento, porque te lastimo mucho, sé que debes estar cansado de que te pida perdón pero que una tras otra vez te lastime. Pero no puedes entender lo mucho que me cuesta estar a tu lado, sentir que pertenezco a algún lugar, sentir que le pertenezco a alguien.

Zayn arrugó el ceño.

-Te dije que no, por una sencilla razón, no puedo creer que alguien realmente quiera estar conmigo. 

Observo a Liam pasarse una mano por su cabello, y desvio la mirada.

-En la casa hogar nos enseñaron a aceptar cuando te regresaban de los lugares que te adoptaban, cuándo los que decían querer ser tus padres se cansaban, y volvías a dormir en una pequeña cama, con 20 niños más en el cuarto- Zayn no vio con los ojos fijos en el piso, respirando con dificultad- Lo acepte la primera vez que me paso, las monjas que nos cuidaban me dijeron que tuve mucha suerte, porque a mi edad era un poco complicado que me adoptaran. Juro que lo entendí la segunda vez, de nuevo al parecer tuve suerte- observo a Zayn- pero cuando te pasa 5 veces, llegas a entender que algo anda mal contigo.

Zayn que tenía sus manos en la barra apretó un poco el agarre-¿5 Veces?

-Me regresaron 5 veces a la casa hogar, creo que lo más que dure con una familia fueron 3 meses, yo intentaba ser perfecto, limpiar mi cuarto, sonreír, hablar correctamente, comía verduras todos los días, no jugaba para no ensuciarme, era bueno en la escuela, hacía deportes, porque quería una familia, pensaba que si era bueno, podía convencerlos de traer a Danielle conmigo, claro que eso nunca paso, nunca fuí lo suficientemente bueno para ninguno de ellos- sonrió tristemente- Danielle tampoco fue buena para las 3 familias que la trajeron de vuelta, y rápidamente comprendí que solo la tenía a ella, que no iba a haber otra persona que me quisiera de esa manera, y que aceptara estar conmigo. 

Zayn intentó decir algo pero Liam lo detuvo con la mano- No le cuento nada de esto a nadie, no quiero su lastima ni nada de eso, el punto es que la única sensación permanente en mi vida, es esa en la que no soy suficiente para nadie, es la única manera de explicar que 5 familias diferentes me dejaran de nuevo en la casa hogar. 

-Y sé que es malo, pero empecé a tomar de las personas solo lo que querían ofrecerme, no buscar nada más, por eso me acosté con muchas, porque pensaba que era lo único bueno que podía ofrecerles.

Zayn no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero Liam siguió hablando y él tuvo un poco más de tiempo para pesar.

\- Y entonces llegas tú, y cambias mi mundo por completo, y te enamoras de verdad y me tratas como si fuera alguien que merece ser amado, alguien que no esta tan jodido por dentro, que se esta consumiendo poco a poco, y tienes confianza, y ves en mí cosas que yo no veo. Eres la respuesta a una pregunta que no sabía que me estaba haciendo, ¿entiendes? Yo te estaba esperando, solo que no lo sabía, no estaba preparado.

Liam parecía tan expuesto, que Zayn quizo callarlo, no quería que tuviera un ataque como el de hace días y no pudiera respirar bien, pero Liam no parecía querer parar. Lo vio morderse el labio y continuar.

-No puedo vivir contigo, porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que vas a dejarme, te vas a dar cuenta la mierda de persona que soy, por dios, ya te has dado cuenta, solo estoy esperando el momento en el que te canses de mí y me dejes, Zayn he planeado que decirte en ese momento casi desde que empezamos a salir, lo último que pensé fue en vivir juntos, porque solo haría más dolorosa la ruptura- dijo Liam- estoy harto de que la gente me deje, desde que estoy contigo me siento como un niño pequeño, que tiene que hacer las cosas bien, sé que no es lo que tu esperas de mí, pero es lo que yo creo que debo hacer. Por eso la enorme barrera, me estaba protegiendo, cuándo no tenía que protegerme de nadie, porque tú no me harías daño nunca.

Zayn vio los ojos llorosos de Liam y contuvo sus propias lagrimas-¿Terminaste?-le dijo-¿Tu decisión es terminarlo?

Liam levantó la mirada, y por primera vez Zayn lo vio derramar lágrimas por sus ojos- No, eso no es lo que dije, es lo que estoy sintiendo y no puedo mentir, pero puedo luchar en contra, a pesar del miedo, de todos mis estúpidos fantasmas, no quiero dejarlo, eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado, lo más importante, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, no voy a vivir contigo, porque me estaría engañando, no estoy preparado, pero por dios que si tú me aceptas de nuevo voy a dejar de parecer el rey del hielo- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- Zayn- lo llamó y él tuvo que enfocar su mirada en los ojos color café- Te amo.

Lo vio acercarse y el intento bajarse de la barra, pero Liam fue más rápido y no se lo permitió, se quedaron así, viéndose a los ojos, Zayn sentía las suaves caricias que Liam estaba dejando en sus manos.

-Me duele mucho que vallamos a terminar, que vayas a dejarme, pero por una vez, se exactamente por qué estás haciendo las cosas, esta vez sí entendí lo mucho que eche a perder esto.

Fue un silencio abrumador el que se sentía, los dos tenía los ojos fijos en el otro, y cuando Zayn intentó zafarse Liam solo soltó un gemido.

-Comprendes que nos hacemos daño-Zayn le dijo- Ves que nos lastimamos, que duele, que te lastimo, que me lastimas, no confías en mí, y yo tengo miedo de hacer muchas cosas contigo.

El castaño asintió.

-¿Entiendes que lo mejor es dejarlo?-Zayn le dijo viendolo a los ojos-Liam- lo llamó mas fuerte-¿Lo entiendes?

Liam asintió, pero no se alejo ni un poco- Lo entiendo.

Zayn dejo salir un poco de aire de su boca y se mordio el labio-Pero aveces lo mejor no es lo correcto Li.

Lo observo con fuerza y suspiro visiblemente cansado.

-Estoy harto de que asumas las cosas que voy a hacer, y ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de escucharme- dijo Zayn y alejo las manos de las caricias de Liam-¿En qué momento dije que voy a dejarte?- lo observo- Liam, no te deje la primera vez que destrozaste mi corazón, no te deje cuándo me ocultabas cosas, no voy a dejarte ahora que conozco lo más profundo de tu corazón- Liam iba a   
decir algo pero Zayn puso un dedo en sus labios- Y no quiero que pienses que lo hago solamente porque me das lástima, porque no es así, lo único que siento es un profundo agradecimiento por haber aparecido en mi vida, y por haberme contado todo, porque ahora entiendo lo difícil que es para ti, pero también ahora sé lo que debo hacer, y créeme no es dejarte, no voy a ser una familia más en tu vida- con decisión tomo su mano- voy a ser TU familia, de aquí hasta que el tiempo diga otra cosa.

Liam parecía tan descolocado que Zayn tuvo que seguir con todo.

-No voy a prometerte que vamos a estar juntos siempre, porque eso sería hablarte de algo que no sé, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible porque eso pase, Liam tenemos que vivir el ahora, no pensar en el pasado ni esperar un futuro- apretó su mano- Y por más complicado que parezca y aunque sé que me va a seguir costando muchos dolores de cabeza, no voy a abandonarte, por una sencilla razón- Liam se soltó del agarre y apretó a Zayn por la cintura- Te amo Liam, solo necesito que dejes que ahora sea yo el que te proteja.

Liam abrió los ojos-¿No vas a dejarme?

-No Liam, no vamos a dejarnos- Zayn poso sus manos sobre la cintura de Liam- no creo poder hacerlo, sé que tal vez sería lo mejor, pero voy a luchar, voy a aferrarme a ti.

-Yo también- dijo Liam y se acercó, puso su frente sobre la de Zayn- Perdóname por todo.

-Shh- Zayn dijo y sus labios se rozaron- basta de pedirnos perdón, es un capitulo nuevo Liam.

Liam lo observo a los ojos un momento-¿Crees que podamos seguir mucho tiempo?

-Liam, deja de pensar en cuando vamos a terminar, no quiero que pienses en eso- sonrio un poco- puede pasar, pero no es algo que yo quiera. Quiero estar contigo, tanto como nos lo permitamos, no se cuanto tiempo es eso.

El asintió y aún con sus frentes pegadas capturo los labios de Zayn en un suave beso, los labios de Liam sabían todavía a las lágrimas que había derramado, pero para Zayn era el sabor más lindo, era   
como estar probando el corazón de Liam.

Se besaron por un largo tiempo, sin dejar de tocarse, no querían alejarse, pero les empezó a faltar la respiración y Zayn tuvo que mover su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Vamos bombero- le dijo- no quiero hacerlo otra vez en esta barra, mi espalda va a ser de nuevo un completo desastre.

Liam sonrió, pero no lo soltó- Puedo darte un masaje- le dijo peinando su cabello hacía atrás- Solo pídemelo.

Zayn asintió- Ahora no me duele, tal vez lo haga solo por diversión, Venga, vamos a mi cuarto.

Liam acaricio sus muslos, y antes de que Zayn se diera cuenta sintió como era levantado y Liam lo estaba cargando por la cintura.

-Bájame- le dijo viéndolo fijamente.

-Agárrate bien- murmuro Liam- nunca he subido contigo por las escaleras.

Zayn rodo los ojos y engancho sus piernas en la cintura de Liam, mientras este lo cargaba ahora por los muslos, se quedaron viendo unos momentos y Liam volvió a poner su frente sobre la de Zayn.

-Gracias por no dejarme Zayn- le murmuro.

-Gracias por contarme la verdad- Zayn cerró los ojos y sonrió- Puedo asumir que vas a quedarte a dormir.

Liam asintió y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras- Tengo que empezar a acostumbrarme a esto- sonrió- no estoy listo, pero quiero estarlo.

Zayn se concentró mucho en las cejas pobladas de Liam, para no pensar en lo lento que Liam subía las escaleras, y lo mucho que rozaban sus entrepiernas, se sentía tan conectado a Liam, que incluso podría haber dejado de lado el sexo, y solo dormir a su lado.

-Zayn deja de arrugar el ceño- Liam le dijo y Zayn lo abrazó por el cuello, sintió al chico posar su barbilla sobre su hombro- Y deja de moverte de esa manera, porque no vamos a llegar al cuarto.

Zayn hizo todo lo contrario y se movió un poco más sobre las caderas de Liam, solo por molestarlo un poco, sintió como era recargado en una pared, justo cuando Liam termino de subir las escaleras.

-Te lo dije- le murmuro y Zayn dejo de sentir las manos en sus muslos, así que tuvo que apoyar las piernas en el piso, mientras Liam tomaba su cabeza y lo besaba fuertemente, Zayn no se hizo del rogar y abrió los labios para poder besar bien a Liam, sus lenguas se tocaron y ambos sonrieron,Liam lo apretó más contra la pared y Zayn con pesar se alejó.

-Cariño, una cómoda cama está a unos metros, vamos- tomo su mano y lo jalo por el pasillo.

Conocían ese cuarto a la perfección, así que incluso en la oscuridad los dos pudieron dirigirse a la cama y cayeron uno sobre el otro.

Zayn tomo el mentón de Liam, levanto la cara y sonrió antes de besarlo. Liam como siempre tomo el mando y puso las manos a los costados de la cabeza del otro, mientras intensificaba la fuerza del beso, siguieron así por unos segundos más, hasta que Liam empezó a bajar por su mejilla, el cuello   
y el pecho, dejando en cada parte de ese cuerpo besos y lametones, que hacía a Zayn empezar a lanzar suspiros de satisfacción y retorcerse en las sabanas.

-Entonces no te duele la espalda ¿verdad?- le dijo Liam antes de hundir la lengua en su ombligo.

Zayn se estremeció y aferrándose a las sabanas jadeo- No…

El otro sonrió mientras bajaba por su cuerpo, pronto llego al elástico del bóxer de Zayn, bajo las manos que habían estado acariciando el pecho del otro y le empezó a quitar esa prenda que le estorbaba y que en ese momento no entendía su utilidad. Zayn levantó el trasero y de un tirón estaba desnudo. 

Liam se sentó a horcadas y acarició el vientre de Zayn. 

-Estás muy vestido- le murmuro Zayn apoyándose sobre sus codos- no me parece justo.

-Creeme Zayn, nunca había estado tan expuesto.

Zayn enfoco su mirada, tierna, abierta y lo vios sonreír mientras se quitaba la playera que llevaba puesta, luego se levantó sobre el colchón y comenzó a quitarse sus bermudas, junto a su ropa interior y la tiro al piso.

-Esa es una muy buena vista- le murmuro Zayn, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tengo otras buenas cosas- le sonrió mientras pasaba un pie por su pecho, y bajaba hasta su entrepierna presionando un poco.

-Sé que las tienes, ahora ven aquí.

Liam lo observo un instante para después sentarse de nuevo sobre él, haciendo que sus miembros entrarán en contacto.

-Enséñame las cosas buenas- le susurro Zayn ya muy excitado, solo quería sentir a Liam y que lo hiciera olvidar los tres días de mierda que había tenido. Que habían tenido.

-No desesperes, vamos a tener mucho tiempo ¿no?

Pero realmente Liam tampoco quería esperar, así que retomo las caricias y besos.

Bajo una de sus manos hasta encontrar la entrepierna de Zayn y le dio un apretón que le hizo ronronear y morder el hombro del otro.   
No quería perder mucho tiempo, así que empezó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajó, mientras besaba el pecho de Zayn, escucho como es que jadeaba y cuando su respiración se volvió demasiado rápida, dejó su tarea y se acercó a la cara de Zayn para   
besar sus labios.

-Me encantan tus labios pero necesito sentirte Zayn- le dijo Liam, lamiendo su cuello, mientras bajaba su mano, tentando su entrada.

Cuando Zayn sintió el primer dedo entrar se aferró a la espalda del chico, clavándole las uñas. No le dolía, o al menos no como antes, cuando sintió otros dedos irrumpir dentro de él, empezó a mecerse de arriba hacia abajo.

-Tranquilo- escuchó que Liam le murmuraba al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- Voy a pagarte cada lágrima que derramaste.

Zayn quiso decirle que no era necesario, que todo estaba olvidado, y que se dejara de culpas, pero cuando vio a Liam tomar su propio pene que ya se encontraba muy despierto y dirigirlo hacía su trasero, pensó que dejaría eso para después. 

Como lo había hecho en la barra de la cocina, engancho sus piernas a las caderas de Liam y lo escuchó soltar un gemido de placer, le encantaba hacer sentir así a Liam lo hacía sentirse poderoso, como si él fuera el más grande, por sacar esa clase de gemidos y sensaciones de ese cuerpo perfecto.

Liam se empujó lentamente entrando poco a poco, sintió las manos de Zayn apretando su cuerpo y eso lo éxito más.

-Me lastimarás si sigues apretando así- le dijo, pero después empezó a morder el hombro de Zayn- Pensé que yo era el que lastimaba y era brusco- dijo burlándose un poco y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para no entrar en Zayn de una sola vez y lastimarlo, aunque la verdad era muy difícil, había   
estado con su novio, sonrió al pensar que Zayn seguía siendo su novio, muchísimas veces, pero siempre tenía un pequeño problema en esperar a que Zayn se amoldara a la intromisión de su miembro en su trasero, cuándo lo único que quería él, era penetrarlo tan fuerte, que no pudiera respirar, solo quería hacerlo feliz.

-No me importa- oyó que Zayn le decía. Bueno sinceramente a él tampoco, que Zayn le dejara las marcas que quisiera en el cuerpo, de todas maneras ya había dejado las más importante en su corazón y en su vida.

Cuando por fin entró por completo en Zayn, busco su mirada, cuando la encontró, el otro asintió y empezó a moverse contra él, lento y seguro, durante unos minutos solo se escuchaba la respiración de ellos, el movimiento de la cama y claro el sonido de Liam entrando y saliendo de Zayn.

-Mierda- jadeo Zayn- necesito que lo hagas más rápido.

Liam sonrió y tomo el miembro del chico para acariciarlo mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

Casi nunca llegaban al orgasmo juntos, como siempre Liam duraba mucho y Zayn entendió   
después de varias veces que había otra ventaja además de ver a Liam arrugar el ceño y morder su lengua mientras se venía dentro de él, la otra ventaja era que muchas veces tuvo dos o tres orgasmos seguidos.

Esa noche sin embargo les tomo poco tiempo, estaban demasiado excitados y mental y físicamente muy cansados, como para soportar mucho y por primera vez en semanas, supieron que iban a sentir el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Liam prácticamente cargo a Zayn mientras llegaba el orgasmo de este. Este acto causo que la entrada de Zayn estrechara su miembro de una forma que se le antojo delicioso. Liam intento con mucha fuerza no cerrar los ojos, y el otro chico hizo lo mismo, se vieron a los ojos, a pesar de que lo único que querían era cerrarlos y dejarse llevar.

-Eres tan sexy- le dijo antes de dar la última embestida y vaciarse dentro de Zayn- y Te amo tanto.

-Créeme Liam, yo te amo también - jadeo

Zayn se derramo sobre el mismo, manchando su vientre y Liam después de unos segundos se derrumbó sobre su pecho, respirando con dificultad.

Sintió las manos de Zayn peinar su cabello y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, Zayn hubiera querido quedarse así por mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que el bombero estaba pesado y no podía quitarse esa sensación de pegostle, por el semen derramado en su vientre y que a Liam   
parecía no importarle.

-Liam, estas pesado- acaricio su espalda y sintió a Liam levantarse y acostarse a su lado.

Zayn se sentó en la cama y observo su vientre, luego le dio una mirada a Liam que tenía los ojos cerrados y había puesto sus manos debajo de la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza, poniéndose de pie, trato de no ver por mucho tiempo el trasero de Liam, pero era imposible, estaba   
desnudo sobre su cama, boca abajo y mostrándole su perfecta anatomía. Movió la cabeza y se dirigió al baño, sin cerrar la puerta, tomo un poco de agua y una toalla para poder limpiarse. 

Se acercó a Liam y toco su espalda- Toma, límpiate.

Liam se levantó un poco y se acostó boca arriba, tomo la toalla y rápidamente se limpió mientras Zayn se subía de nuevo a la cama.

-¿Zayn?- le dijo dejando la toalla en el piso y acostándose de lado para poder verlo-¿No te importa que no vivamos juntos?

Zayn negó- No, quiero que eso pase cuándo estés completamente seguro, vamos a hacer esto sin presiones y hablándonos con la verdad.

Liam asintió y antes de que Zayn se diera cuenta ya tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho, trazando círculos en su estómago y entrelazando sus piernas.

-Quiero dormir- dijo Liam acurrucado en su cuellos.

Zayn sin decir nada lo abrazo y descanso su propia cabeza sobre la de Liam, para tomar una pequeña siesta.

 

**

La pequeña siesta duró más de lo debido, y cuándo Zayn despertó y observo su celular que descansaba en el buró, bufó un poco, eran las 12 del día, y hacía un calor tremendo.   
Bajo la mirada y vio a Liam dormir tranquilamente, casi nunca lo había visto dormir, y supo que desde ese día iba a   
ser una de sus actividades favoritas.

El pecho de Liam bajaba y subía lentamente, él podía sentirlo, porque Liam seguía abrazado a su cintura, y estaba tan relajado, ni una sola arruga en su frente, los labios entreabiertos y el cabello revuelto.

-Liam- lo llamó luego de unos minutos de dibujar el contorno de su cara con su mano izquierda- Vamos despierta.

Liam se removió pero no abrió los ojos.

-Cariño, vas a llegar tarde a trabajar, son las 12.

Liam abrió los ojos al instante y cuándo se alejó de su cuerpo, Zayn vio que ambos tenían el pecho sudado, por el calor que estaba haciendo.

-¿Es tan tarde?

Zayn asintió- ¿Es la primera vez que te quedas dormido?

-Desde hace años- bostezo- valió la pena.

Zayn sonrió y tomo la mano de Liam- ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre?

Liam negó- Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar, créeme lo quisiera, pero soy el jefe de bomberos, y los incendios no se toman el día.

Hizo un puchero y asintió- Creo que de todas maneras no puedo hacerlo yo tampoco, he estado molestando a Eleanor mucho, y hoy si no me apuro voy a llegar tarde.

Vio a Liam acercarse y dejarle un beso en la frente- Te amo.

Zayn sonrió- Yo también, ¿Vas a decírmelo por todas las veces que no lo hiciste antes?

El bombero asintió- No me va a alcanzar el tiempo Zaynie.

Soltó una carcajada- ¿Zaynie?

Liam no se sonrojo, en cambio se puso de pie y buscó su bóxer con la mirada- Es de cariño.

-Suena raro Li- Zayn hizo lo mismo y supo que no iba a tener tiempo de bañarse, así que cuando ambos encontraron su ropa interior se la pusieron y mientras Liam recogía su ropa el sacaba la suya de los cajones.

-Tú tienes la culpa, tu nombre es raro.

Zayn rodo los ojos y se puso una playera, la de los The Beatles que había encontrado el año pasado, mientras lo observaba, Liam no tardó mucho en estar listo, así que se recargo en la pared, Zayn se tardó unos minutos en el baño, poniéndose el pantalón y tomando un gorro para poder aplacar su cabello.

-Hace mucho calor para un gorro Zayn- Liam le dijo cuándo lo vio salir del baño.

Zayn se acercó y le regalo una enorme sonrisa- No importa- tomo su mano- Tengo a mi bombero personal para que apague el calor que pueda tener.

Liam sonrió presuntuosamente y Zayn lo jalo por la mano, si no se apuraban iban a llegar tarde, no solo a sus trabajos, también al inicio de algo mejor, una nueva vida. A pesar de cualquier cosa no se iban a soltar. Por fin se habían encontrado.

**

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	3. Epílogo

Epílogo.

 

El calor no lo incomodaba, no como antes. 

Tenía tiempo que todo era calor en su vida, cuando miraba por la ventana solo veía el sol, reluciente, filtrándose por cada espacio, incluso cuando hacía frio, el veía el sol, lo sentía. Así que se dio cuenta que el sol y el calor estaban dentro de él, permanentemente. 

Y le encantaba.

Cuando llegaba a su casa estaba todo cálido, cuando llegaba a la cafetería era cálido, en la escuela todo era cálido, y en el carro rojo al que se subía algunas noches, era un lugar donde se sentía aún más caliente. Pero el lugar en el que sentía más calor era en su pecho.

Cuando veía a su novio sonreírle, y susurrarle cosas en el oído, ahí también era cálido. Todo era cálido en su vida, y él no se sentía abrumado, al contrario, quería más calor, porque había aprendido lo reconfortante que eran los brazos calientes y los besos que hacían que su mente estallara.

Así que ese día mientras subía a la tarima y recibía su título como Profesor, sonrió ampliamente, mientras el sol le quemaba en la espalda. Tenía que sonreír para las fotos de Niall, Amy, las de Louis y Danielle, que ahora llevaba una enorme pansa.

Se estuvo unos momentos más conversando con Kendall, su asesor, le habían conseguido una muy buena beca, y también tendría que comenzar a trabajar. Perfecto. 

Kendall le dio un último abrazo y lo dejo ir con las personas que lo esperaban, bajo la tarima rápidamente encontrándose con la enorme sonrisa de Niall.

-Profesor Malik- dijo muy serio, tratando de contener la risa-¿Qué quiere enseñarme hoy?

-Oh basta- murmuró un poco avergonzado- No hay nada que pueda enseñarte, lo siento Amy- dijo viendo a la chica- Este va a ser un maleducado por siempre.

La chica sonrió, y tomo la mano de Niall- Me eh acostumbrado.

Zayn sonrió y se quitó el birrete de la cabeza, sintió unas manos sobre su cabello.

-¿Qué se siente ser un profesor?- Louis le dijo acomodándole el cabello.

-Se siente bien, me gusta la idea de trabajar.

Louis sonrió y se hizo a un lado, Danielle camino hacia él y con un poco de dificultad lo abrazo.

-Me siento muy orgullosa- dijo Danielle.

-Gracias- Zayn le acaricio el vientre-¿También el pequeño Gerard está orgulloso de mí?

Danielle asintió- Claro que sí, y en unos meses cuando nazca va a sentirse genial de tener un padrino que sea profesor.

-Y el otro bombero- dijo Louis ayudándola a sentarse. Danielle estaba muy avanzada ya en su embrazo, y se cansaba con facilidad.

-¿Y Liam?- preguntó Amy. Niall le dio una mirada y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía que trabajar- dijo Zayn haciendo una pequeña mueca- el jefe de bomberos no puede darse el lujo de faltar por una pequeña graduación.

Niall iba a decir algo, pero Zayn continuo.

-Está bien, de todas maneras sé que hizo lo posible, solo es un poco extraño no tenerlo aquí, ni a él ni mi familia.

Louis lo rodeo por los hombros-¿Cuándo llega tu familia?

-Tal vez mañana, o en unos días, mi hermana tenían la escuela, y mis papas no podían solo venir y dejarlas.

-Pero estamos aquí-dijo Niall y le tomo la cara para darle un pellizco en las mejillas.

-Es verdad, estamos aquí- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Zayn se soltó del agarre de Louis y aventó las manos de Niall, y con una enorme sonrisa se volteo a buscar la voz.

-Felicidades profesor.

Zayn sonrió y se acercó un poco al chico y Liam dio un paso y puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Zayn.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el moreno, sintiendo el fuerte agarre de Liam.

-¿No te gusta?- Liam hizo un pequeño puchero, tan pequeño que parecía una mueca.

-Claro que si- se apresuró a contestar- solo que pensé que estarías en la estación.

-Estoy aquí desde que subiste a esa tarima a recoger tu título.

-¿Dónde estabas?

Liam se tardó un momento en contestar- Preparando tu sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?

Liam asintió y antes de que Zayn le preguntara que era, Louis se había acercado.

-Lo siento Zayn, pero ahora es momento de irme- le dijo sonriendo- Harry fue por Gemma al aeropuerto y yo tengo que ir a buscarlos.

Zayn asintió- Gracias por venir Lou.

-Ni lo digas- murmuro- y Harry dice que espera verte pronto dando clases y no solo enseñándole algunas cosas a Liam.

Liam arrugó el ceño y alejo la mano de la cadera de Zayn- Cuidado Louis, sigo siendo tu jefe.

Louis rodo los ojos – Eso lo dijo Harry, yo sería incapaz de insinuar nada.

Les dio un rápido beso a los dos en la frente, dijo adiós con la mano a los demás y lo vieron perderse entre toda la gente.

Zayn vio de reojo a Liam limpiándose el beso que Louis le había dado y suspiro, algunas cosas no cambiaban. 

Danielle se puso de pie, y con ayuda de Liam se estabilizo al lado de Zayn- Lo ciento Zayn, pero necesito descansar.

-No te preocupes- le dijo- Gracias por venir.  
Ella negó- Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Zayn sonrió, quería mucho a Danielle, más de lo que él mismo se atrevía a confesarse, porque siempre se sentía culpable de haber sentido celos de ella. 

-¿Quién te va a llevar?

Danielle le dio una mirada a Liam y el chico sutilmente negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez debería de pedir un taxi…

-Claro que no- dijo Amy, acercándose y tomándola del brazo- Nosotros de llevamos, necesitas ir cómoda.

Danielle asintió y dándole un beso a Liam y Zayn se alejó con la ayuda de Amy. Niall que veía a su novia alejarse suspiro.

-Bueno amigo, ahora es cuando yo me retiro- le dijo y lo atrajo para darle un fuerte abrazo- Estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Gracias Ni.

El rubio le dio una pequeña mirada, luego se alejó un poco y observo a Liam.

-¿Todo bien?- le dijo.

Liam asintió- Todo perfecto.

Zayn vio a Niall sostenerle la mirada a su novio y entonces ambos se sonrieron.

-Eso espero- dijo Niall y le dio un apretón en la mano, antes de irse y seguir a Amy y Danielle.

-¿Y eso que fue?- dijo Zayn a Liam.

El bombero se encogió de hombros-Me llevo mejor con él, ¿No era lo que querías?

Zayn arrugó el ceño- Quiero que lo hagas porque quieres, no porque te obligue.

Liam iba a contestar, pero entonces negó con la cabeza- Lo hago porque quiero. Pero hoy no quiero hablar de Niall ni nada de eso.

Zayn le dio una mirada y ahora se fijó en cómo iba vestido.

-¿Por qué tan formal?- le preguntó.

Liam tomo su mano y lo jalo para que caminara a su lado- Llevo tenis azules, ¿Dónde ves lo formal?

-En tu saco y pantalón de vestir, y tu camisa azul- sonrió- no me quejo, te ves muy bien, pero no entiendo, pensé que no haríamos nada.

Liam se detuvo y espero a que unas personas se tomaran algunas fotos.

-Me quiero ver bien para tu sorpresa- le dijo – además, tu estas bien vestido debajo de esa toga.

Zayn se dio una mirada y soltando la mano de Liam se quitó la toga, debajo llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa azul pálido, con sus zapatos de vestir blanco con café.

-¿Cómo podría venir vestido normal teniéndote como novio?- dijo Liam y tomo de nuevo la mano de Zayn.

-Si querías complacerme podrías haber venido desnudo- dijo Zayn divertido.

Liam le dio una sonrisita- Eso viene luego Zayn.

-¿Es una promesa?

Liam le sonrió mientras soltaba su mano y caminaba hacía su carro rojo estacionado.   
Zayn arrugó el ceño cuando se subió al carro y vio que la parte de atrás estaba tapada.

-¿Y eso?

Liam no le contesto y arrancó el coche.

-Liam…

-Dios Zayn- dijo Liam pisando más fuerte el acelerador- Guarda silencio, es por tu sorpresa, todo es por tu sorpresa, por favor no la arruines.

Zayn se acomodó mejor en el asiento, y no dijo nada, por un momento pensó que Liam lo iba a llevar a un lugar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que iban a su casa, y se sintió un poco decepcionado.

-¿Mi sorpresa esta en mi casa?

Liam lanzó un suspiro frustrado-Cállate- le dijo.

Un poco enfadado se cruzó de brazos y tarareo una canción mientras llegaban a su casa. Cuando llegaron, Zayn albergaba la esperanza de ver algo diferente, pero no había nada y cuando entraron, suspiro. No había nada, todo estaba igual.

-¿Estas decepcionado?- Liam lo había abrazado por la espalda, dejando sus manos sobre su entrepierna, apenas rozándola.

-No… yo solo…

-Qué bonito- Liam le dio un beso en la oreja y se alejó un poco- Si hay una sorpresa, de hecho son dos.

Zayn intentó no parecer tan entusiasmado, pero entonces Liam se alejó y comenzó a quitarse el saco que llevaba puesto, el rodo los ojos y se recargo en la barra de la cocina.

-¿Sexo?- dijo divertido-¿Es enserio?

Liam guardo silencio, y empezó a arremangarse las mangas de su camisa.

-Liam…-Zayn divertido, tomo impulso y se sentó en la barra- Cariño, no sé qué más podríamos hacer en la cama que no hayamos hecho ya- sonrió- a menos que quieras repetir lo del sábado pasado, me gusto tenerte debajo de mí.

Vio a su novio sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza-¿No quieres?, pero si parecías tan contento, hasta me dijiste que querías más…

Liam se acercó y dejo las manos a cada lado de la cadera de Zayn- Basta, esta es tu primera sorpresa, es algo estúpido, pero no sé, me gusta pensar que te vas a quedar grabado por el resto de mi vida en mi piel.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y vio a Liam levantar su brazo derecho, no entendía nada, pero entonces giro el brazo y Zayn vio una línea de algo escrito y abrió los ojos.

-¿Te tatuaste?

Liam asintió y dejo que Zayn pasara un dedo por su brazo.

->\- murmuró.

-Eres tu Zayn.

Arrugó el ceño y beso ahí donde Liam se había tatuado-¿Me lo explicas?

Asintiendo Liam le contesto- Siempre quise una familia, desde que era pequeño y veía a otros niños, así que asumí que eso era lo que me haría feliz- lo observo fijamente- pero no era lo que necesitaba- se acercó y dejo su frente sobre la de Zayn- lo único que necesitaba era tenerte cerca, abrazarte y amarte, tener lo que tengo con tigo, la persona que está entre nosotros, solo eso y así soy completamente feliz.

Zayn cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Liam sobre los suyos en un tierno beso, pequeño y suave, de esos que le hacían ver destellos de luz de lo lindos y amorosos que eran.

-¿Te gusto?- dijo Liam.

-Me encanto- levanto el brazo del chico y observo el tatuaje fijamente-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

-Antier.

Zayn asintió y ahora entendió porque había visto a Liam con playeras de manga larga, y por qué la noche anterior cuando estaban en el coche, estacionados enfrente de su casa, Liam no había querido entrar, y es que ya se estaban besando, y Zayn había comenzado a quitarle la playera a su novio. Pero Liam no había querido, argumentando que tenía que descansar para su graduación.

-Quiero tener sexo- dijo Zayn.

Liam soltó una carcajada- Falta otra cosa.

Se empezó a impacientar, y cuando vio a Liam alejarse y frotarse las manos nerviosamente, él se extrañó un poco.

-¿Otra sorpresa?

Liam asintió.

-Yo… solo espera un poco.

Lo vio salir de la casa y sonriendo se balanceo un poco, escucho como abría la puerta del carro y bajaba algunas cosas, luego después de unos minutos lo vio regresando con dos maletas.

Sintió un tiro en el estómago. 

-¿Liam?- dijo bajito.

Liam cerró la puerta de la casa y saco de su bolsillo una llave, que colgó en la pared, junto a las otras que Zayn tenía, se acercó y le dio un papel.

-¿Qué es?

-Léelo.

Comenzó a leer, y cuando termino sonrió como bobo.

-Es la liquidación, se acabó el contrato, no lo voy a renovar- dijo Liam- Yo subí otras de mis cosas a la recamara de tus padres, y algunos de los aparatos están en la cochera…

-Liam…

-Niall me ayudó- dijo Liam, hablando muy rápido, sin verlo a los ojos- trajimos las cosas ayer, mientras estabas en la oficina de la escuela, dijo que no te iba a importar, y cerramos con llave…

-Li…

-Oye lo siento, quise decirte, pero quise que fuera una sorpresa… y saque una llave- nervioso se acercó y volteo el rostro- Yo solo… si no quieres que haga esto puedes decírmelo, puedemos conseguir un lugar, yo solo quise…

-Cállate- dijo Zayn y lo tomo por la barbilla-¿Estas oficialmente mudándote conmigo?

Liam asintió rápidamente mordiéndose el labio- Solo si tú quieres…

Zayn le estampo un beso en los labios y sonriendo dejo que lo bajara de la barra para estar a su altura.

-¿Por qué mierda no querría?- le dijo

Liam no supo que contestar, solo lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-¿Estas bien con eso?-dijo Zayn alejándose un poco- No me malentiendas, me encanta que estés aquí ahora, diciéndome esto, pero quiero que estés seguro.

-Estoy seguro, tengo meses estando seguro, solo estaba esperando a que se terminara el contrato con el propietario del otro departamento, además necesito un espacio más grande para él.

-Y quisiste darle un impacto más grande haciendo esto en mi graduación ¿no?

-¿Me puedes culpar?

Zayn negó- ¿Guardaste ya tus cosas? ¿Guardaste sus cosas?

-Las deje en el cuarto de tus papas, no supe si querías que las dejara en la recamara, tú ya tienes muchas cosas, y sus cosas están en el otro cuarto.

-Como prefieras, mientras solo las cosas se queden, y tú duermas en mi cama.

-Bueno, no vine aquí, para dormir en otra cama que no sea la tuya- Liam le dijo y paso una mano por su cabello.

-Gracias Liam- le dijo- Por todo.

-Tenía que demostrarte que te amo.

Zayn negó- Yo lo sé, no necesitas hacer nada.

Zayn le dio una mirada a las maletas, y vio una sabana salir de una de ellas.

-¿Toy Story?- le dijo jugueton- Pensé que ya no le gustaba esa película.

Liam hizo un gesto de ofensa- Siempre le va a gustar Toy Story- se sonrojo un poco-A demás esta maleta es mía.

-¿Es tuya la sabana?- se burló.

-Basta- le dijo Liam apretandole el brazo- Si es mía, pero él tiene otra también pero esta en su maleta.

-¿Trajiste su cama?

Liam negó- Esta en casa de Danielle y Andy, tal vez pase por ella mañana, no se si sea tan necesario.

-Claro que sí, las camas de los cuartos son grandes para él. Además puede ser un gran cambio venir a esta casa.

-El esta feliz de estar contigo Zayn- Liam le sonrió- Creo que no lo vas a poder sacar de nuestra cama. 

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, antes de escucharan como la puerta se habría y unos gritos llenaron toda la casa.

-¡ZAYN!

Antes de darse cuenta, fue alejado de Liam, y en lugar de los fuertes brazos de su novio, ahora tenía sobre él 3 pares de brazos, tomándolo por todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el toque y el olor inconfundible. Sus hermanas estaban en casa.

-Vamos Saffa- escucho que decía su padre- déjalo respirar.

Saffa que se había colgado de su cuello, le dio un último beso y se alejó sonriente.

-Estas tan guapo- escucho que Doniya le decía al oído.

Waliya se aferró a su mano- Queríamos llegar antes, pero el estúpido vuelo se retrasó…

-Cuida esa boca- dijo su madre, mientras se acercaba y le tomaba el rostro- Mi niño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Zayn se perdió en el abrazo de su madre, y pronto sintió como era apretado por la espalda, ya que su padre se había acercado a ser parte del abrazo. Sintió otros pares de manos, y de nuevo sus hermanas estaban intentando tocarlo, diciéndole cosas que no entendía, porque estaba muy feliz de tenerlos a todos ahí, en casa.

-¡Liam!- Saffa se soltó de su agarre, y corrió hasta el bombero, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos- ¡Estas guapísimo!

Liam le sonrió con vergüenza- Tu estas muy linda.

Saffa negó- No puedo creer que estés saliendo con mi hermano, digo no es que no esté muy bien, pero mírate.

Zayn se removió incomodo, porque sabía que a Liam lo le gustaba mucho hablar con sus hermanas, y lo entendía perfectamente, la primera vez que lo presento como su novio, hacía ya un año, sus hermanas se había sorprendido, hasta Doniya, que estuvo al tanto de todo, cuando tuvieron ese monumental problema.

Había dicho que no era posible que alguien como él, consiguiera un novio tan caliente como Liam. Y se la pasaban acosando a Liam por Skype cuando las llamaba, Liam era educado, pero veía su incomodidad a kilómetros de distancia. 

-Tu hermano es perfectamente capaz de conseguir estar a alguien como Liam- dijo su madre, acercándose al bombero- Ahora déjalo en paz.

Liam le sonrió con agradecimiento- Hola Sra. Malik.

-Oh basta cariño- dijo tomándolo de la mano y levantándola un poco- soy Trisha.

Liam asintió, pero no la llamo por su nombre, en cambio intento bajar el brazo, seguramente para que su familia no viera el tatuaje. Pero era demasiado tarde, Zayn vio en cámara lenta como Waliya seguía el recorrido del brazo y lanzaba un gritito.

-¡Un tatuaje!- dijo acercándose y tomando el brazo de Liam- ¡No hay nada más caliente que un tatuaje!

Doniya rodo los ojos- Dios, con ese vocabulario por parte de las dos, parece que quieren que Liam sea su novio.

Saffa asintió y se acercó a Waliya, para ver de cerca el tatuaje- Si el deja a Zayn, yo me apunto.

Las dos se rieron y su padre les dio una mirada un poco molesto, Zayn iba a decirles algo, cuando Liam hablo.

-No voy a dejarlo nunca. No vamos a dejarlo.  
Zayn vio como Liam se sonrojaba y se pasaba una mano por el cuello, sonrió de lado y vio a su madre y su padre darse una mirada.

-Bueno, a menos que él nos deje…

Zayn rodo los ojos y se acercó a su novio- Largo- les dijo a sus hermanas y entrelazo una mano con Liam- Liam no va a estar disponible para nadie.

Saffa y Waliya se sonrieron- Es broma, te queremos ver feliz- dijo Waliya- Y Liam te hace tan feliz, que tu sonrisa me incomoda.

-¿Dónde está el pequeño?- Waliya preguntó.

-En casa de una tía- dijo Liam.

Su padre sonrió y le dio una mirada a la casa- Esta muy limpia, me sorprendes.

Zayn asintió y levanto la mano que tenía entrelazada con Liam- Es mérito de Liam, mantiene las cosas limpias por mí.

De pronto recordó que ahora era casa de ambos y se aclaró la garganta.

-De hecho…- sintió un tiron en su mano y volteo a ver a Liam-¿Qué pasa?

-No es necesario que esto… comience ahora.

Zayn no entendió al principio lo que eso significaba, pero entonces todo encajo- No voy a dejarte ir más tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Trisha se sentó en una silla.  
Liam le dio una mirada y se asintió algo incómodo.

-Estamos viviendo juntos- Zayn le dijo a su familia- Liam y yo, estamos viviendo juntos en esta casa.

Yaser se acomodó mejor y Trisha les dio una mirada, por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta que su padre hablo.

-Bueno, es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

Zayn arrugó el ceño-Es su casa, si ustedes no están de acuerdo…

Trisha negó- Es tu casa- sonrió- es tu regalo de graduación, la casa está a tu nombre.

Por un momento no comprendió-¿Mi casa?

-Es tuya Zayn- Doniya le dijo- La casa en Bradford es de nosotras.

Camino hasta su padre, jalando a Liam con él y le dio un abrazo- Gracias, Gracias.

Yaser le dio un fuerte apretón- Vamos Zayn, estas poniendo incomodo a Liam.

Busco con la mirada a Liam, y lo encontró con la cabeza agachada, muy cerca de ellos, eso era demasiado para Liam.

-Lo siento- le dijo y sin contenerse, le dijo un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Como sea- dijo su madre- Queremos llevarte a comer ¿A menos que tengan planes?  
Doniya sonrió maliciosamente- Claro que tienen planes, pero creo que no estamos incluidos.

Trisha no comprendió al principio, pero entonces se sonrojo un poco- Bueno, creo que podemos esperar…

Liam negó acalorado- Por favor, no- dijo- no hay planes, si quieren llevarlo a comer, está bien.

-Tú vas con nosotros- dijo Saffa.

Liam asintió.

-Bueno-Yaser se estiro un poco- Vamos a ir a comer, pero necesito descansar un poco, ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?

Zayn asintió- Claro- luego lo pensó un poco- Creo que tú y mama pueden dormir ahí, y las chicas pueden dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, Liam y yo dormiremos en la otra alcoba.

Doniya negó- Lo siento cariño, pero necesito una habitación para mi sola, tengo que mandar un trabajo, esa fue la condición para que me dejaran venir antes.

Zayn asintió- Pues tú te quedas en la alcoba, y Liam y yo… - le dio una mirada- Bueno, podemos dormir en el sofá.

Liam negó- Puedo ir a dormir a la estación y mañana cuando él regrese...

Zayn hizo un puchero- No, es la primera noche, vamos a dormir juntos, quédate conmigo en el sofá.

No vio a su familia observarlos divertidos.

-Claro- dijo Liam un poco incómodo.

**

Al final la comida era buena, y el no pudo evitar sonreírles a sus hermanas por cualquier cosa, las quería demasiado, y las iba a tratar muy bien mientras ellas estuvieran.

Cuando estaba hablando con su padre del trabajo que había conseguido, vio de reojo a Liam hablando con su madre, se le quedo viendo.

Estaba tranquilo, sorprendentemente tranquilo, y le sonreía a su madre de verdad, no era una sonrisa forzada, y se sintió en paz, por que en verdad necesitaba que Liam se sintiera a gusto al menos con una parte de su familia, ya luego tendría que hablar con sus hermanas para que no lo acosaran siempre.

Las chicas quisieron comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial, y el las siguió pacientemente, al lado de Liam, sus padres iban un poco delante, hablando de los cambios que tenía la ciudad desde que se habían ido a Bradford.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?- le susurró al oído.

Liam negó.

-¿Vas a irte a trabajar por la noche?- Zayn tomo su mano suavemente.

-No tengo que volver hasta mañana por la tarde- le murmuro.

Iba a decirle algo, pero su madre los llamó con la mano y ellos se apresuraron a encontrarse con ella.

-¿Van a quedarse un momento más?- les preguntó.

Zayn le dio una mirada a Liam que asintió- Supongo que un poco más ¿Ya se van a   
casa?

-Tu padre está algo cansado, y tenemos que arreglar las cosas en la casa para dormir.

Asintió y con la mano se despidió de sus padres y sus hermanas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Una película?

Zayn rodo los ojos- Quiero sexo- le dijo de frente.

-Vas a tenerlo, pero no vamos a ir a tu casa a tener sexo y sabes que odio los moteles.

Suspirando siguió a Liam, que empezaba a caminar hacía la taquilla del cine. Se quedó a su lado, mientras veía la lista de películas.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Liam detrás de él.

Entraron a la sala y cuando comenzó la película en se recargo sobre el hombro de Liam.

-Creo que me voy a quedar dormido- le murmuro.

Liam poso su mano sobre la pierna de Zayn y le dio suaves caricias, muy lentas y pausadas.

-¿Liam?- lo llamó bajito, para no molestar a las otras personas.

-¿mmm?

-Te amo.

Liam sonrió y dejo de ver la pantalla, se acercó y le acomodo el cabello-¿Y eso?

Se encogió de hombros – Solo quise decírtelo.

Su novio le dio un beso pequeño en los labios, mientras subía la mano que tenía en la pierna, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

-Si vas a tocarme solo hazlo- le dijo viéndolo de cerca.

Liam asintió y lo beso de nuevo, pero ahora toco su miembro un poco, demasiado lento, y Zayn lanzó un suspiro que los labios de Liam callaron, la pantalla se puso en blanco y ellos se separaron por un momento, cuando abrió los ojos y vio la enorme sonrisa de su novio, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Dios Zayn, parece como si no tuviéramos sexo seguido- le dijo dándole un apretón a su miembro y alejando las manos.

Zayn se encogió de hombros, y puso sus manos sobre su entrepierna, sobándose suavemente.

Liam se había vuelto un descarado en ocasiones, paso de no querer besarlo, a cogérselo en los baños del cine, casi siempre que iban a algún lugar, Liam lo tocaba descaradamente, y eso era un gran cambio, él no se quejaba, le gustaba sentir que Liam lo deseaba tanto, pero luego pasaba lo que hoy, simplemente Liam se alejaba con una risita de suficiencia y él se quedaba con las ganas de restregarse junto a su novio.

Se estuvo inquieto durante toda la película y en ocasiones Liam tomaba la pierna que estaba moviendo y la apretaba contra el piso.   
Cuando la película termino, él estaba impaciente y cansado, de pronto lo único que quería era dormir.

Subieron al coche y Liam lo atrajo para besarlo, él le respondió el beso solo un momento, luego dejo de besarlo y Liam gruñó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy cansado- le dijo, bostezo y alejo el rostro de Liam.

-Estas vengándote- le dijo Liam arrancando el coche.

Zayn negó- Cariño, no puedo resistirme a ti, aunque lo desee- bostezo- quiero dormir.

Escucho que Liam le contestaba, pero entonces se apoyó en la ventana y sin pensarlo, se quedó dormido.

**

-El punto es saber dónde puede derrumbarse y donde no…

Zayn abrió los ojos cuando escucho la voz de Liam muy cerca, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró muy cerca de él, a sus pies.

Se levantó un poco y noto que estaba en el sofá de su casa, Liam estaba jugando jenga con sus hermanas, y la torre ya estaba muy crecida.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le dijo Liam acariciándole una pierna.

Zayn asintió- ¿Me acostaste aquí?

-Te quedaste dormido en el carro, te veías muy cansado y te deje dormir un poco más.

Se estiro un poco y se dio la vuelta en el sofá, quedando su cara cerca de Liam, se estiro para darle un rápido beso en los labios, y luego descanso su cabeza en el regazo de su novio.

-No vas a dejarlo que saque las piezas- dijo Saffa, que estaba sentada en el piso.

-No me importa- le murmuro, y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Liam.

Jugaron un rato más, mientras él le daba caricias a Liam por encima de la ropa, cuando su madre los llamó a cenar, él le ayudó a poner la mesa, cenaron a gusto, algo ligero, y se sorprendió de la enorme sonrisa que Liam tenía en su rostro. 

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo 

-Me gusta saber que creciste en una familia como esta- le murmuro fuerte – que fuiste muy feliz.

-Soy feliz- le dijo Zayn.

-Eres feliz- Liam lo tomo de la mano y le dio un apretón.

-¿Y tu familia Liam?

Zayn volteo el rostro rápidamente hacia su madre, y quiso que se callara. Él no les había contado nada de la familia de Liam, porque creía que era algo privado, y sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-Es privado madre- le dijo, pero ahora todos estaban prestando atención, hasta Doniya que parecía muy cansada levanto la vista.

Su madre asintió- Lo siento Liam.

-No, está bien- dijo el bombero- mi familia murió.

Zayn le apretó la mano y Liam le dio una pequeña sonrisa, como diciendo que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupara.

-Oh dios, lo siento…- su madre comenzó a decir.

-¿Cómo?-Saffa se levantó un poco de la mesa y observo fijamente a Liam.

-En un incendio.

Saffa se tapó la boca con la mano y Waliya removió incomoda su comida.

-Fue cuando yo tenía 6- les dijo Liam- estoy bien ahora- le dijo a Saffa, que parecía muy afectada- Gracias a Zayn.

Él desvió la mirada, y Liam le dio un beso en la mejilla- Zayn es muy bueno Trisha- le dijo a su madre- Ustedes en verdad deben estar orgullosos de la persona que es, no solo por terminar una carrera, por todo, él tiene la capacidad de sacar lo mejor de las personas, y lo malo convertirlo en cosas positivas- sonrió- no muchos pueden hacer eso, es perfecto Trisha.

Zayn no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran muy rojas, e incluso sus hermanas se veían avergonzadas por toda la muestra de amor que Liam le estaba dando.

-Me da gusto que tenga a alguien como tú- Yaser habló- Eres un buen chico Liam, y por lo que veo tuviste que salir adelante solo desde pequeño, Cuida de él.

Oficialmente Zayn estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, por dios, parecía como si estuvieran pidiendo su mano, sonrió pensando en eso, y se dio cuenta que no le disgustaría para nada que eso pasara.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo sufrir- contestó Liam- Ya no.

Doniya lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie- Dios, me matan de ternura, pero ahora creo que iré a llorar por no tener un novio como Liam.

La vieron alejarse con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Saffa se limpió las lágrimas y antes de que Liam se diera cuenta, la tenía colgada de su cuello, pero esta vez era algo diferente, Zayn vio cómo su hermana le acariciaba el cabello.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Li.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y antes de alejarse, beso a Zayn en la mejilla también, sin poder contener una enorme sonrisa, la vio tomar la mano de Waliya, y ambas se fueron por las escaleras.

Trisha sonrió y Yaser asintió- Bienvenido Liam.

Vio de reojo la mirada de Liam, y supo que aquello era demasiado para su frágil corazón, Liam sonreía como jamás lo había visto sonreír y el solo atinó a acercarse un poco y susurrarle a Liam algo.

-No tienes que buscar más.

Sus padres los dejaron solos, en la cocina y Liam se aferró al cuerpo de Zayn, cuando este le dio un abrazo, lo dejo que descansara sobre su hombro, y lo sintió relajarse y temblar un poco.

-Ahora debemos de dormir, en la cama más perfecta del mundo- le dijo y lo levanto de la silla.

Liam lo siguió sin decir nada, y se tumbaron en el sofá, que ya estaba abierto y cubierto por algunas sabanas que su madre les había dejado.

Se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, y recostó en el sofá, del lado del respaldo, vio de reojo a Liam hacer lo mismo, pero él se puso una playera para dormir y un short un poco más largo.

-Eso no es justo- le susurro.

Liam lo hizo callar y camino hacía la cocina para apagar las luces, luego volvió y se acostó junto a Zayn.

-No quiero que tus hermanas me vean semidesnudo- le dijo- y menos tus padres.

Zayn asintió y lo atrajo para abrazarse.

Liam estaba muy delgado, más que hace tiempo, cuando habían comenzado a salir.   
Zayn lo noto, hacía mucho ejercicio, y sus músculos estaban más marcados. No era que él se quejara, porque bueno, Liam estaba buenísimo, solo que a veces se preocupaba por el peso de su novio, se le notaban los huesos de la clavícula y de las caderas.   
Demasiado, seductoramente para ser real. 

-Deja de pensar- le dijo Liam- Estoy comiendo bien.

Dio un gruñido, Liam también había comenzado a hacer eso, saber que pensaba con solo darle una mirada, a veces lo asustaba, porque casi nunca se equivocaba, pero luego se dio cuenta que era por la enorme confianza y el gran conocimiento que tenían el uno del otro.

-¿Recuerdas lo primero que hicimos en este sofá?- le preguntó.

Liam arrugó el ceño- La primera vez que entre a tu casa fue cuando paso lo del incendio, así que lo primero que hicimos fue dejarte en el sofá para que descansaras.

-Hablo de algo más íntimo Liam- lo regaño.

-Oh…

Vio a Liam hacer memoria y lanzar una sonrisa.

-Me gusto darte ese masaje, fue la primera vez que te escuche gemir- le dijo y le pasó una mano por el trasero, y Zayn se estremeció.

-¿Sabías el efecto que causabas en mí?- le preguntó.

-No- dudó- bueno sabía que te gustaba, pero no que me querías.

-Que te amo- Zayn lo corrigió.

-Ahora lo haces, pero antes solo me querías y te gustaba.

Zayn no pudo contradecirlo y sintió como Liam se acomodaba en su cuello, lo abrazo con fuerza y se quedó viendo hacía la ventana, sintiendo la respiración de Liam, pero luego se volvió superficial, y supo que se había quedado dormido, él no tenía sueño, así que se estuvo un tiempo acariciando el cuerpo de Liam, y viendo cómo se estremecía en sueños.

**

Tenía mucho calor, así que con cuidado se alejó del cuerpo de Zayn y se sentó en el sofá.   
Se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de despejarse y se puso de pie, odiaba tener que dormir con una playera, en verdad tenía mucho calor, así que se la quitó y con cuidado la doblo y dejo en una silla, bostezando se fue hacía el fregadero a echarse agua en la cara, no quería subir al baño, porque los dos que habían estaban en los cuartos y no quería despertar a nadie.

Abrió la llave y metió la cara bajo el chorro de agua, sintió mucha frescura y sonrió, tomando un poco.

Estuvo viendo por la ventana, los coches pasaban, no muy seguido, así que supuso que aún era de madrugada, bostezo e iba a ir al sofá de nuevo, cuando sintió unas manos abrazarlo por el pecho.

-¿Tienes calor?- escuchó que Zayn le decía. 

Sonrió poniendo sus manos en el fregadero- Si

-¿Quieres que te lo quite?- Zayn lamio el lóbulo de su oreja y él tuvo que apretar las manos.

-Zayn, basta- le dijo- tus padres están arriba.

Lo escucho sonreír- No voy a tardar mucho, lo juro.

Sintió las manos bajar por su pecho y acariciar el borde de su short- Zayn- lo llamó- estamos en la cocina, no quiero que pase nada incómodo.

-¿Quieres ir al sofá?- le preguntó Zayn en un susurro, dejando pequeños besos en la espalda.

-El sofá hace mucho ruido- le dijo divertido, estaba empezando a acercarse al fregadero, y sentía el miembro de Zayn pegarse a su trasero.

-Entonces vamos a quitarte el calor aquí.

Ahora si sintió las manos colarse por el short, instintivamente cerro las piernas- Dije que no.

-No me hagas rogarte- Zayn lo rasguño en la cadera- Sé que lo quieres, solo será un momento. 

Se quedó pensativo, mientras Zayn bajaba su short y lo acariciaba por encima del bóxer, las manos de Zayn sabían dónde tocar perfectamente, así que mientras una de ellas se colaba dentro del bóxer, la otra le acaricio el cuello, dejándole pequeños rasguños.

-No quiero marcas- le murmuro cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes- Zayn siguió acariciando su miembro, y en menos de lo que pensaba, le bajo el bóxer, no pudo abrir las piernas, porque le estorbaba la ropa a sus pies, así que moviéndose un poco, la aventó hacía un lado.

Las manos que antes estaban en su pecho y miembro, se trasladaron hacía su trasero y él tuvo que inclinarse un poco para que Zayn pudiera tocarlo, de pronto se sintió muy excitado, siendo tocado por su novio, cuando sus papas estaban en el piso de arriba, soltó una risita.

-¿Te diviertes?- Zayn le dijo, y Liam se dio cuenta de lo excitado que sonaba. 

No lo dejo contestar, porque Zayn rozo su entrada con un dedo y Liam se inclinó aún más, le estaba costando más de lo debido mantenerse callado, así que mordió los labios, pero Zayn parecía muy entusiasmado y estaba acariciándolo con demasiada fuerza.

-Solo hazlo ya- le dijo en un susurro, tratando de verlo a la cara, Zayn empujo su rostro hacía abajo, y sintió como sus manos separaban su trasero.

Sintió el miembro de Zayn adentrarse, y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. La primera vez que lo habían hecho de esa manera, había sido muy doloroso para él, luego se había acostumbrado.

-Zayn…-lo llamó- Mierda, hazlo más rápido, solo…- trato de ponerse firme, de pie, pero los pies le fallaron- tienes que hacerlo más rápido…

Zayn se rio, y llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca de Liam, para callarlo- Shh, estás haciendo mucho escándalo, mis hermanas van a despertarse, entretente con esto.

Se rio sobre sus dedos y sin pensarlo mucho los lamio, para acallar sus gemidos, mordio demasiado fuerte en algunas ocasiones, y el pobre de Zayn solo lo penetraba más duro.   
Algo no había cambiado, les gustaba lastimarse un poco mientrás tenían sexo.

Estuvo sintiendo las fuertes embestidas de Zayn, hasta que se cansó de estar de pie, y se alejó del fregadero.

-Cambie de opinión, vamos al sofá- le susurro dándose la vuelta y viendo por fin a Zayn a los ojos, se veía tremendamente sexy, calmando su respiración.

-Eres un imbécil, estoy a punto de terminar- le dijo con un poco de enfado Zayn.

-Vamos…

Se recostó boca abajo sobre el sofá y se acomodó de frente a las escaleras, para estar al pendiente de que nadie bajara, levantó un poco el trasero-Anda Zayn.

Zayn siguió besando y mordiendo su espalda, y de un movimiento lo penetro de nuevo, esté solo suspiro. Lo observo un instante y Liam asintió, empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo de Liam, con embestidas fuertes como era común entre ellos. 

El bombero tuvo que bajar la cabeza y apretar con fuerza los labios, para no gemir como quería, de por sí, el sonido del sofá no les estaba ayudando mucho, podía sentir cada embestida y cada jadeo de Zayn en su cuello. 

Sus pies empezaron a contraerse y levanto las manos para poder apoyarse en el reposabrazos del sofá.

Zayn lo siguió penetrando. Quedos jadeos llenaban todo el cuarto. No eran tan escandalosos, pero en esa casa callada, cualquier jadeo era como un gritó, y pronto escucharon como se prendía una luz en la planta de arriba.

Liam empezó a sentir el orgasmo venir, se sentía perdido, cada que Zayn tocaba su próstata, se le iba la memoria y no recordaba la vida fuera de ese sofá. Zayn se sentó en el sofá, saliendo de él y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego lo atrajo, para que pudiera sentarse encima.

-Vamos, hazme terminar- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- Vamos Liam, muévete.

Lo atrajo por la cabeza, y lo beso con fuerza, sintiendo como unos pasos se posaban en el piso de arriba.

Lo ayudo en la tarea subiéndolo y bajándolo.   
Y como Liam era así de delgado ahora, no era difícil, de hecho solo lo hacía por poner sus manos en alguna parte del cuerpo de Liam, y lo hizo más rápido cuando pensó que iba a terminar. Le mordió el hombro mientras los dos jadeaban a causa del orgasmo. Sintió a Liam aferrarse a su cuello y darle una mordida, y luego una lengua le curaba ahí mismo. Se alejaron un poco, y Zayn vio su pecho lleno del semen de Liam, y sonrió de lado.

-Me encantas- le dijo.

Liam solo sonrió. Tardaron un tiempo en estabilizar su respiración. Zayn se levantó, busco su ropa en la cocina, y con rapidez la recogió del piso, luego volvió y le tendió a Liam la suya. Los dos se vistieron en silencio, y tratando de no reírse, podía oír como alguien bajaba las escaleras.

Sin pensarlo mucho se metieron debajo de las sabanas, y Zayn se aferró al pecho de Liam tratando de no reírse. Su novio le acaricio la espalda.

-Finge que duermes- le susurro.

Los pasos se acercaron hacia ellos, y una voz les hablo.

-No puedo creer que hayan tenido sexo- dijo la voz de Doniya- Agradezcan que mis padres duermen profundo, mierda- murmuro- no finjan que duermen, hasta el piso de arriba se escuchaban.

Zayn fingió despertar- Cariño si tienes hambre hay comida en el refrigerador.

Liam trato de contener la risa, pero no pudo y Doniya rodo los ojos- Que descaro.

Se fue dando pasos grandes, luego una puerta se cerró y ellos se vieron a los ojos.

-Necesito dormir- dijo Liam.

-¿Te quite el calor?- preguntó Zayn ya también cansado.

-Claro- le dijo- Ahora vamos a dormir,   
tenemos que ir por el niño mañana temprano.

Le beso los labios tiernamente, enredando una mano en su cabello.

-¿Pensaste que así sería la primera noche en nuestra casa?- le preguntó.

Liam negó- Me imagine en una cama, con el niño entre los dos, durmiendo tranquilamente, pero esto también es bueno, ahora duerme, en verdad quiero pasar por él temprano, tengo casi un día que no lo veo.

-Yo también tengo un día de no verlo- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Soy su padre- Liam murmuro, ya quedándose dormido.

Zayn se recostó sobre el pecho de Liam. 

-Yo también...

Claro, tenían que ir por el niño, tenían que ir por Brian, y aunque no estaban casados, Zayn no podía dejar de repetirse que tenían que ir por su hijo. 

Si, Liam había conseguido lo que quería, aunque no de la forma que él esperaba. 

Quería una familia con muchos niños, y solamente tenía a Brian, la casa hogar le había dado el visto bueno, apenas hacía 6 meses.

Y Liam no imagino tener a sus hermanas y a sus papas, y ahora se los había ganado, y sin intentarlo.

Ahora tenía dos familias, y él estaba contento y agradecido de ser parte de ambas.

Le dio un beso en el pecho pensando que Liam estaba dormido, pero entonces lo escucho susurrar, lo observo un poco, y vio que estaba hablando dormido, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias Zayn.  
*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

*

 

*

 

El sonido del hospital era tan intenso y confuso como siempre, las veces que había tenido que estar en ese lugar siempre eran iguales, y el olor, nunca se iba a poder acostumbrar al olor.

Zayn suspiro cansado y observo su reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde y tenía al menos 2 horas vagando por el pasillo de emergencias, tratando de que le dijeran algo sobre la operación. Se quitó los lentes que llevaba y se froto el puente de la nariz. Escucho claramente unas botas pisar fuerte en el piso, cerca de él y antes de voltear la mirada supo que por fin había llegado.

Niall lo trataba de sujetar para que no corriera, pero el chico era más ágil y de un tiron se alejó de él y fue corriendo hasta Zayn.

-¡Papá!- le gritó, a pesar de estar solo a un metro de distancia-¿Qué le pasó?

Se mordió el labio y espero un momento mientras Zayn se ponía de nuevo sus lentes y se levantaba de la silla.

-Ven aquí Brian- le dijo y vio al chico hundirse en sus brazos, aferrándose a su camisa y tratando de no sollozar tan fuerte.

Brian respiro profundo sobre el pecho de Zayn a pesar de ser un poco más alto que él y se inclinó para poder reposar su cabeza. Se entretuvo ahí un momento, porque siempre le había gustado como olía Zayn, desde pequeño, aunque nunca se lo dijo y ahora que ya era mayor aquello resultaba incómodo.  
Se alejó por un momento y vio a Zayn peinar su cabello y suspirar.

-Lo están operando Brian- le dijo al chico y puso una mano sobre su mejilla- No sé nada aún.

Brian cerró los ojos y se alejó un poco recargándose en la pared y asintiendo con la cabeza. Quiso ir y abrazarlo pero recordó que Niall estaba ahí y se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias por traerlo Niall.

Niall negó y se acercó un poco- No iba a dejar que manejara así- Zayn asintió- Oye, tengo que ir por Alissa al curso, ¿van a estar bien?

-Claro, solo tenemos que esperar a que salgan de operarlo.

Niall puso una mano sobre el hombro de Zayn y apretó- Va a estar bien, Liam siempre está bien.

El otro solo lo observo y asintió de nuevo, luego Niall se acercó a Brian y se arrodillo a su lado ya que el chico se había deslizado por la pared para poder sentarse.

-Tranquilo Brian, tu padre siempre sale bien librado.

Brian no contesto pero si apretó su mano cuando Niall la dejo por un momento en su mejilla. Le dio otra mirada a Zayn y se alejó por el pasillo.

-Ven a sentarte en una silla Brian- Zayn le dio una mano y Brian con pesadez se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo te fue en el partido?- le dijo cuándo se sentó a su lado y paso un brazo por sus hombros, su abultada chamarra de cuero estaba fría por el tiempo de Doncaster y él solo llevaba abajo su playera del equipo, Zayn le dio una mirada más y vio como llevaba esos pantalones gastados que él y Liam tenían tiempo diciendo que los tirara, observo sus zapatos sucios y su cabello revuelto.

-Ganamos-murmuro quedito.

-Eso es genial.

Brian se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiro-Dime que le paso, por favor.

Zayn no contestó rápidamente, porque sabía que Brian solía exagerar todo, aunque ahora no lo culparía.

-¿Papá?- escucho que lo llamaba.

Le dio un apretón y asintió- Escucha, él tuvo que ir a este enorme incendio, fuera de la ciudad y fue un difícil incendio y entonces alguien estaba dentro aún…

-Y él tuvo que volver por esa persona ¿cierto?-Brian apretó el puño.

-El volvió pero entonces…, era como una cabaña, y hay demasiada madera- Brian tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos- Él se encajó algunos troncos en su abdomen- le dijo finalmente y Brian cerró los ojos.

Le tomo un momento antes de que Brian empezara a llorar y entonces él solo le beso la cabeza y lo aferró a su cuerpo.

-Vamos Brian, él está en operación no sabemos qué pasa, no te pongas así- le dijo suave en su oído, a pesar de que él mismo quería llorar como ahora lo hacía Brian. 

Claro que el chico se calmó un poco y se alejó de su agarre y él pudo ver como tensaba su mandíbula e intentaba no llorar de nuevo.

-No dije que no lloraras, solo que pensarás que aún no sabemos que pasa- Zayn le dijo y Brian se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo 17 años, puedo con esto- dijo Brian, luego se mordió el labio y observo a Zayn- Oye papa, yo no quiero ser fatalista ni nada de esto y créeme que me siento horrible por pensar esto ahora…

Zayn lo dejo continuar y pudo ver como sus manos se movían constantemente y su voz disminuía en volumen.

-Si algo le pasa a mi padre- luego arrugo el ceño- a mi Papá Liam, yo tendría que volver a la casa hogar ¿cierto?

Zayn se quedó callado, pensado en que contestarle-¿Eso es lo que te importa?- le dijo suavemente, no lo culpaba, solo le parecía raro.

-¡No!, mierda no- Brian gritó.

-Cuida esa boca Brian- lo reprendió Zayn y el chico asintió.

-Lo siento, es solo que yo pienso en esto siempre desde lo que paso hace seis meses yo tengo miedo de que a él le pase algo y yo tenga que irme, porque aún no soy mayor de edad y yo no quiero irme de su lado, ni del tuyo y…- Brian se froto los ojos- Yo solo tengo miedo.

Zayn a veces se olvidaba de que Brian era aún pequeño, porque ahora con 17 años era todo un hombre enorme que llevaba chamarras de cuero y caminaba pausadamente, esperando que las chicas lo admiraran, y se parecía demasiado a él, las personas que nos los conocían creían que eran hermanos y Liam siempre sonreía por eso, y él amaba mucho a Brian, casi tanto como amaba a Liam y eso era demasiado.

-Ven aquí hijo- le murmuro y Brian de nuevo se movió a su lado, estuvieron así por unos minutos antes de que el chico se moviera y sacara unos cigarrillos.

-Tengo que fumar- le dijo a Zayn y el otro asintió.

Subieron a la azotea del hospital, sabían que ahí no los molestarían, habían estado ahí demasiadas veces por accidentes con Liam, el choque que tuvo Zayn hacía unos años, las múltiples fracturas que Brian había sufrido desde los 9 años, el parto de Amy que trajo a las mellizas, otro embarazo de Danielle y esa horrible vez que Harry estuvo hospitalizado un mes por haberse caído de muy alto en un edificio. 

Tenían una vida demasiado intensa.

Dejo que Brian prendiera primero su cigarrillo y suspiro con placer cuando pudo empezar a fumar el suyo.

-No le digas a Liam que te deje hacer esto.

Brian solo sonrió un poco y le dio otra calada, Zayn quería decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero lo había visto desde pequeño fumar y Brian simplemente había empezado hacía un año, lo había encontrado en la cochera sentado en el carro que Liam le había comprado para ir a la escuela, porque sus horarios no coincidían y Liam tenía que estar en la estación y el en sus clases y a veces Brian batallaba mucho para llegar a la escuela, así que simplemente Liam había llegado un día con un coche nuevo para Brian.

Salió de sus pensamientos porque el celular de Brian empezó a sonar y lo vio arrugar el ceño antes de contestar.

-Hola Greta- Brian estuvo atento unos segundos- Lo siento, aún no se nada, quizá me quede aquí, aún no lo sé…

Zayn se terminó su cigarrillo y observo los edificios que estaban a su alrededor mientras veía a Brian asentir.

-Claro cariño- se detuvo- si Greta aunque sean las dos de la mañana, duerme bien linda.

Colgó y tiro su cigarrillo sin terminar y se pasó una mano por el cuello.

-¿Todo bien con Greta?- Zayn sabía que Brian estaba saliendo con ella desde hacía 3 meses y parecía estar muy contento- Ella me cae bien y es muy inteligente…

-Oye papa, lo último que quiero hacer ahora es hablar de Greta, así que ahórrate tus comentarios.

Zayn le dio un golpecito en la mano- No me hables de esa manera- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- es solo que no quiero hablar de ella ahora, no cuando mi padre está en operación y no sé cómo va a estar.

Zayn se hubiera ido con esa idea, pero Brian parecía contento con Greta, así que insistió.

-Puedes contarme sobre ella, el que estés pensando en la operación no va a hacer que valla más rápido.

Vio a Brian rodar los ojos- Ella me dijo que aunque fueran las 2 de la mañana la llamará para venir, si es que me necesitaba- camino un poco y luego se detuvo- No lo sé, ella es tan perfecta que me asusta porque no creo que puede amar alguien en tan poco tiempo, por dios- levantó las manos al cielo- solo tengo tres meses con ella y yo te lo juro, quiero pasar mi vida a su lado, yo dejaría todo por ella…

Zayn no pudo discutir eso, no cuando Brian había dejado a su novia de 2 años para poder salir con Greta, aunque no en ese orden, aún recordaba haber salido de una clase y ver a Sofía gritarle en la cara a Brian, al parecer había visto al chico con Greta en el cine y ella simplemente lo dejo. A Brian no le interesó mucho aquello, de todas maneras ya estaba con Greta y ella era una buena influencia para él, era inteligente y era porrista. Zayn se había burlado de lo cliché que sonaba aquello, la porrista saliendo con el capital del equipo del futbol.

Iba a decirle algo, cuando su celular sonó y se dio cuenta que era del hospital, seguramente Liam ya había salido de la operación.

*

Brian corrió por todo el pasillo, empujando gente y él tuvo que correr a su lado para poder alcanzarlo y tomarlo por el brazo.

-Necesito que te tranquilices- le dijo en un susurro- vamos a entrar a verlo, pero no puedes estar agitado, porque no puedes ponerlo nervioso, necesita ver que estamos bien ¿entiendes?

Brian asintió y vio como intentaba respirar más tranquilo y esperaba pacientemente a que una enfermera saliera de la habitación.

-¿Familiares de Liam Payne?- dijo la enfermera y Brian dio un saltito.

-Soy su hijo- murmuro Brian y la enfermera le dio una mirada, luego observo a Zayn y asintió- No lo agiten mucho, el doctor va a pasar más tarde, tuvo una emergencia, lo que deben de saber es que esta débil pero pudieron sacar las partes que se habían encajado, así que ahora necesita reposar, tiene oxígeno porque tuvo problemas respiratorios por el humo que inhalo, pero creemos que si todo sale bien, podrá irse en un par de días.

Luego se fue y Brian abrió la puerta rápidamente, Zayn lo siguió y se sintió aliviado porque imaginaba a Liam en la cama con muchos aparatos, sin embargo él tenía el abdomen vendado y la mascarilla de oxígeno, de ahí en más parecía que estaba dormido.

Brian se acercó y tomo una de las manos de Liam- Papa- lo llamó- no me hagas esto de nuevo, me asustaste mucho- Zayn le dio un apretón en el hombro y Brian sollozo un poco- dios sé que estás cansado pero necesito que habrás los ojos para mí.

Liam no abrió los ojos y Zayn se sentó en la cama, tratando de no moverlo mucho, acaricio el brazo de Liam y suspiro cansado, al menos estaba bien.

Estuvieron en la habitación por al menos 2 horas y Brian hablo bajito al oído de Liam para que despertara, el simplemente se sentó a su lado, frotando la espalda, esperando que los ruegos de Brian lo llevaran a algo porque el también necesitaba ver esos ojos abiertos.

-¡Papá!- Brian gritó y Zayn salió del baño rápidamente- Él está abriendo los ojos.

Zayn se movió rápidamente a su lado y vio a Liam moverse lentamente, luego gimió con un poco de dolor y quiso quitarse la mascarilla, observando a todos lados, parecía asustado.

-Tranquilo amor- Zayn peino su cabello y Liam enfoco sus ojos en los de Zayn- Estas bien, no te quites la mascarilla, ¿entiendes?

Liam asintió lentamente, luego volteo la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Brian y de nuevo quiso quitarse la mascarilla.

-No Papá- le dijo Brian acercándose a su rostro- necesitas esto para respirar bien.

Liam se movió incómodo y luego se detuvo y llevó su mano al rostro de Brian y acaricio su mejilla, el chico puso su mano sobre la de Liam y el con los ojos intento decirle algo y Brian asintió.

-Sé que lo sientes- le dijo- sé que estás cansado, duerme.

Liam regresó la mirada a Zayn y le pidió que se acercara, él lo hizo.

-Vallan a dormir- le dijo en un susurro y Zayn asintió.  
Luego Liam se quedó dormido y Brian renegó mucho porque Zayn se lo quería llevar a casa.

-Mañana tienes clases- le dijo Zayn y Brian le volteo la cara- mírame cuando te hablo Brian.

El rodo los ojos y se disculpó- Lo siento, pero no quiero ir a clases, quiero quedarme.

Zayn le iba a decir que no tenía caso, de todas maneras Liam estaba dormido y no parecía querer despertar muy pronto, pero entonces un doctor entró y le puso un sedante a Liam.

-No va a despertar hasta mañana, es fuerte ese sedante, le va a doler un poco, así que es mejor que se vallan a dormir.

Brian respingo y con una cara de completo enojo se acercó a Liam y besó su cabeza.

-Duerme bien Papá.

Luego se dio la vuelta y espero en la puerta a que Zayn se acercara a Liam y le dejara un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos a volver mañana Li.

Luego tomo el brazo de Brian y lo guio por el pasillo- Mañana tienes clases y espero que no creas que vas a faltar.

-¿Tú vas a trabajar?- Brian preguntó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que sí, Liam no me perdonaría que no estuvieras en clases mañana y que yo no fuera a trabajar.

Brian no discutió aquello porque sabía perfectamente que su padre tenía razón.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Zayn dejo que Brian se metiera con él en la cama e incluso fingió no darse cuenta de la mano de Brian apretando la suya, cuando creyó que ya estaba dormido.

*

Eran las 12:05 de la tarde y Zayn estaba viendo a la mayoría de sus alumnos sentados en sus sillas, conversando mientras esperaba a que algunos entraran, le dio una mirada al asiento vació que estaba al lado de Greta y suspiro.

¿Dónde estaba Brian?, sabía perfectamente que no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde y él lo había visto en el almuerzo de la mano de Greta, un poco alejado de todos.

-¿Milan?- llamó a la pelirroja, Greta, y ella detuvo la plática que tenía con otra de las chicas y le sonrió-¿Sabes dónde está Payne? 

La vio morderse el labio- Dijo que iba al baño.

-¿Y eso hace cuánto fue?- le preguntó.

-Hace una hora.

El asintió y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, escucho las botas rechinar en el pasillo y espero unos segundos, Brian apareció con su mochila en el hombro y su chamarra de cuero en una de sus manos.

-Lo siento- le dijo a los ojos y entró rápidamente dándole una sonrisa a Greta.

Zayn cerró la puerta y comenzó con su clase, les estuvo hablando sobre cómo usar correctamente los signos en el idioma español y luego les puso a hacer un ejercicio.

-Voy a revisar las tareas y necesito que las tengan en sus escritorios.

Vio a casi todos sacar una libreta extra, todos menos Brian, se froto el puente de la nariz y negó. 

Reviso algunos de los trabajos y entonces llego al escritorio de Brian y Greta y ella le dio su cuaderno, luego observo a Brian.

-¿Tu tarea?- le dijo y sintió las miradas de todos en su espalda.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo Brian sin verlo a los ojos- Ayer tuve problemas familiares.

El negó- Payne esta tarea le pedí desde hace una semana, esa no es una excusa.

-No estoy dando una excusa señor, solo estoy diciendo lo que me paso.

El negó- Vas a quedarte aquí al final y entregar ese trabajo.

Brian asintió y sin verlo a los ojos siguió haciendo los ejercicios. Cuándo la campana sonó lo vio despedirse de Greta con un beso y luego él estuvo sentado en su escritorio por al menos media hora, antes de levantarse y darle su cuaderno.

-Listo- le dijo y se acomodó su mochila.

-Muy bien- luego se recargó en su silla- sabes que no puedes simplemente no entregar las tareas, y menos en mi clase.

Brian asintió.

Esa era una de las condiciones para que Brian estudiara ahí, no podía hacer el tonto en la clase de Zayn, a pesar de que todos sabían que era su padre, o técnicamente su padre, tenía que llamarlo profesor Malik e incluso el director era muy exigente con eso y Liam también.

-¿Vamos a ir ahora con Papá?- Brian se puso su chaqueta y se sentó en uno de los escritorios.

-Claro, solo dame unos minutos, necesito acomodar esto.

Estuvo revisando algunas tareas y entonces levantó la mirada y Brian desvió la suya.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Voy a hablar con mi padre- dijo Brian- yo voy a pedirle algo.

Zayn arrugó el ceño y se quitó sus anteojos-¿Qué cosa?

-Le voy a pedir que deje de ser bombero, que deje de trabajar en eso.

Zayn se detuvo un momento, porque estaba moviendo su pie contra el piso-¿Qué?

-Yo no soporto la idea de llegar un día a casa y me digan que el simplemente murió en un incendio o que Niall valla por mí a un juego porque uno de mis padres está en el hospital porque quiere hacerse el héroe.

Dijo eso tan rápido que Zayn tuvo un poco de dificultad para entender, al final solo asintió y se levantó de su lugar.

-Hijo, todos nos vamos a morir.

El chico cerro los ojos- No juegues a esto conmigo, yo sé que todos nos vamos a morir, pero él se expone a la muerte demasiado y yo no quiero que él se muera.

-¿Entiendes que Liam ama lo que hace?

-Quiero pensar que nos ama más a nosotros dos- Brian murmuro- Sé que es así, y sé que él va a dejarlo.  
Lo observó y tomo sus cosas- No sé qué decirte, ¿Qué piensas que va a ser de su vida?

-No lo sé- parecía un poco confundido- tal vez trabajar en la academia de bomberos dando clases o yo que sé, si por mi fuera lo tendría en casa para que no le pasara nada.

-Brian…

-Oye escucha, yo no quiero que esto que voy a decirte suene rudo ni grosero, porque yo no quiero ser grosero contigo- nervioso enfoco su mirada en la de Zayn- porque yo te amo y no quiero que creas que estoy siendo un majadero- tomo un respiro- pero yo no estoy pidiendo permiso, estoy diciéndote que lo voy a hacer.

Zayn asintió y recogió sus cosas, sinceramente no tenía ganas de pelear con Brian, lo empujo por la espalda, cuando salieron al estacionamiento se detuvo un momento.

-Sígueme en tu auto Brian- le dijo con un suspiro- y piensa exactamente cómo vas a decirle eso a tu padre.

Lo vio apretar sus labios y luego se subió a su carro y lo prendió, él se subió al suyo y arranco. Durante todo el trayecto mantuvo la mirada fija en el espejo retrovisor, viendo a Brian detrás de él, apenas se estacionaron y Brian ya estaba a su lado, había dejado la mochila en el carro y se había puesto unos lentes para el sol.

Zayn se sorprendió en verdad de lo parecido que era a él, así con su chaqueta de cuero y sus lentes se veía como él a los 17 años, saliendo a Doncaster por las noches junto a sus amigos.

-Vamos Brian- le dijo y el chico camino a su lado.

Cuando la enfermera asignada salió de su pequeño cubículo les sonrió un poco y los guio por los pasillos.

-Lo cambiamos de cuarto, el despertó hace como media hora- les dijo y señalo un cuarto-le quitamos el oxígeno, quisimos llamarlos pero él dijo que no era necesario, que las clases aún no terminaban.

Brian rodo los ojos y Zayn sonrió un poco. Observo hacía el cuarto y los dos vieron a Liam con el control en la mano se veía completamente aburrido, desvió la mirada de la televisión y pudo verlos en la puerta.

-Hola- les dijo suavemente.

Brian corrió hasta su cama y lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Te sientes bien Papá?- le pregunto y se quitó los lentes que llevaba puestos, apenas ahora Zayn se daba cuenta de los ojos rojos de Brian, seguramente lloro en el trayecto al hospital.

-Me duele un poco, pero puedo soportarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa, luego acaricio su mejilla-¿Estuviste llorando?

Brian negó- Estuve pensando Papá.

Liam arrugó el ceño y le dio una mirada a Zayn que estaba de pie a su lado, el solo se encogió de hombros y le beso los labios suavemente.

Brian atrajo una silla y se sentó a su lado y apretó fuerte su mano- Escucha, fue horrible ver llegar a Niall por mí al partido, porque yo supe que algo había pasado, aunque no sabía a cuál de los dos- cerro los ojos- no soporto pensar que un día no vas a salir de algún incendio o que vas a salvar a alguien y no me importa que creas que soy un egoísta, necesito que dejes de hacer eso.

-Brian…

-Necesito que dejes de trabajar como bombero.

Zayn observo la cara de Liam como cambiaba de la sorpresa a la tristeza y luego arrugaba el ceño y asentía.

-¿Eso te hace feliz?

Brian asintió- Yo estaría tan tranquilo.

-Está bien.

Zayn cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro-Liam…

-No- lo detuvo- está bien, él tiene razón no puedo seguir preocupándolos de esa manera. 

Brian lo abrazó por el cuello y Zayn pudo ver a Liam cerrar los ojos y apretarlos fuertemente, eso no era lo que Liam quería pero él sabía que justamente Liam haría todo por Brian, lo consentía de una manera ridícula. Era sorprendente la forma en que Zayn era el duro de los dos porque Liam era completamente blando con Brian, pero aquello a pesar de todo no le importo, si Liam quería consentir a Brian dejando el trabajo no se iba a interponer, al menos no en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo vas a salir Papá?- Brian se puso de pie y se acercó a Zayn para abrazarlo por los hombros y el otro le dio un apretón.

Liam intentó sonreír, pero no pudo-Tal vez mañana.

Estuvieron platicando un poco, hasta que Zayn le pidió a Brian un café y el chico se acomodó la chaqueta y salió del cuarto.

Apenas salió Zayn observo a Liam cerrar los ojos-Liam, no voy a fingir diciendo que no me agrada la idea de que dejes de ser un bombero, pero sé que no es lo que quieres.

Liam negó- Basta Zayn, yo necesito que ustedes sean felices.

-Yo soy muy feliz Liam, de verdad y yo no quiero que pienses que somos felices a costa de tu felicidad.

Liam se pasó una mano por la cara y Zayn le beso su hombro desnudo- Zayn, el necesita esto y yo prometí que iba a cuidarlo y amarlo.

-Lo hemos cuidado y lo hemos amado muchísimo Liam y él debe comprender…

-No me lo pongas más difícil.

Zayn iba a decirle algo, pero Brian entró y dejo un café en sus manos y él se comió un pedazo de torta que llevaba en la mano, subió los pies a la cama de Liam y sonrió.

-Te amo Papá.

-Yo también- dijeron al mismo tiempo Liam y Zayn. Brian sonrió aún más y rodo los ojos.

Eso pasaba muy seguido desde que Brian había comenzado a llamarlos así a ambos, cuando tenía 9 años, el los llamaba a los dos > y ellos a veces se confundían y Brian los corregía con cansancio en su voz, diciendo que era para su Papá Liam o para su Papá Zayn, a veces solo lo hacía por fastidiarlos.

Sin embargo esta vez no lo hizo, porque el en verdad los amaba a los dos.

*

Liam termino saliendo del hospital hasta 3 días después y Louis y Harry tuvieron que llevarlo a casa, porque Zayn tenía una junta y Brian estaba en clases.

-¿Así que simplemente lo dejas porque el chiquillo te lo pidió?-Harry le dijo y le dio la taza de té que había preparado.

-No le digas chiquillo- Liam tomo un sorbo de su te.

-Es de cariño- Harry le dio una mirada a Liam- pero en serio Liam, ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejes? Tu vida entera gira alrededor de tu trabajo, las mejores y peores cosas que te han pasado en la vida es por eso.

Louis vio a Liam tomar más del te-Voy a estar bien sin trabajar.

Harry negó y Louis le dijo con la mirada que parara de hacer eso-¿Y cuándo te vas?

-Tengo que esperar a que mí incapacidad termine y eso es en un mes luego hacer el papeleo para dar mi renuncia y esperar que busquen a alguien- los observó- tal vez tú seas el capitán Louis.

El chico se encogió de hombros- No me interesa.

La mañana se pasó muy rápido y Zayn y Brian llegaron a casa, Louis estaba en la cocina tratando de hacer una sopa, mientras Harry cortaba algunas verduras.

-No puedo creer que no puedas hacer nada de cocinar decente Louis- dijo Zayn entrando a la cocina- tienes 34 años.

Louis le dio un ademan con el dedo y se metió un pedazo de tomate en la boca- Jodete Malik.

Brian entró y se acercó a picotear la comida, luego observo como Harry lo veía y se puso a su lado.

-Estas enfadado por lo que le pedí a mi padre ¿verdad?

-Creo que eres un berrinchudo egoísta.

-Tu no entiendes…- Brian comenzó, pero Harry lo apunto con el cuchillo.

-No me digas que no entiendo lo que sientes porque tengo una relación de más de 15 años con Louis y él es un bombero también.

Brian abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir así que le dio una mirada furiosa y salió de la cocina aventando la puerta en el camino.

-¡Vuelve aquí Brian!-Zayn gritó y pudo ver como Liam se levantaba un poco del sofá.

-Déjalo- Louis suspiro- Harry no entiende que el chico tiene 17 años a pesar de lo alto y grande que es y que está completamente preocupado por su padre.

Harry rodo los ojos- Es un consentido.

*

Liam estaba completamente aburrido tirado en el sillón, aún le dolía un poco si se movía muy rápido y estaba pasando los canales de la televisión, escuchó un coche estacionarse y espero paciente a que la puerta se abriera. Brian le sonrió de lado y dejo su mochila y chaqueta en una silla.

-Hola Papá- le dijo sentándose a su lado y sonriendo fuertemente.

-Hola hijo- Liam apago la televisión y lo abrazo un poco-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, es viernes y yo solamente tengo ganas de dormir- murmuro bostezando- Papa dijo que iba a tardar…porque él tiene esta….junta y él dijo que…  
Liam no supo lo que Zayn había dicho, porque Brian se quedó dormido y el peino su cabello hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo.

Cuando Zayn llego a casa esa noche tuvo que batallar un poco para abrir la puerta por todos los papeles que traía encima, suspiro cansado dejando las llaves colgadas, Liam y Brian estaban dormidos en uno de los sofás un poco abrazados y Zayn vio claramente la forma en que Liam respiraba con dificultad por culpa del brazo que Brian tenía sobre su pecho. 

-Brian-lo llamó acomodando su cabeza para que dejara de estar encima de Liam- vamos es hora de cenar.

Brian bostezo y con un claro cansancio abrió los ojos un poco, restregándose uno de sus nudillos en su ojo derecho. 

-Estas lastimando a tu padre- lo ayudo a ponerse de pie- vamos tenemos que pedir algo de cenar.

-Lo siento- le dio una mirada a Liam y luego siguió a Zayn hasta la cocina.

-Voy a pedir comida japonesa- Zayn lo vio asentir- quieres alguna otra cosa.

-Jugo de manzana-murmuro aún medio dormido.

-Creo que todavía hay en el refrigerador.

Brian asintió y luego enfoco la mirada en Zayn- Ceo que voy a reprobar algebra.

Zayn negó y se cruzo de brazos.

-Greta va a ayudarme a estudiar-murmuro.

-Cariño los dos sabemos que Greta no va a ayudarte van a estar haciendo otras cosas.

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Brian eran muy intensas, así que solo se dio la vuelta y Zayn se rio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Greta y yo no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales.

-Bueno ella debe de estar segura…

-Ella está segura- dijo Brian rápidamente- es solo que yo quiero esperar, porque creo que tengo sexo con ella voy a ser su títere, además yo quiero que sea especial, va a ser la primera vez y yo quiero que sea perfecto.

Zayn escucho a Liam roncar y arrugó el ceño un poco confundido.

-¿Eres virgen?- dijo bajito.

Brian asintió con vergüenza-Crees que eso este mal.

-No cariño, es solo que pensé que tenías relaciones con Sofía…

-Bueno no es como si no haya hecho antes algo con ella, pero nunca tuvimos relaciones.

-¿Y sabes exactamente qué hacer?-Zayn preguntó.

-Claro, no le digas a nadie de esto-murmuro- tengo una imagen que cuidar.

Asintiendo Zayn se acercó un poco- Yo perdí mi virginidad a los 17, todo está bien.

Brian se mordió el labio claramente con la intención de preguntar algo-Papá ¿crees que podría hablar de todas maneras con Niall?

-¿Para qué?

Si Brian hubiera podido estar más rojo, Zayn estaba seguro que explotaría.

-Escucha es solo que yo no sé si tú y Papá Liam podrán darme los mismos consejos, porque ustedes están juntos yo no creo que sea igual la forma de tener sexo…dios esto es muy incómodo.

Zayn sonrió un poco y negó-Escucha en la práctica puede ser diferente, pero en teoría tienes que tener las mismas precauciones, además tanto Liam como yo hemos tenido relaciones con mujeres.

Los ojos de Brian se abrieron cómicamente y justo escucharon a Liam entrar por la puerta, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos aún con sueño. Lo vieron observarlos y luego se encamino a darle un beso a Zayn en los labios, el otro sonrió y dejo una de sus manos en la cintura de Liam, pasando su dedo por la venda que aún tenía en su cuerpo.

-Hola-le dijo Liam alejándose.

-Hola- contesto Zayn.

A veces todavía tenía que pensar en algo más que Liam, porque generalmente se perdía en él y no podía creer que ya tenían 12 años de estar juntos, porque eso era intenso y era real y era abrumador, saber que Liam estaba ahí.

-Saben hay un momento en que sus miradas se vuelven incomodas de ver para otras personas.

Brian se puso de pie y tomo un vaso de agua- Creo que paso de la cena, tengo sueño.

Se detuvo antes de salir y volteo la mirada a Zayn-Creo que quiero hablar contigo sobre eso.

Zayn sonrió y asintió-Cuando quieras Brian.

-Duerme bien Pa.

Liam le dio una pequeña mirada y Zayn le dijo adiós con la mano.

-¿De qué quiere hablar?

El otro saco una manzana de refrigerador y lleno un vaso con agua- Sexo.

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿Él ya está teniendo sexo?

Zayn negó- Va a hacerlo.

-Él es muy joven-murmuro Liam viendo hacía donde Brian había salido.

-Es su decisión Liam, lo único que podemos hacer es informarlo.

No estaba muy contento con eso y Zayn lo sabía, así que termino su manzana y lo tomo de la mano-Vamos sigues teniendo sueño y yo tuve un día muy cansado.

Liam camino lentamente y Zayn lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- se detuvo en el quinto escalón y Liam asintió.

-Ven aquí- se acercó a él y le dio la espalda, Liam con un poco de dificultad se subió encima y dejo que sus manos se cerraran en el cuello de Zayn.

-¿Por qué te preguntó a ti y no a mí?

Zayn se estremeció un poco con el aliento de Liam en su oído.

-No te lo tomes personal- le dijo entrando al cuarto y prendiendo la luz- él quería hablar con Niall.

Dejo a Liam sobre la cama y lo vio arrastrarse hasta quedar apoyado en la cabecera-¿Por qué?

-Porque él cree que como estamos juntos no sabemos nada de tener sexo con una mujer.

Liam arrugo el ceño y Zayn se acercó.

-Te van a empezar a salir arrugas si haces eso.

Pasó un dedo por la nariz de Liam y se acercó subiéndose a la cama para poder besarle la mejilla y enredar sus dedos por su cabello.

Liam sonrió un poco y dejo que Zayn se acomodara sobre sus rodillas a su lado, le mordió el labio inferior y Zayn lanzo un pequeño gemido. 

-¿Cuándo puedes volver a tener sexo?-le murmuro sobre sus labios.

-Un mes Zayn-le dijo acariciando su cuello- nada de esfuerzos fuertes, eso dijo el doctor.

Zayn se acercó más y beso el cuello de Liam, chupo su marca de nacimiento y sonrió cuando escucho a Liam murmurar que eso se sentía bien.

-Podemos hacer algo si yo hago todo el trabajo Li-le murmuro al oído antes de lamerlo suavemente.

Se estremeció con el toque y asintió en dirección a Zayn que ya estaba deshaciéndose de los botones de su camisa.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado?- le murmuro acostándose sobre las almohadas.

-Hace tiempo que no te pruebo Li.

No pudo evitar sentir un tiron en su miembro y levantó un poco sus caderas, porque adoraba de una forma intensa la manera en que la boca de Zayn se movía sobre su miembro. Zayn era demasiado bueno y entrenado en como tomarlo dentro de su boca, así que no tardaría mucho en terminar y no tendría que hacer ningún esfuerzo. 

-Listo bombero- Zayn beso su pecho y bajo lentamente deshaciendo el nudo de su pantalonera para poder bajársela hasta las rodillas y morder un poco por encima del bóxer, donde la entrepierna de Liam ya estaba despierta.

Liam se empujó hacia arriba y Zayn poso la palma de su mano derecha contra su vientre cuidando de no lastimarlo-Despacio, no queremos que las heridas se abran, voy hacerlo lento, para ti.

Asintiendo lentamente Liam se dejó hacer, sintió las manos frías de Zayn sobre la cinturilla del bóxer, y luego siguió besándolo por encima de él y se sentía delicioso, porque Zayn abría la boca y trataba de meterse gran parte, jugando con él, luego de otras veces que hizo lo mismo por fin libero la erección de Liam y lo beso lentamente en la base.

-Zayn…

Sonriendo un poco puso sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de Liam y se metió por completo el miembro, siempre le había gustado como Liam crecía dentro de su boca, y como le hacía imposible poder tenerlo por completo, por lo grande que era, solo lo lograba cuándo estaba muy caliente y no le importaba ahogarse un poco, o cuando Liam se ponía en ese plan dominante donde al siguiente día no podía sentare bien ni habar igual, esos días eran grandiosos porque sentía a Liam dentro de él caliente y grande.

Estuvo jugueteando con la punta del miembro de Liam, besándolo ahí antes de meterlo por completo a la boca, o todo lo que podía entrar, porque a Liam le encantaban los juegos y Zayn sabía lo caliente que se ponía cuándo él era lento y suave, como si estuviera comiéndose un helado.

Sintió un tiron en su cabello y se alejó un poco y se limpió la saliva que amenazaba con escurrir por su boca, Liam le dio otro tirón y Zayn subió para encontrarse con los ojos de Liam, acercó sus labios y Liam pasó la lengua por su boca sin llegar a besarlo.

-Intenta que entre todo- murmuro chupando su mandíbula- por favor Zayn.

Claro que lo iba a intentar, porque si Liam pedía las cosas así tan sumiso era imposible no querer complacerlo.

Lo acaricio antes de bajarse de nuevo sobre su miembro y cerró los ojos, metió las manos por debajo del trasero de Liam para poder levantarlo luego le dio un beso en el ombligo, Liam tomo su propio miembro y lo guio hasta la boca de Zayn, y él lo abarco lo más que pudo.

Aún no estaba todo dentro y lo sabía, acerco más su rostro y empezó a estremecerse por la forma en que la punta de Liam tocaba dentro de su boca cerca de su campanilla

-Vamos Zayn, solo un poco más- Liam acaricio su cabeza pasando sus manos por sus ojos cerrados- Abre los ojos- Zayn no lo hizo y Liam intento sentarse, con dificultad lo logró y Zayn respiro fuerte por la nariz, porque así como estaba sentado el miembro de Liam se adentró más- Abre los ojos- esta vez el tono era diferente, era una orden y él tuvo que abrir sus ojos que amenazaban con soltar lagrimas por la sensación del miembro de Liam.

Liam le sonrió- Deberías de verte, tratando de tenerme por completo, no creo que haya otra ocasión donde te veas más caliente- se inclinó y beso la frente de Zayn- vamos un poquito más.

Zayn intento no cerrar los ojos y se puso de rodillas, se inclinó hacia delante y por fin pudo tocar con su nariz la piel del vientre de Liam.

-Eso Zayn- Liam lo felicitó y acaricio sus mejillas- parece como si tuvieras una gran paleta cariño, vamos come.

Zayn aún no se acostumbraba del todo al Liam caliente que le decía cosas sucias mientras tenían relaciones, había empezado apenas meses atrás y el en verdad lo disfrutaba porque era algo nuevo, era bueno renovarse de esa manera, luego de tanto tiempo juntos.

Paso su lengua todo lo que pudo por el miembro de Liam y ahora si tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

-Mierda Zayn, eres tan buen en esto podía pasarme horas así, dentro de ti.

Zayn dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Liam en su cuello para mantenerlo firme.

-Pero yo sé que quieres que acabe pronto, así que no te muevas, voy a hacerlo lento…

Zayn abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Liam, luego sintió como parte del miembro de Liam salía, el tomo una bocanada de aire y se preparó para la primera embestida, llego suave y él tuvo que apretar los ojos para contener el impulso de morder un poco.

Liam volvió a salir y se empujó de nuevo, ahora si los dientes rozaron parte del miembro y Liam jadeo.

-No me gustan esos dientes Zayn- le dijo jugueteando con su cuello y dejando caricias- no lo hagas.

Zayn dejo sus palmas sobre la cama, para aferrarse a las sabanas, Liam siguió empujándose, esta vez mas rápido, abrió los ojos y vio a Liam respirando con dificultad, seguramente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

A pesar del fuerte agarre de Liam pudo hacerse hacía un lado y dejar el duro miembro de Liam sin cuidado durante un momento.

-Escucha- le dijo y Liam lo observo desde arriba- Yo voy a hacerlo, solo no te empujes con mucha fuerza, mantente sentado porque entonces no creo poder.  
Liam asintió como tonto- No me falta mucho.

-Lo sé.

Se acomodó de rodillas y volvió a poner sus manos, ahora a cada lado de las piernas abiertas de Liam y se lo volvió a meter por completo, ahora él fue el que puso el ritmo y levantaba y se inclinaba jugando con el pene de Liam, lo metía hasta el fondo hasta que sus ojos sacaban lagrimas por la sensación, luego le besaba la punta y chupaba lento, como a Liam le gustaba.

-Todo…- escucho que Liam decía.

Volvió a metérselo todo y sintió el sabor de Liam empezar a colarse por su boca.

-Mierda…-Liam respiro con fuerza-voy a venirme-Zayn levanto la mirada preguntando silenciosamente que hacer- Recuéstate en mi muslo.

Zayn obedeció, antes de quitarse volvió a meterse todo el miembro de Liam, luego lo saco y beso suavemente la punta.

Liam tomo su miembro y lo masajeo varias veces, Zayn lo observaba divertido, esperando.

-No quiero que lo tragues- le murmuro- cierra tu boquita.

Paso un dedo por los labios de Zayn y este lo chupo, como si lo estuviera haciendo con su pene, y así se mantuvo hasta que Liam se empezó a correr y él cerró la boca, observándolo.

Le gustaba la forma en que Liam se mordía la lengua para no gemir alto, eso siempre lo hacía desde que Brian vivía con ellos.

Se acercó y cerró los ojos para que Liam pudiera venirse un poco sobre su rostro, por alguna razón Liam disfrutaba tremendamente de eso y a él no le importaba.

Sintió cálido sobre su mejilla, su nariz y su frente y sonrió, cuando dejo de sentir los movimientos de Liam abrió los ojos y lo observo sonriendo aún con su mano sobre su miembro que ya estaba algo flácido, se acercó y chupo un poco la punta, para que Liam no tuviera residuos de su propio semen.

-No lo tragues- le dijo de nuevo Liam.

Zayn negó y se inclinó hacía un lado de la cama para escupir y Liam lo atrajo, pasando la mano por su rostro y esparciendo todo el semen que Zayn tenía. 

-No puedes imaginar lo caliente que te ves así…

-¿Con semen por todo mi rostro?- murmuro divertido.

-Y comiéndome por completo, no creo que haya nada más caliente que eso.

Zayn sonrió y se recostó a su lado, Liam se puso de lado y beso sus mejillas, su nariz, sus ojos haciendo cosquillas. No entendía del todo, pero a Liam no le gustaba mucho que se tragara su semen, si lo había hecho pero Liam prefería esparcirlo por su rostro y luego besarlo y lamerlo. Él estaba a gusto con las dos cosas, así que realmente no le importaba.

Zayn podía ver a Liam chupar su mandíbula y el sonrió de lado, se entretuvo en eso mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-¿Quieres que haga algo para ti?

Zayn negó- Estoy muy cansado y mi garganta duele- le murmuro.

Liam asintió y se recostó a su lado, tomando su mano y entrelazándola- Hable hoy a la academia de bomberos.

-¿Y?

-No creen que pueda dar clases, están llenos, pero me dijeron que me llamarían apenas tuvieran algo disponible.

Zayn no dijo nada por unos momentos, pensando en que decirle- Sabes que no hay problema si no trabajas por un tiempo, con mi sueldo y lo que tenemos en el banco podemos estar cómodos y Brian tiene su beca.

-No es por el dinero-Liam murmuro- yo sé que podemos sobrevivir con lo que hay en las dos cuentas, al menos la tuya, porque la otra es de Brian y no voy a tocar el dinero que he guardado para su educación.

Silencio.

-No tienes que dejar de ser bombero, puedo hablar con Brian, sé que no es lo que quieres.

Liam se dio la vuelta y Zayn suspiro frustrado.

-Liam…

-Gracias por esa noche Zayn- le dijo bajito.

El rodo los ojos y se bajó de la cama, se quitó el pantalón y luego fue a lavarse los dientes, cuándo regreso vio que Liam tenía los ojos entrecerrados, se puso unos bóxer y saco unos para Liam, lo tomo por las piernas y le quito por completo la pantalonera que tenía todavía en una de sus piernas, luego le puso el bóxer y Liam levanto un poco el trasero, para poder acomodarlo.

-Duerme bien Li.

No tuvo respuesta, pero una mano se coló en la suya y entrelazaron sus dedos.

**

Brian suspiro cansado cuando vio a Louis recargado sobre su carro cuándo él estaba saliendo de la escuela ese viernes.

-¿Harry te mandó?- le murmuró mientras sacaba un cigarrillo-¿O fue mi padre?

-No fumes- le dijo y Brian rodo los ojos- Y Harry no me manda, y Liam tampoco.

-Hablaba de Zayn- suspiro-¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?

Louis siempre había sido su favorito entre él y Harry, porque era bueno y lo trataba bien y le compraba cosas, ahora sin embargo supo que no podía huir de él azotando puertas como lo había hecho con Harry.

-Claro-contesto finalmente, abrió la puerta para que Louis subiera y luego arranco el coche hasta el parque más cercano.

Estuvo fingiendo que no tenían nada que platicar hasta que termino su helado y los ojos azules de Louis se posaron sobre los suyos.

-¿Sabes que Liam no ha conseguido nada en que trabajar?

Brian desvió la mirada y asintió.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor para ustedes, para los tres, tu familia?

-Creo que nos va a traer más tranquilidad.

Louis le paso una mano por su brazo-Liam no quiere dejar de ser bombero.

Brian se mordió el labio-Lo sé.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero creo que te estas equivocando.

-Tengo miedo de perderlo a él también- susurró mirando hacía sus manos- y si lo pierdo a él pierdo a mi Papá Zayn.

-Escúchame, si por alguna razón a Liam le pasa algo Zayn nunca te va a dejar, él te ama, eres su hijo, Zayn no solo te tomo por Liam.

-Lo sé…

-Sé que tienes miedo, porque tienes 17 años y has sufrido mucho, pero también sé que eres inteligente y que hay otras formas de mantener a salvo a Liam.

-Louis…

-Brian, durante mucho tiempo Liam ha sido el salvador de muchas personas, has estado en su vida 12 años y él ha salvado a mínimo 5 personas al año de una muerte segura, has la cuenta, le ha salvado la vida a 60 personas desde que te conoce.

Abrió los ojos y Louis le sonrió-¿Sabes que Zayn le pidió lo mismo hace tiempo?, le pidió que dejara de ser bombero o se lo insinuó y Liam se negó.

Brian asintió.

-Sinceramente no creo que Liam haya cambiado de opinión.

-Yo no quiero que él se muera, no como paso con Paul hacia seis meses.

Louis cerro los ojos y suspiro, claro que a todos les había pegado fuerte la muerte de Paul en ese horrible incendio de hacía meses.

-Entonces velo de esta manera, si Liam no fuera bombero no te hubiera salvado, estarías muerto, tal vez Zayn hubiera corrido con la misma suerte.

Sabía que estaba siendo duro con Brian, y lo vio   
estremecerse.

-Lo siento si no te gusta lo que te digo, pero no le quites la oportunidad a otros de ser salvados.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido Louis, estas asumiendo que mi padre va a salvar a muchos.

-Sé que lo hará, ahora piensa un poco y ten en cuenta lo que quiere tu padre, no solo lo que tú quieres.

Brian cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por su cabello estirándolo un poco.

-¿Qué tal si le pides que sea más cuidadoso?

Se escuchó a lo lejos un carro frenar y a una señora gritar, pero Brian solo asintió-Voy a intentarlo, es difícil para mí también.

Louis sonrió y le dio una mano-Vamos llévame a tu casa, Harry está ahí.

Brian gimió bajito y se puso de pie-¿Qué hace ahí?

-Visitar a Liam.

No dijeron mucho durante el trayecto y cuando estuvieron en casa Brian quiso ir a esconderse en el cuello de Liam y no salir, sin embargo se conformó con abrazarlo un poco y escucharlo platicar con Harry, mientras sentía sus caricias en su cabello.

Él sabía que no estaba bien lo que pedía, porque Liam en verdad estaba hecho para ser un bombero y salvar gente, y él no podía simplemente pedirle que dejara una parte tan importante de su vida.

No podía causarle ni un poco de tristeza a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, no cuando lo había acogido y le había dado tanto amor que a veces creía que no lo merecía, no cuando había traído a Zayn a su vida.

Liam lo había cuidado siempre y lo había complacido en todo para que no se sintiera raro con los otros niños, para que no notara la falta de una madre y que tenía dos padres, lo dejo dormir en su cama entre él y Zayn cuando las pesadillas eran muy intensas, no podía lastimarlo cuando él fue a encarar a los padres de los niños que lo habían golpeado por tener dos papas, no había sido sencillo, tener dos papas fue un cambio enorme, pero lo amaban tanto que a el nunca le importo.

No, definitivamente no podía lastimar a Liam porque además de sentirse mal él sabía que Zayn también saldría lastimado y no podía imaginarse sufriendo a las dos personas que le habían dado una familia, cuándo la suya había muerto. No podía.  
Liam sintió su brazo húmedo y busco con la mirada a Brian que estaba sollozando.

-¿Te duele algo?- le dijo preocupado.

Harry y Louis dejaron de hablar y Brian negó frotándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie, corrió por las escaleras justo cuándo Zayn entraba por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Zayn preguntó.

Liam negó.

-Dale tiempo hoy hable con él, déjenlo que venga a ustedes-Louis les dijo.

Ni Zayn ni Liam parecían muy tranquilos y durante el resto del día estuvieron lanzando miradas a las escaleras.

*

-Dijo que no tenía hambre- Zayn se quitó la camisa y la dejo sobre la silla, mientras se movía por la habitación para conseguir su ropa de dormir.

Liam arrugó el ceño y negó, estuvo a punto de levantarse de su cama e ir a buscarlo pero entonces Brian se asomó por la puerta y él se detuvo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo bajito.

Liam asintió y Brian se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, espero a que Zayn saliera del baño con su bóxer puesto y que se sentará en su lado de la cama.

-¿Qué tienes Bri?- Liam extendió su mano y Brian se aferró a ella.

-Yo solamente quiero decir que lo siento por pedirte que dejes de ser bombero, porque sé que es lo que quieres hacer siempre.

-Por ti lo estoy haciendo- Liam se acercó y Brian negó.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo que quieres, yo solo quiero decirte porque lo hice- suspiro-no me interrumpas, esto es complicado- arrugo el ceño y levantó la mirada para observar a Zayn- es obvio que tengo miedo de que algo te pase, porque yo soy muy feliz en esta familia-se detuvo un momento- yo no sé cómo suena esto pero yo nunca había sido tan feliz como cuándo llegue a esta casa, y me siento fatal por eso, porque mi familia entera murió y yo no recuerdo haber sido tan feliz con ellos como lo soy con ustedes, porque se nota que me aman y yo solamente quiero darles felicidad y que entiendan que no va haber alguien más agradecido con ustedes y que los va a amar tanto como yo.

Zayn parpadeo un par de veces para no soltar unas lágrimas y vio a Liam hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces yo no quiero perderte Papá- Brian se acercó a Liam- porque yo no quiero ni pensar en la idea de perder a otra familia.

Liam lo atrajo y a pesar del dolor que sintió al principio por la fuerza con que Brian lo abrazo no dejo de acariciar su espalda.

-No vas a perdernos Bri- Liam le murmuro al oído.

Zayn le dejo un beso en la cabeza y acaricio su brazo suavemente, tratando de no llorar.

-Pero yo entiendo que simplemente no puedo pedirte que dejes de hacer lo que haces, porque sé que te hace feliz y yo no quiero causarte ninguna tristeza.

Lo que Liam iba a decir se murió en la palma de la mano de Brian que lo obligó a guardar silencio.

-Yo no te pido que dejes de hacerlo, solo no te expongas de la misma manera, antes de entrar a un incendio a querer salvarle la vida a alguien piensa en que si te pasa algo Papá Zayn y yo no vamos a saber cómo seguir sin ti, ¿Entiendes?

Liam solo asintió y Brian sonrió.

-Yo no quiero que les pase nada nunca- tomo las manos de ambos- ustedes me han salvado muchas veces desde que me conocen, yo no sé qué hacer sin ustedes- sonrió a Zayn- sin ambos.

Zayn se acercó y lo abrazó muy fuerte, para ver si podía trasmitirle todo el amor que le tenía y lo mucho que iba a protegerlo siempre.

-Te amo hijo- le murmuró al oído.

Brian se apretó fuerte contra el cuerpo de Zayn y sintió unas manos en su espalda, Liam los abrazó a ambos y beso sus mejillas.

Hacía tiempo que Brian no los abrazaba a los dos al mismo tiempo pero ahora con ambas manos en su espalda se sintió tan calientito y protegido que no quiso salir de ahí. Pero su celular sonó y él tuvo que romper el abrazo y contestar.

Liam y Zayn se quedaron así viendo como se iba al baño a contestar luego se sonrieron y Zayn le beso el hombro.

-Hicimos un buen trabajo con él.

Liam asintió y le dejo un beso en la boca, justo cuándo Brian salía del baño.

-Greta viene para acá- murmuro limpiándose la cara.

Zayn rodo los ojos- Así que tanto sentimentalismo era porque traías a tu novia a casa- bromeo.

-Me descubriste-Brian bromeo y se encamino al pasillo, luego dio la vuelta y sonrió a Liam- ¿Estas feliz con esto cierto?

Liam asintió- Te amo hijo.

Brian sintió muy caliente en el pecho, porque era sorprendente que dos personas tan perfectas, al menos a sus ojos, como lo eran Liam y Zayn lo amaran, a él, que en un momento de su vida se sintió totalmente perdido.

-Lo sé- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de cuarto.  
Zayn se dejó caer en la cama y Liam se tumbó encima de él, para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Él está preparado para ir a la universidad ¿Cierto?

Zayn asintió, paso sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de Liam, y ahora que todo estaba muy tranquilo pensó en decirle eso que tenía pensando desde el día de su accidente.

-Brian me dijo algo el primer día que estuviste en el hospital.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Dijo que si algo te pasaba y como aún no era mayor de edad, tendría que regresar a la casa hogar, porque legalmente no podría quedarse a mi lado.

-Zayn…

-Y yo estuve pensando que tiene razón, yo quiero poder protegerlo también y hacerlo legal para que nadie nos pueda separar.

Liam guardo silencio, viendo como Zayn se mordía el labio visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Quieres que nos casemos?-dijo por fin.

Zayn se puso más nervioso- Solo si tú quieres…

-¿No eres feliz así?-preguntó Liam curioso.

-Claro que soy feliz, pero no sé, sería bonito saber que podemos tener esa ceremonia y podría ser legalmente tutor de Brian, eso sería algo muy lindo para mí-se detuvo- Yo sé que no lo hemos hecho porque realmente no tenemos mucho tiempo- se veía nervioso- claro que entiendo si tú no quieres hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no querría casarme contigo?- dijo Liam sonriendo- Me gusta, quiero hacerlo.

Zayn exploto en una sonrisa y se levantó sobre sus codos para besarlo, no podía dejar de reír y Liam estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Dios-escucharon a alguien murmurar- dejen de hacer eso.

Se separaron y vieron a Brian parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Nos vamos casar-dijo Zayn sin poder contenerse.

Brian dio un salto y se tumbó en la cama, dando saltitos-¡WOW!, eso es grandioso.

Brian sonreía tanto que Zayn entendía lo feliz que estaba.

Escucharon el timbre sonar y Brian se bajó de la cama, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Es Greta- les dijo- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes- murmuro- yo no quiero que crean que no me importa, pero pedí una pizza y no tengo dinero.

Zayn le hizo un ademan para que le diera su pantalón, Liam aprovecho para bajarse de encima, también con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno-dijo Brian cuándo Zayn le termino de dar dinero- yo sé que lo más seguro es que quieran festejar, pero si van a hacer algo- se sonrojo un poco- no lo hagan tan fuerte, porque Greta puede escuchar y eso es muy incómodo.

-No te prometo nada Brian-dijo Zayn.

Brian gimió bajito-Dios…- antes de salir lo vieron sonreír de lado- Gracias.

-No importa, pero déjame un poco de pizza.

Brian negó-Digo que gracias por todo, creo que nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecer todo.

Lo vieron salir y Liam lo abrazó un poco-Gracias por quererlo tanto, tu no tenías la obligación de hacer eso.

Zayn negó- Es parte de ti y yo amo cada cosa tuya, además es imposible no quererlo.

Liam lo beso con fuerza y Zayn se sintió derretir bajo el toque, cuando se separaron vio la brillante mirada de Liam, esa que aún lo hacía perderse.

-Entonces Profesor Malik- dijo lentamente-¿Cuándo quiere casarse con el Capitán de Bomberos Payne?

Ahora si definitivamente su sonrisa fue enorme y Zayn supo que si se extendía más sus mejillas dolerían.   
Pero no importaba. Beso de nuevo a Liam y se perdió, otra vez, en el toque caliente de sus manos.

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
